Descendiente Primordial v2
by Suinrk
Summary: Un ser antiguo, envidioso del poder de su creador, trata de arrebatárselo, fallando en el proceso y quedando en el olvido. Millones de años después, con el universo en paz, este ser antiguo busca despertar con el objetivo de volver a intentar de obtener ese poder, sin saber que no solo los dioses son de cuidado, sino que también simples mortales pueden interponerse en su objetivo.
1. Diosa Conejo

**Hey buenas distarches a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí Suin renaciendo desde los muertos trayéndoles el reescrito de esta grandiosa historia que le dedique mucho tiempo y que por azares del destino termine olvidando. Bueno, tengo una excelente excusa, pero esos solo sería añadir leña al fuego de odio de ustedes hacia a mí, lo que no quiero, así que no diré nada más y disfruten del capítulo, al final estaré dando más explicaciones.**

**Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando**.**

—_Blah, Blah, Blah_— personaje pensando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah**— Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah— **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego**)** — **técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… (**Blah, Blah, Blah**)… — Comentario del Autor.

**Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

**Capítulo 1: La Diosa Conejo.**

El continente se había mantenido muy pacifico bajo el mandato de mano de hierro de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki gracias al poder que había obtenido, sin embargo no duro por mucho tiempo. Los humanos por naturaleza no les gustan ser oprimidos, por lo que un levantamiento no tardo en suceder. Las personas a pesar de saber que no podían hacerle frente a los poderes de Kaguya, aun así decidieron oponerse a su mandato; está claro que ella no estaba para nada feliz con eso, por lo que se volvió a iniciar otra guerra, o más bien masacre por la enorme diferencia entre los poderes de ambos grupos.

Para los planes de Kaguya, sin embargo, no quería esto, ya que a este paso terminaría masacrando a todos sus súbditos, por lo que ideo un gran plan para tener el control de todos en el continente y por fin obtener la paz que siempre quiso mantener bajo su mandato. Sus dos hijos no simpatizaron ni con su madre ni con los insurgentes, así que se habían mantenido al margen de todo para su dolor, pero todo cambio cuando se enteraron del plan maligno y loco de su madre.

Kaguya por otro lado no tomo muy bien que sus dos y únicos hijos se opusieran a ella, y en la creación de lo que sería su mundo perfecto; ella aun tenia sentimiento por ambos, pero a pesar de que ellos seguían siendo sus hijos, sus planes eran más importantes y no podía dejar que ellos dos interfirieran, y si los llegaba a completar, ya no tendrían que luchar nunca más; el mundo se convertiría en su hermoso y lindo jardín donde todo puede estar en paz.

La batalla entre los tres fue titánica, la diferencia de poder aunque no era mucha, poco a poco la balanza se inclinaba hacia el lado de los hermanos. Kaguya no tuvo más opción que terminar de absorber los restos del Dios Árbol terminando convirtiéndose en una bestia tan grande que los humanos no era más que hormigas a sus pies, los cuales con uno de sus movimientos podría matar a decenas de estos.

La anteriormente batalla que poco a poco se inclinaba hacia el lado de los hermanos Ōtsutsuki dio un giro totalmente brusco hacia el lado de su madre, la cual tomo la ventaja de la batalla. Ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta de inmediato que de continuar la batalla, perderían sin lugar a duda, por lo que tuvieron que tomar medidas desesperadas para poder ganar la batalla y detener los planes de su madre en contra la humanidad.

— ¡Shira tensei!— alzo ambas manos y una energía misteriosa salió de ellas, esta energía fue tan poderosa que hizo retroceder a la bestia un par de pasos y la dejo aturdida por unos momentos.

— ¿Estás listo hermano?— con evidentes signos de cansancio miro con lastima lo que se había convertido su madre.

—No nos queda de otra, es esto o dejar que nuestra madre destruya el mundo— un sentimiento de pesar nació en su interior, pero eso no impidió que empezara a hacer sellos de mano a una velocidad tal que ni su hermano con su Byakugan podía seguirle el paso.

—Estoy contigo ¡Vamos! — también empezó a trazar sellos de manos pero a una velocidad relativamente menor que la de Hagoromo.

—Fūin—ambos hermanos juntaron las palmas de sus manos haciendo que el Rinnegan de Hagoromo girara rápidamente y el Byakugan de Hamura brillara con intensidad.

Del suelo bajo ambos hermanos salieron disparadas 2 pares de cadenas hechas de Chakra con el objetivo de aprisionar a la enorme bestia, envolviéndola de modo que esta no tuviera ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapar, más no el objetivo de estas cadenas eran contener por siempre a la enorme bestia, el objetivo de estas eran de proveer el suficiente tiempo para que Hagoromo comenzara con una nueva secuencia de sellos bajo los incesantes rugidos de la bestia que antes era su madre.

—Onmyōton: ten to ji no bunri (**Elemento Yin-yang: Separación de cielo y tierra**) — Las cadenas que envolvían a la bestia empezaron a brillar como signo de que el Chakra de esta estaba siendo transferido al Ōtsutsuki mayor.

La enorme bestia rugió, se movió con intensidad y hasta trato de usar sus poderes para poder liberarse de las cadenas que la aprisionaban y quitaban su preciosos Chakra. En lo que pareció un último intento desesperado de la bestia en tratar de recuperar su libertad, formo una enorme bola de Chakra en su hocico con propósito de lanzarla contra su agresor, pero inmediatamente la enorme bola fue absorbida por las cadenas de Chakra causando que la bestia se enojara aún más, lástima que su enojo no ayudo en nada a que saliera de esa situación.

Hagoromo ignorante de los intentos de la bestia en liberarse, se concentró en absorber completamente el Chakra de la bestia sin desperdiciar un poco. Sintió como poco a poco la enorme bestia se quedaba sin Chakra, ya que a pesar de que las reservas de Chakra de la bestia eran enormes, el esfuerzo combinado de Hamura y de él sirvieron para que el tiempo de drenado de Chakra se simplificara en unos cuantos segundos, además que gracias a su hermano, no tuvo que separar sus pensamientos para controlar el Jutsu.

La velocidad con la que la bestia perdía Chakra era tal, que Hamura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, vio como a simple vista, la bestia perdía rápidamente su Chakra y poco a poco también la vida, ya que como la bestia estaba hecha de Chakra, y al ser privado de este se traducía a privarle de su vida. La anteriormente aterradora bestia se transformó en un cascaron muerto, cuya contextura era muy parecida a la piedra; Hamura podría jurar que si viera lo que quedaba de la bestia por primera vez, creería que eso era una estatua muy bien construida.

— ¿Todo termino hermano? ¿Pudiste privar a la bestia de su Chakra?— se acercó a su hermano apenas percibió que termino de absorber el Chakra.

—Definitivamente la bestia se quedó sin su Chakra, pero aun lo siento en mi interior…— vio, como en su estómago se había formado una serie de símbolos extraños —Su Chakra quiere volver a su cuerpo, y no podemos permitir que eso ocurra— la mirada de ambos hermanos se oscureció de golpe.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?— su pregunta no fue más que una forma de confirmar lo que su hermano quería hacer.

—Solo nos queda sellar el cuerpo en un lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para que el Chakra nunca vuelva a su cuerpo— se envolvió con el poco Chakra propio que le quedaba y se aproximó a la estatua. Podía percibir como el Chakra que le había quitado a la bestia se revolvía en su interior, pero lo ignoro, ya no podía hacer nada mientras él estuviera vivo.

— ¡Espera hermano, percibo algo…!—al tener un poco más sus sentidos desarrollados que su hermano, el cambio en el ambiente fue fácilmente captado por Hamura.

– ¿Qué dices…?— no termino de decir cuando escucho algo quebrándose.

Uno de los pies del antiguo cuerpo de la gran bestia se empezó a desquebrajar y tal como si fuera un ave saliendo de un huevo, del hueco que se había formado salió una infante de no más de 5 años de edad con un muy reconocible cabello blanco. Ambos hermanos se acercaron con cuidado aun preocupados de que la estatua les pudiera hacer daño y levantaron al infante que había salido de la estatua.

Los dos se sorprendieron apenas vieron el rostro de la infante. Era la viva imagen de su madre solo que más joven claro esta; además que no contaba con los cuernos característicos de ella y su piel era un poco más oscura en comparación a la de su madre. Pero los hermanos lo comprendieron, esa infante era su madre rejuvenecida, tenía su firma de Chakra, lo cual nadie más podría replicar al ser tan única.

— ¿Qué hacemos hermano? Esto parece ser un remanente del Chakra de nuestra madre— vio con duda a la infante que no mostraba signos de despertar.

—Aún no sabemos los alcances de nuestra raza Hamura, pero por precaución también la sellaremos, nuestra madre no es que sea muy amada en estos momentos, y ella al tener prácticamente su aspecto causaría un alboroto— dejo a la infante en manos de Hamura y empezó a hacer unos sellos de mano —Gedō: Koete yobidashimasu (**Camino Exterior: Llamada del más allá**) — aplaudió y su Rinnegan empezó a girar con furia.

El espacio se deformo a sus espaldas y se rasgó como si una fuerza superior lo hubiera provocado, y no era menos, ya que de esa rasgadura apareció un ser completamente cubierto con una túnica negra, su única parte del cuerpo a la vista era su mano izquierda, la cual tenía una palidez enfermiza, esta a su vez sostenía lo que parecía ser una guadaña muy vieja pero su hoja se veía anormalmente filosa. El ser "Vio" a los hermanos, dio un vistazo a la infante sorprendiéndose internamente, pero no lo demostró; se centró en Hagoromo y hablo con una voz tétrica.

— **¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes hijos de los Ōtsutsuki?— **se escuchó una voz que le helaría la piel hasta al más valiente.

—Shinigami-sama, quiero que por favor selle tanto el alma como el cuerpo de esta niña— le mostro a la infante al Shinigami, a lo cual este solo bufo, —Sé que es algo muy bajo para usted, pero por favor, ella no podrá vivir en este tiempo, no con todo lo que ha hecho— tanto él como Hamura miraron al Shinigami con temor de que los rechazara.

—**Está bien hijo del Ōtsutsuki, me llevare a la Usagi no Megami conmigo, sus acciones llegaron a oídos de Kami-sama y no está muy feliz que digamos— **la infante floto hasta llegar a donde estaba el Shinigami, mas este no la agarro, — **¿Algo más que requiera de mi presencia?**— aunque lanzo esa pregunta, porte decía que la respuesta fuera un "No".

—No, muchas gracias Shinigami-sama, nos encargaremos del resto— sintió como si un peso se quitara de sus hombros.

—**Bien…**— "Miro" a la estatua y bufando dijo, —**Tengan cuidado con esa cosa, el poder de un dios, aunque incompleto, no es para que mortales como ustedes puedan manejar, así sean hijos del Ōtsutsuki**— no dejo que los hermanos le respondieran y se giró.

El fenómeno se volvió a repetir, el espacio se distorsiono y se rasgó formando una grieta, el Shinigami paso a través de ella llevando a una inconsciente niña de cabello blanco ante la atenta mirada de Hagoromo y Hamura. Cuando el espacio volvió a la normalidad, ambos hermanos volvieron a respirar con normalidad, el ambiente que generaba el Shinigami no era algo soportable para mortales como ellos, era sumamente aterrador.

—Hamura, será mejor que te lleves el cuerpo de la bestia lejos de aquí, no podemos permitir que el Chakra y el contenedor estén cerca— miro con seriedad a su hermano.

—Como digas hermano, me llevare el cuerpo al espacio y lo sellare lejos de todo, ahí nadie lo podrá alcanzar, de todas maneras lo podrás invocar si lo quieres comprobar usando tu Rinnegan— le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano, sabía que esta era la última vez que lo vería.

—Cuídate entonces, te lo dejo a tu cargo— asintió comprendiendo los sentimientos de su hermano.

Hamura se acercó al cascaron vacío de Chakra y puso una mano en el, usando Chakra lo envolvió tanto a él como al cascaron y dedicándole una última mirada a su hermano se despido. Sabia de la importante tarea que le había dejado su hermano, dependía de él mantener a salvo el cascaron vacío de la bestia de modo que esta no volviera de nuevo y se fusionara con su Chakra, el solo hecho de pensar eso hacía que Hamura temblara del miedo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos hermanos se dio de cuenta, fue de una masa negra que salió del mismo agujero que de donde había salido la versión infantil de Kaguya. Esta masa negra como si tuviera vida se deslizo fuera de la vista de los dos hermanos y se fundió con el suelo, nadie reparo en su existencia, nadie sabía lo que era, ni siquiera si era peligroso o no; los hermanos Ōtsutsuki estaban muy ocupados despidiéndose como para notar ese pequeño detalle.

—Cuídate hermano— sin más miramientos, desapareció junto al cascaron vacío de la gran bestia.

—Cuídate tú también Hamura, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto— miro hacia el cielo, como si supiera hacia donde había ido su hermano.

-_Aposentos de los Dioses Principales_-

En algún lugar en el mismo universo descansaba un plano cuasi-independiente, en el cual los regentes del mismo velaban por su seguridad. Este plano no era accesible por ningún otro medio si no era por medio de los poderes divinos que caracterizaban a los dioses, ningún mortal o ente ajeno a ellos podía acceder por ningún medio que no fuera por voluntad de uno de estos entes divinos; aunque si por algún motivo sumamente extraño, algún ente no-divino llegase a entrar a este plano, lo que le esperaría era la muerte.

Dentro de este plano, de manera permanente siempre estaban 2 entes, específicamente Izanagi, padre de los dioses, y su amada esposa: Izanami. Ambos creadores de este universo y por lo tanto dueños de este Vivian todo el tiempo en este plano sin tener la necesidad de dejarlo, puesto que tenían a sus respectivos hijos y sirvientes que atendían a cualquier peligro que el universo tuviera, solo casos muy extremos hacían que estos se movieran, aunque desde la 4ta Era no habían tenido necesidad de abandonar sus aposentos.

El espacio se agrieto en un punto y con mucho esfuerzo se formó una grieta que de la cual salió Shinigami con una aun dormida Kaguya infante. Ambos dioses mayores vieron con sorpresa la aparición del Shinigami, habían pasado centenares de años desde que se habían visto, y las obligaciones del Shinigami no dictaban que se tuviera que presentar ante ellos, así que era extraño que el Shinigami apareciera en este plano.

—**Shinigami-kun… ¿Qué te trae por acá?—** la gruesa voz de Izanagi resonó por todo el plano.

—**Izanagi-sama, Izanami-sama, vengo ante ustedes para pedirles su guía—** con una actitud sumisa, se inclinó y presento el cuerpo de la Kaguya infante.

—**Usagi no Megami…**— el rostro de Izanagi se contorsiono al identificarla.

—**Pobrecita, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando un mortal absorbe de golpe el Chōetsu y no tiene tiempo de asimilarlo… Una lástima**— al igual que su esposo, Izanami también se sintió triste del destino de la pequeña.

—**Aún hay oportunidad de que cumpla con su papel, no podemos descartar un nexo entre nosotros y los mortales, y hasta cierto punto es un alivio que no pudiera controlar su Chōetsu—** las palabras de Izanagi parecieron surtir efecto en su esposa.

—**Tienes razón, Usagi no Megami en si aún es una mortal, y por lo tanto aún puede sernos útil para lo que viene— **una sonrisa adorno el hermoso rostro de Izanami.

—**Entonces Izanagi-sama, Izanami-sama… ¿Qué haremos con ella?**— de golpe sintió como el aura de Izanami lo cubría arrebatándole el control de Kaguya.

—**Usagi no Megami, Tsuki no Megami y él…Omikuyi-chan **(Oráculo)** vio el futuro… Ellos serán parte crucial de que todo no se vaya a la mierda—** usando sus poderes, hizo flotar a Kaguya hasta quedar a su lado, —**La induciré a un sueño profundo, despertara cuando dos de las variables estén en existencia al mismo tiempo**— una burbuja semi-transparente rodeo a Kaguya.

—**Apoyo tu noción Izanami, "Ella" estará feliz aunque no lo demuestre**— esa sola mención hico que tanto Izanami como Shinigami temblaran del miedo.

—**No la nombres por favor querido**— vio a su esposo con ojos lastimosos.

—**Bien, bien, no la nombrare…**— si no fuera por la situación, Izanagi se hubiera echado a reír por la expresión de Izanami.

—**Shinigami-kun, avísale a Amaterasu-chan y a Tsukuyomi-kun de nuestra decisión, y cuando Susanoo vuelva al universo también hazle saber**— la dulce voz de Izanami saco a Shinigami de su estupor.

—**Como usted diga Izanami-sama, ahora me retiro**— dio unas reverencia y tal como había venido se fue.

— **¿Por qué ese infeliz tuvo que elegir este universo?**— una vez Shinigami se fue, Izanagi se llevó una de sus manos al rostro y se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

—**Sabes que no lo hizo apropósito, luego de la Guerra todo podría pasar**— la voz melodiosa de su esposa lo calmo.

—**Tienes razón, solo queda confiar en el Descendiente de los Kitsune… ¿Cómo fue que lo nombro Omikuyi?**— miro a su esposa de reojo.

—**Descendiente Primordial cariño… Ese fue el nombre que le dio Omikuyi-chan**— Izanagi solo asintió, no podían hacer nada más que esperar.

-_Cientos de años en el futuro_-

Un diez de Octubre en Hi no kuni precisamente en Konoha, se encontraba la esposa del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze en pleno proceso de parto, todo hubiera sido normal si no fuera que la esposa del Hokage Kushina Uzumaki era en realidad la Jinchūriki del Kyūbi no Yoko y debido al encontrase en proceso de parto, el sello se debilitaba por lo que tuvieron que ir a una parte alejada de la aldea para que la mujer pudiera dar a luz.

Pero aun así siendo vigilados por un escuadrón de élite de ANBU, un desconocido portando una máscara en espiral interrumpió el parto matando a los ANBU y a las enfermeras entre ellas la esposa del Sandaime Hokage. Minato intento enfrentar al enmascarado pero este poseía una técnica que lo volvía intangible, en un ligero descuido por parte del Hokage, el enmascarado se acercó a Kushina que milagrosamente ya había dado a luz y deshabilito el sello liberando la Bijū de nueve colas en las cercanías de la aldea.

Antes de que el enmascarado se fuera, Minato se Tele-transporto a él usando su Jutsu huella Hiraishin no Jutsu y se volvió a enfrascar en una batalla mientras confiaba que las fuerzas de su aldea fueran suficiente como para contener al Bijū hasta que él llegara. De alguna manera Minato logró ver a través de la técnica extraña del enmascarado y le asesto un Rasengan en la espalda y sin más el enmascarado escapo diciendo que en un futuro el Kyūbi seria de él.

Minato vio con horror como el Bijū destruía la aldea sin que esta se supiera defender adecuadamente, y más cuando vio que el zorro estaba preparando el ataque característico de los Bijū: La Bijūdama. En un intento desesperado uso el Hiraishin shōkyori no Jutsu (**Jutsu dios del trueno volador de largo alcance**) y se Tele-transporto junto con el zorro lejos de la aldea haciendo que la bola de Chakra fuera lanzada hacia unas montañas siendo reducidas a nada.

Minato sabia mejor que nadie que derrotar al Bijū era imposible, por lo que la única opción que quedaba era sellarlo, pero la cuestión era ¿En quién?, su esposa estaba fuera de la ecuación ya que por su estado lo más seguro es que moriría sin siquiera terminar el sellado y él tampoco ya que su Chakra era incompatible con el del rey de los Bijū. El único que podría aguantar el inmenso Chakra del zorro era su hijo recién nacido; por lo que regreso y tomo su hijo junto a su esposa para que lo ayudara con el proceso de sellado.

Kushina uso su Kongō fūsa para mantener al Bijū quieto mientras su esposo preparaba el altar. Al tenerlo listo Convoco al Shinigami para realizar el Hakke no Fūin Shiki, la entidad al ver a su invocador le exigió la razón por la cual había sido llamado, Minato le explico que separara el Chakra del Kyūbi para que sellara la parte Yang en su hijo y él se quedara con la parte Yin. El Shinigami obedeció la orden del mortal con la condición que su alma seria sellada en el estómago del Shinigami, pero antes de introducir la mitad Yang en Naruto y la mita Yin en Minato, este se detuvo admirando al niño.

—**Me temo que habrá un cambio de planes Ningen**— el solo pronunciar esas palabras hizo que Minato tuviera un escalofrió.

— ¿D-De que hablas?— la mueca de cansancio de Minato cambio a una de confusión.

El Shinigami no dijo nada, solo hizo un ademan de manos y las esferas que representaban al Kyūbi se unieron y sin más se internaron en el interior del infante. Minato vio todo el proceso horrorizado, tanto Chakra dentro de un bebe sin duda no daría un buen resultado, pero el Shinigami ignoro las quejas internas del Yondaime. El Shinigami asintió satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho, todo había salido a pedir de boca, ahora solo quedaba una cosa antes de irse.

—**Ahora, es tiempo de que me des mi pago…**— los esqueléticos dedos del Shinigami se acercaron a un horrorizado Minato. Introdujo su mano en el pecho del Yondaime y de ahí saco una esfera celeste, y sin más se la "Trago", —**No tienes por qué preocuparte, no tomare mi cuota completa, por lo que tu esposa vivirá**— fue lo que Minato logro escuchar antes de que la vida escapara de su pecho, —** ¿Descendiente Primordial? Espero que estén en lo cierto**— y sin decir más, desapareció.

No mucho tiempo después llegaron los refuerzos ANBU junto al único Hokage con vida que le quedaba a Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Estos vieron con horror el cuerpo sin vida de su actual Hokage y de su esposa Kushina; a su lado vieron al que suponían tenía que ser el hijo de ambos en un altar. Hiruzen lo comprendió sin que nadie se lo explicara, el Bijū más poderoso de todos no moriría así sin más, pero no hizo comentario alguno, había algunas cosas que eran mejor mantenerlas en secreto, y esta era una de esas cosas.

Para su mayor pesar, Kushina había caído en coma por todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido, el que le hayan sacado al Bijū que contenía a la vez que tenía a su bebe y que además tener que sufrir el estrés que tuvo no ayudo en nada. El Sandaime acordó llevarla en sumo secreto al hospital de Konoha, el cual milagrosamente aún se había mantenido en pie, con orden de llevarla al cuarto especial al cual solo los Kages tenían acceso.

En cuanto al hijo de ambos, para su pesar y evitar de sospechas de los aldeanos, tenían que llevarlo a un orfanato, solo esperaba que el niño pudiera crecer sin ningún obstáculo y que pudiera vivir su infancia son plenitud, no podía arriesgarse a que cualquier otro tuviera planes contra él, o peor, que los antiguos enemigos de su padre vinieran a por él, no, lo mejor era que viviera en la ignorancia, si se daba la oportunidad o si Kushina despertara, le contarían la verdad, pero por ahora solo podía suspirar y retomar el cargo que había delegado ya hacía años.

-_Mente de Naruto_-

La mente de Naruto estaba simplemente vacía, y era decir de más, con apenas unas horas de nacido el pobre ni siquiera sabía de qué color era el cielo. En toda esa blancura se encontraba una enorme entidad que no cuadraba en ese espacio inmaculado. En medio de todo se encontraba una enorme jaula que aprisionaba al grande y poderoso Kyūbi no Yoko, el cual se encontraba refunfuñando y maldiciendo a cierto rubio por haberlo metido dentro.

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué no solo rompe la jaula y huye? Pues es sencillo, esa jaula era el resultado del sello que el Yondaime había impuesto sobre el con ayuda del mismísimo Shinigami, lo que significaba que no importara que tan fuerte fuera, no podría escapar de su encarcelamiento, más mala suerte para él. Pero eso no era todo en la larga vida del Kyūbi, frente a él el espacio se deformo y se materializo una mujer tan hermosa que podría causar la caída de múltiples imperios y dinastías.

—**Kurama, tiempo sin vernos**— sonrió con dulzura conmocionando al Bijū.

— **¡Izanami-sama! ¡¿Q-Que ha-hace usted a-aquí?!**— no se podía permitir ni la más mínima muestra de falta de respeto frente a esta entidad que podía matarlo con solo un pensamiento.

—**Vengo a dejarte un pequeño encargo Kurama**— a su lado se materializo una esfera trasparente, la cual poco a poco empezó a tomar forma humana hasta que finalmente se transformó en una niña de cabello blanco.

— **¿E-Esa es…?**— en su mente ya tenía una idea de la identidad de la infante, pero aún no podía creérselo.

—**Kaguya Ōtsutsuki**— fueron sus simples y llanas palabras.

— **¡¿C-Co-Como e-es po-posible?!**— en sus tantos años de existencia nunca se imaginó encontrarse con la madre del Chakra.

—**No quiero entrar en detalle, pero ella tiene los recuerdos de su vida anterior borrados. Además de que permanecerá aquí durante un tiempo definido**— todo el tiempo le dedico una mirada neutra a la infante antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Kurama.

— **¿Por cuánto tiempo?**— Sintió como su cabeza le dolía, aunque era imposible, él no tenía un cerebro como tal.

—**Hasta que tu Jinchūriki esté listo para conocerla**— espero alguna reacción de desagrado del zorro, lo entendía, pero no podía permitirse que él se negara a aceptarla.

—**Pero...**— como lo supuso, pero no podía esperar a que el zorro terminara de dar su excusa.

—**Es crucial para el futuro Kurama, no por nada me arriesgue a manifestar un hilo de mi conciencia para hablarte**— en ese momento Kurama entendió lo que significaba que la diosa este hablando con él, —**Y trata de llevarte bien con el niño, sé de tu odio por la humanidad, pero es necesario que se ayuden mutuamente**— el zorro cerro los ojos meditando lo que la diosa le había dicho.

—**Hare todo lo posible Izanami-sama**— terminó asintiendo ante el recado de la diosa.

—**Antes de que me vaya, no le reveles a nadie la verdadera identidad de Kaguya, no por ahora, tiempos oscuros se acercan y no queremos que ella se vea afectada por eso**— no le dejo oportunidad al zorro de responderle y desapareció tal cual apareció dejando a Kaguya junto a la jaula de Kurama.

—**Bueno, quedamos entonces tu y yo**— miro con ironía a la infante que dormía plácidamente; uso una de sus colas y la acomodo para que no pasara frio, —**Me esforzare en ayudarte en lo más que pueda… Naruto**— vio a través de una "Pantalla" el punto de vista del bebe y sintió por primera vez en muchos años lo que era la calidez.

-_Cinco años más tarde_-

Cinco años habían pasado después del fatídico día en que el Kyūbi ataco la aldea y de la muerte del Hokage y de su esposa, la aldea había pasado por un duro proceso de recuperación del poder militar perdido en la batalla contra el Kyūbi, y en cuanto a la recuperación de la aldea, Konoha ya estaba en sus días antiguos, cada edificio fue restaurado y hasta agregaron otros nuevos, pero aun los recuerdos de los seres queridos perdidos en ese día quedaba en las mentes de las personas.

Nos centramos concretamente en unos de los barrios pobres de la aldea, en unos de os callejones podemos deslumbrar a un niño de unos cinco años vistiendo una desgastada sudadera negra con capucha naranja y unos pantalones igualmente desgastados y del mismo color que la sudadera. El niño se encontraba rebuscando entre la basura algo que pudiera serle útil para comer, puesto que ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que fue echado del orfanato en el que estaba después de que este cerrara.

Inmediatamente después de ser echado del orfanato se precipito hacia los barrios pobres de la aldea, esquivando las miradas de desprecio de los aldeanos, ya que al ser un huérfano fue tachado, al igual que el resto de huérfanos, como ladrón puesto que había algunos que se la pasaban robándoles mercancía a los comerciantes, y esto sumando al mal estado de sus ropas, solo se ganaba aún más desconfianza por parte de los aldeanos.

—**Pss, Chico, escóndete, siento la presencia de un ANBU acercándose a tu posición**— una voz en su mente lo alerto y de inmediato se puso en alerta.

—Gracias por avisarme Kurama-nii— no lo pensó dos veces y se metió en el contenedor de basura que previamente estaba revisando.

El chico destapo uno de los botes de basura cercanos y se metió dentro dejando a la vista por unos momentos unos cabellos tan brillantes como el sol. Espero hasta que el ANBU pasara y salió a seguir en su tarea de buscar comida. El rubio desde que tenía 2 años de edad conoció a su inquilino, aunque al comienzo tuvo desconfianza ante el zorro, después lo empezó a tratar como un hermano cuando este lo enseño a leer y a escribir, además de instruirle en la vida diaria y a darle consejos para hacer las cosas.

Ya llevaba unas cuantas semanas escapando de los ANBU que hacían sus rondas por orden de Kurama, Naruto no sabía por qué escapaba, Kurama solo se había limitado a decirle que no confiaba en ellos, y él no ponía en duda las instrucciones de su "Hermano", así que se la pasaba ocultándose cada vez que un escuadrón ANBU aparecía en sus proximidades, Kurama debía de tener sus razones para no confiar en ellos, el solo se limitaría a obedecerlo.

—**Naruto, mira allá, a tu derecha**—asomo su cabeza y vio hacia donde Kurama le había dicho que viera.

— ¿Qué quieres que vea Kurama…?— se acercó hacia una bolsa de basura y noto algo que no cuadraba.

Guiado por la curiosidad, Naruto destapo la bolsa y vio a alguien que lo hizo sonrojar un poco, se trataba de una niña de su misma edad, de pelo blanco que al parecer le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, su color de piel era tan blanco que parecía que nunca hubiera tomado luz solar. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido el cual no parecía que la niña fuera de la calle, ya que el vestido estaba muy bien cuidado. La joven al parecer se encontraba dormida plácidamente ajena a todo lo demás que pasaba en el mundo exterior.

—Oye tú, chica, despierta— la movió un poco con la esperanza de despertarla.

Poco a poco la niña abrió los ojos, los cuales poseían un blanco tan puro que hasta parecía perlas, lo cual dejo asombrado a Naruto. La niña empezó mirar a sus alrededores no notando a Naruto a su primera vista, no recordaba nada y le dolía mucho la cabeza. En ese momento noto a un rubio de ojos azules que la miraba con asombro, ella también lo miro un tanto confundida, no recordaba a ese rubio, y no le sonaba haberlo conocido alguna vez.

—Hola, ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Dónde estoy?— logro articular por fin unas palabras con desconcierto.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y estas en los barrios pobres de Konoha, por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste al interior de esa bolsa de basura?— su curiosidad sobre el paradero actual de la niña supero el saber de su identidad.

—Creo recordar que mi nombre es Kaguya, no sé exactamente el cómo llegue aquí…— hizo el ademan de recordar, logrando solo que el dolor de cabeza le atacara con más fuerza.

—Ya veo…— asintió desilusionado al no tener respuesta a su pregunta, — ¡Ya se! ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?— sus ojos brillaron con ilusión.

— ¿Amigos?— esa palabra era totalmente nueva para ella, no sabía lo que significaba eso.

—Sí, amigos, o sea, hacer cosas juntos como jugar— tomo las manos de la niña con mucha emoción en espera de su respuesta.

—C-Claro, ¿Por qué no?— Naruto empezó a dar pequeños saltos con emoción logrando que Kaguya se mareara con solo verlo.

—Ves Kurama-nii, tengo una amiga— sentía que no podía contener la emoción que sentía dentro de sí.

— ¿Quién es "Kurama-nii"?— ese nombre hizo que la niña se confundiera más.

—Es alguien muy especial y que le tengo mucho respeto, algún día te lo presentare— ayudo a Kaguya a levantarse del suelo mientras le contestaba.

—Bien Naruto-kun… ¿Ahora…?— el estado de animo de Naruto pareció contagiarla, ya que entro un poco más en confianza.

—Ven Kagu-chan, a mi guarida, ahí tengo comida y muchas cosas para los dos, te aseguro que te vas a divertir— con entusiasmo empezó a jalar a Naruto.

—Ta-Tampoco es preciso que me jales, puedo caminar sola…— se resistió un poco al ser jalada, en vano.

—_**Espero que Izanami-sama este en lo correcto, no quisiera tener a una Kaguya loca de enemiga**_— vio con felicidad el como Naruto se relacionaba con Kaguya desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

.

**Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, creo que unas de los recordatorios que deje en capítulos de Descendiente Primordial se hicieron realidad, y no, no me quede sin computadora, sucedieron varias cosas que me impidieron actualizar (El capítulo numero 32 estaba (Esta) un 20% escrito). Tuve algunos problemas personales (Me mude para poder ir con mayor comodidad a mi universidad) y algunos familiares (Peleas entre la familia) y todo eso no me ánimos de actualizar ninguna historia, y después simplemente lo olvide.**

**Alrededor del 18 de enero del año pasado pensé en volver a FF por motivo de mi cumpleaños, pero por un motivo u otro termine olvidándolo a la final, pero gracias a un lector que se tomó la molestia de mandarme un PM preguntando sobre la historia (Y otro que me hizo una proposición con respecto a la misma que me hizo sonrojar) decidí que como meta de año nuevo, retomaría definitivamente a FF. No daré promesas sobre actualizar ni nada, ya que de un momento a otro podría perderme otra vez (Mi situación actual es muy inestable, tanto familiar, económica y personal, vivo en Venezuela y no sé si el día de mañana tenga que ir a hacer noseque, o hasta irme del país), así que solo les pido: Disfruten lo que les traigo.**

**Por algunos motivos decidí hacer un re-escrito en vez de volver a escribir la historia, y aquí tienen el resultado, este capítulo prácticamente lo reescribí desde 0, solo tome algunos párrafos del original. Este reescrito de la historia tiene como motivo tratar de tapar las lagunas argumentales de la original, ya que al tener la idea del rumbo de la misma, podre resolver algunas cosas, solo pido paciencia, ya que no tengo las mismas ideas de las que tenía hace 1 año y medio, pero les prometo que la esencia de la historia no cambiara, solo tendrá algunos cambios menores.**

**No me alargo más que después no me leen (xD), espero que aun tenga lectores fieles que a pesar de haberlos abandonados aún siguen al pendiente de la historia, y no se preocupen por los extras, intermisiones, y cosas así, que los meteré cuando los vea oportuno y encajen. No explicare términos tan temprano, algunos recordaran algunos, pero para los que no recuerden no se preocupen, cuando llegue el momento se explicaran. Cualquier duda no tengan miedo en dejármelas en los Review o en PM, ya saben que a mí me mueve mucho el ver que comentan. El siguiente capítulo lo empezare a replantear en breves y ya veré cuando lo suba. Sin más que decir, bye.**


	2. Nueva Vida

**¡Hola que tal a todos! Aquí Suin trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo editado de esta "Nueva" historia. He de decirles que tarde un poco en traerles este nuevo capítulo, es que en estos días he tenido unos leves dolores de cabeza y eso sumado a los quehaceres de la casa no he tenido concentración para terminar de editar el capítulo además que por algún motivo Fanfiction no me dejaba subir documentos, y es que no solo edito, sino que prácticamente lo vuelvo a escribir, aunque claro, mantengo la esencia del capítulo y si veo que un dialogo o un párrafo no lo puedo mejorar o queda mejor así como esta, pues lo dejo (Tal y como los diálogos de Hinata… Un dolor de cabeza xD), así que no se sorprendan si ven que un párrafo o dialogo es igual a la versión original. Oh y otra cosa, aunque va fuera de mis principios, no me molestare mucho por Review, me merezco el que no me dejen Review por lo que estoy haciendo, pero aun así, si me dejan un Review no me molestare (:D). Y una última cosa, el otro fic de Descendiente Primordial lo dejare otra semana más antes de borrarlo. No los distraigo, y disfruten del capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: Jose2002Davif (Tanto el Review de la historia original como en esta) y a SSakuraforever por estar aún al pendiente de mis actualizaciones y de perdonarme por lo que hice.**

**Leyenda.**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando**.**

—_Blah, Blah, Blah_— personaje pensando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah**— Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah— **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego**)** — **técnica y traducción.

**Disclamer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, solo los posibles Oc's son míos.**

**PD: Si ven algo raro en el cap me avisan por favor, que Fanfiction no me dejaba subir el documento y tuve que editar uno existente y bueno... No me marca la misma cantidad de palabras que el word.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Nueva vida.**

En una habitación gigante adornada con diversos artículos de procedencia desconocida y algunos un tanto cuestionables, se encontraba un hombre cuyo rostro y cuerpo no se podía apreciar muy bien debido a su larga túnica negra que lo cubría en su totalidad. El hombre se encontraba en el centro de la enorme habitación frente a un altar de símbolos extraños iluminado con velas cuya flama era de color azul oscuro. La concentración del hombre se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

—Maou-sama, las estrellas se alinearon, es el momento de su vuelta— de la puerta entro un individuo que portaba las mismas vestimentas del hombre, aunque tenía un aura muy oscura rodeándolo.

— **¿Oh? ¿Así que nuevamente ha llegado el momento?**— una voz tétrica resonó por la gran habitación haciendo eco.

— ¡Si Señor! Todos estamos a las esperas de sus órdenes— se arrodillo con la cabeza gacha esperando las palabras de su amo.

—**Mmm, y al parecer tanto Izanagi-kun como Izanami-chan han estado moviéndose mucho, no hace mucho sentí una perturbación en el espacio-tiempo**— por unos momentos se vislumbraron unos ojos de un color tan rojo como la sangre, —**Mis generales… ¡¿Dónde están mis Generales?!**— todo en la habitación pareció vibrar por el repentino grito del ser.

—R-Re-Respondiendo al señor…— se levantó de golpe dejando ver por unos momentos parte de su piel, la cual era tan negra como la noche, —Solo Nami-sama se ha despertado, los otros 3 están aun en hibernación, en las próximas semanas esperamos despertarlos a todos— espero ansioso la respuesta de su señor muy nervioso.

—**Ese maldito de Izayoi… Bueno, no importa, tengo mucha confianza en Nami**— medito por unos momentos buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir, —**Busquen a alguien adecuado para el despertad del Dios Árbol, es pieza fundamental en mis planes**—se giró con brusquedad para ver a su sirviente de frente.

—S-Señor, ya tenemos a alguien que quiere liberar al Dios Árbol—sintió el sudor bajar por su sien al sentir la atenta mirada de su amo.

—**Nombre… ¡Dime nombre!**— nuevamente la habitación vibro en respuesta de su grito.

—Obito Uchiha—agacho la cabeza negándose ver a su amo.

—**Excelente, necesitamos el Chōetsu del Dios Árbol para que todo funcione… Oh Izanagi-kun, nunca llegaste a pensar que despertaría tan pronto ¿No?**— se giró olvidando la presencia del esbirro, —**Pero mírame, aquí ya estoy planeando regresar y vengarme de todos, y sobre todo de "Ella", seré el único en existencia, todos me obedecerán, y ni siquiera "Él" podrá detenerme…**— pareció recordar la insignificante presencia de su esbirro ya que se giró a encararlo, —** ¡Fuera de mi vista y pasa mis palabras a Nami!**— por última vez la habitación vibro, y hasta el esbirro pudo sentir como su interior se retorcía por las ordenes de su amo.

— ¡Enseguida Maou-sama!— ni lento ni perezoso salió de la habitación para cumplir con sus órdenes.

—**Tantos años han pasado, y todo el mundo parece haber olvidado el nombre de Maou… Pero eso pronto se resolverá**— se volvió a sentar frente al altar y a recitar palabras en un idioma desconocido.

**—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—**

Dos años han pasado desde que Naruto conoció a Kaguya, desde entonces los dos se habían vuelto inseparables; tan inseparable que hasta Kaguya llego a participar en las travesuras que el Uzumaki hacía, tales como pintar las caras del Monte Hokage o ponerle polvo pica-pica en los uniformes en el cuartel ANBU, ¿Cómo lograron meterse en los cuarteles sin ser descubiertos?, ni la joven Kaguya sabía la razón.

Ambos se habían vuelto compañeros del desastre ganado así una fama no muy buena con los aldeanos por las bromas que hacían, siendo algunas un poco pesadas. Aunque había veces en las que Kaguya persuadía a su amigo para que no hiciera algunas bromas, ya que estas o eran demasiado peligrosas tanto para él como para los involucrados, o simplemente los lugares a los que tenían que ir eran demasiado riesgosos en acceder, todo esto con apoyo de Kurama en el interior de Naruto.

En cuanto a su vivienda, al principio los dos habían estado viviendo en un edificio abandonado en los barrios rojos de Konoha, su fuente de calor era una simple hoguera en un barril de algún combustible, y Naruto le había cedido, a pesar de las protestas de la peli-blanca, las "sabanas" y la "cama" más cómoda. La comida que ellos consumían provenía más que todo de los desperdicios de los restaurantes y puestos callejeros de la zona. Pero eso cambio cuando en un descuido de parte de Kurama, los dos fueran capturados por un escuadrón ANBU y llevados ante el Hokage.

-_Flash Back_-

—Hokage-sama, le hemos traído a Naruto Uzumaki como usted pidió— un ANBU irrumpió en la oficina del Hokage trayendo consigo a ambos niños, — pero también tuvimos que traer a esta niña— señalo a Kaguya, quien veía con un poco de miedo a sus alrededores.

— ¿Nos llamó _Hokage-sama_?— se hizo el valiente y miro al Hokage con una expresión retadora mientras sentía como Kaguya se escondía a sus espaldas.

—Naruto-kun, he estado tratando de localizarte durante un buen tiempo— se trató de mostrar lo más amable que podía, tenía que ganarse la confianza de ese niño.

— ¿Para qué quería verme? ¡¿Para volverme a meter en un orfanato?!—libero su enojo en forma de lágrimas, pero se las limpio cuando sintió que Kaguya escondía su cabeza en su espalda.

—No es lo que piensas Naruto-kun—se sintió impresionado por la reacción del niño, —He estado buscándote cuando me entere que el orfanato en que estabas quebró, quería darte una vivienda para que pudieras establecerte y no quedar en la calle— el Hokage lo miro con comprensión, trato de ponerse en los zapatos del niño para entender su dolor e inseguridades.

— ¿Vivienda?— tanto el como Kaguya abrieron los ojos de asombro, — ¿Nos va a dar una casa?— sintió algo dentro suyo revolverse.

—Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer al ser tan amigo de tus padres— pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

— ¡¿Usted conocía a mis padres?!—olvidándose por un momento de la persona a su espalda, en un arranque de ira salto al escritorio del Hokage haciendo que Kaguya caiga de espalda de la impresión.

—Los conocía Naruto-kun, unos muy buenos amigos míos, pero aun eres muy joven como para saber la verdad— dijo en un intento de calmarlo, y ahí fue que se percató de la inusual presencia que acompañaba a Naruto.

—**Escúchalo chico, yo mismo me encargare de decirte cuando estés preparado, pero ahora no es el momento**— la voz de Kurama resonó en su mente en un intento de calmarlo.

—Bien, lo escuchare…— se calmó un poco volviendo junto a Kaguya.

— ¿Quién es la niña?— vio a Kaguya con suma curiosidad

—No es su problema...— intento replicar la pregunta del Hokage, pero la voz de Kurama lo regaño, —Ella es Kaguya... Uzumaki— con un poco de indecisión la presento, al final claro colocándole su apellido puesto que no se sabía el de ella.

—Un gusto Hokage-sama— salió de la espalda de Naruto y se inclinó hacia el Hokage.

— ¿Eres amiga de este muchacho?— asintió internamente por el comportamiento de la chica.

—Sí Hokage-sama, conozco a Naru-kun desde hace un tiempo— no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la respuesta de la chica.

—Bueno, no los sigo entreteniendo más— vio las expresiones incomodas de ambos niños y no los quiso entretener más, así que saco unas llaves del cajón de su escritorio y se las extendió a Naruto, —Aquí tienen las llaves de su apartamento— Naruto las recibió diciendo un ligero "Gracias", —Un ANBU los escoltara hasta llegar a él, y no se preocupen; van a recibir una pensión hasta que se conviertan en ninjas si es que quieren serlo— por un momento vio como los ojos de ambos chicos brillaron ante sus palabras.

-_End Flash back_-

A raíz de eso la situación económica de los dos chicos mejoro en gran medida. El apartamento que el Hokage les había dado se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en el área comercial de la aldea, contando con una buena posición donde todo, desde las tiendas de consumibles hasta las tiendas de ropa y neceseres, en comparación con su otra ubicación, la diferencia era como la del cielo a la tierra, simplemente increíble, ya no tendrían que caminar grandes trechos para llegar a su destino.

En cuanto al apartamento, este contaba con una cocina/comedor a lo cual Kaguya cayo encantada con el arte de la cocina, ella desde que tenía memoria, lo cual solo se remontaba a unos años. También contaba con un pequeño baño lo suficientemente grande como para una ducha y un váter, así como también un lavamanos; la habitación, la única del apartamento, contaba con una cama amplia, unas mesitas de noche y un guardarropa amplio. Aunque solo hubiera una sola cama, ninguno de los dos demostró incomodidad con la idea de dormir juntos.

Sus vestimentas también sufrieron un pequeño cambio, en el caso de Naruto, su chaqueta naranja fue reemplazada por una roja con el Kanji de nueve en su espalda y el Kanji de remolino en su hombro derecho, también se compró unos pantalones AMBU que mejoraban su movilidad para cuando hiciera sus bromas. Kaguya por otro lado, su vestido fue reemplazado por una chaqueta corta (De esas que solo tapan la parte del pecho) y debajo tenía una polera de manga recortada hasta los codos, además de tener unos guantes sin dedos, también tenía unos pesqueros y sandalias ninjas.

Por petición de Naruto el Hokage le otorgo el apellido "Uzumaki" a Kaguya por no poseer alguno, además de que la relación con el viejo Hokage mejoro en gran medida hasta que estos dos llamaban al Hokage "jiji". Y gracias a esa relación, los dos salían casi impunes cuando eran agarrados en sus bromas, aunque el que pagaba las consecuencias era Naruto, el rubio negaba la participación de Kaguya en sus bromas, y el Hokage sabía que eran mentiras del rubio de que la chica no participaba, pero le gustaba que el rubio tomara la responsabilidad.

**—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—**

En estos momentos vemos como los dos chicos estaban caminando por un parque de la aldea, dicho parque era famoso por sus Arboles de Sakura que florecían cada año, pero como estaban en pleno invierno, los arboles de Sakura por lógica no tenían ninguna flor. Los dos habían decidido comer afuera para poder disfrutar del aire fresco que les suministraba el invierno sin sentir la adrenalina de tener a alguien persiguiéndote por jugarle alguna broma. Vieron un claro y extendieron una manta donde pusieron las distintas comidas que Kaguya había preparado con antelación.

—Tu comida si es sorprendente Kagu-chan— llevo un gran Onigiri de frijoles a la boca ante la molesta mirada de Kaguya.

—Gracias Naru-kun, pero no comas deprisa que te vas a atragantar— inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

—Como digas— ignoro la advertencia de su amiga y siguió comido con ganas.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido que escucharon una especie de pelea un poco alejados de ellos, al principio ignoraron los gritos ya que eso no era problema de ellos, pero el grito de una niña hizo que se levantaran y fueran a ver qué pasaba. Vieron un grupo de cinco niños, tres chicos mayores que ellos dos, un niño de unos 5 años y una chica de su misma edad. El grupo de los tres mayores al parecer estaba molestando al menor, pero la chica había decidido defenderlo pero perdió debido a que la superaban en número.

—Vamos Naru-kun a enseñarles una lección a esos abusones— no pudo evitar enojarse por la manera en que los niños mayores estaban abusando de esos dos.

—Como órdenes Kagu-chan— asintió estado de acuerdo con su amiga.

Ambos chicos se acercaron con cuidado para no alertar a los mayores, pero la furia de Kaguya iba creciendo y creciendo al ver los actos de esos 3 niños, era simplemente insoportable para ella ver como alguien abusaba de otra persona simplemente valiéndose de su tamaño. Ella siempre había vivido bajo el ala de Naruto cuando estaban en los barrios rojos de la aldea, y a menudo veía como este peleaba con niños mayores para protegerla, pero esta vez ella sería la que pelearía para proteger a los demás.

—Ustedes, dejen a la chica— llamo la atención de los 5 niños haciendo que estos 3 dejaran de molestar a los otros 2.

— ¿Eh? Pero si tenemos a unos valientes por aquí— el que parecía el mayor embozo una sonrisa molesta.

—Vamos a enseñarles a no meterse con sus mayores—

—Los niños tienen que estar con sus mamis— finalmente el ultimo preparándose para darle una paliza a Naruto y Kaguya por entrometidos.

La siguiente escena pareció muy irreal y paso lo suficientemente rápido como para que los abusones pensaran claramente en donde se habían metido. Dos fueron a por Kaguya creyendo que por ser niña seria presa fácil y la podrían someter con facilidad, pero no contaban que de alguna manera esta desapareció de la vista de ambos chicos para luego aparecer a sus espaldas con una de sus manos levantada apuntándolos.

—Futatsu kamigami: Defuragu (**Dos dioses: Desfragmentación**) — y de su mano salió una energía invisible que hizo que el chico saliera disparado hasta quedar incrustado en una pared y por consecuente inconsciente.

— ¡No! ¡Tú! — vio con ira como su compañero era noqueado con facilidad y se lanzó contra Kaguya.

—Cotúa kamigami: Seishin-tekina shōheki (**Cuatro dioses: Barrera espiritual**) — alzo una vez su mano formando frente a ella una barrera semi-transparente que en lo que el chico choco contra ella fue mandado de regreso dándose un golpe en la cabeza con una roca, — ¿Pero que fue eso? — quedo incrédula mirándose las manos.

-_Con Naruto_-

—Ven niño de mamá, a que no puedes atacarme— le provoco con confianza viendo a Naruto.

—Te enseñare tu lugar— no dijo más dialogo y se lanzó a atacarlo.

Los golpes de Naruto eran torpes y algunos fallaban estrepitosamente, aunque eso era de esperarse de alguien quien casi nunca peleaba, solo lo necesario como cuando Kaguya estaba en peligro. En un descuido, Naruto fallo otro de sus ataques y el busca pleitos aprovecho y le dio una patada en la boca del estómago sacándole el aire, lo que hizo que Naruto retrocediera adolorido por el golpe repentino, en el pasado lo habían golpeado en el estómago, pero eso no significaba que toleraba este tipo de dolores.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Mejor anda a llorar con tu mami— vio con burla como Naruto se retorcía del dolor.

—Maldito— sintió como una gran ira lo atacaba y un Chakra rojo lo envolvió.

Antes de que el mayor se pudiera dar cuenta, ya estaba incrustado en un árbol con al menos cuatro costillas rotas y Naruto aún estaba envuelto en ese Chakra rojo intenso. Sus pupilas se afilaron, las marcas en sus mejillas se volvieron más evidentes, sus caninos crecieron y las uñas de sus dedos se convirtieron en garras al tiempo que en su espalda aparecían 2 colas hechas de ese Chakra rojo. Estaba listo para atacar, para despedazar a ese humilde humano que quiso darle una paliza, pero alguien en su mente lo detuvo.

—**Cálmate chico, si se enteran nada bueno podría pasar**— reconoció la voz de su compañero y de inmediato se calmó.

— ¿Naru-kun? — se acercó a donde estaba Naruto preocupada de su estado.

—Estoy bien Kagu-chan— el Chakra rojo se disolvió y Naruto vio a su amiga con una mirada tranquila.

— ¿Us-uste-des qui-quiénes son? — ambos miraron hacia el origen de la voz y se encontraron con la mirada de la niña a la que salvaron con una combinación de miedo, tristeza y curiosidad.

— ¡Hola! Soy Naruto Uzumaki y ella es mi amiga Kaguya Uzumaki un gusto— retomo su siempre alegría mientras se presentaba a él y a Kaguya.

— ¿Estás bien? — ignorando un poco la subida de tono de Naruto, Kaguya se acercó a ella para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

—S-si gra-gracias, s-soy Hina-nata Hyūga— ella asintió y sin ver a Kaguya a los ojos se presentó.

Cuando lograron verla bien se sorprendieron, no era menos, la chica esa Hinata tenía los mismos ojos que Kaguya, la Hyūga al ver también los ojos de la Uzumaki también se sorprendió, nunca había visto sus mismos ojos en alguien que no fuera Hyūga, y según todas esas veces en las que su padre la sermoneaba, eso era imposible, pero ahí estaba ella, Kaguya Uzumaki con los mismos ojos que representaban el Doujutsu de su clan, no podía ni imaginar lo que su padre diría, o cualquiera de los ancianos del Souke, pero eso era si ellos se enteraban.

Naruto invito a Hinata y al niño a que los acompañara a comer, pero el niño se fue antes de que siquiera Naruto formulara palabra alguna, y en cuanto a la Hyūga, ella acepto gustosa, pero en realidad le quería preguntar unas cuantas cosas a la Uzumaki, quería confirmar si ella en realidad no era una Hyūga exiliada del clan, aunque en los últimos años no había escuchado ni leído nada sobre antiguos miembros que se hubieran ido o se exiliaron y en caso de hacerlo, los ancianos del clan sellarían el Byakugan, pero nada perdía con preguntarlo.

— ¿Po-por qué ti-enes e-eso-sos ojos? — dejo a un lado su extrema timidez y le preguntó.

—Eso mismo te pregunto a ti ¿Por qué tus ojos se parecen a los míos? — también le lanzo la misma pregunta.

—Desde que Kagu-chan tiene memoria siempre ha tenido esos ojos— vio los ojos de su amiga y los de Hinata confundido.

—L-los Hy-ūga na-nacemos co-con es-es-tos o-ojos, es un-estro Ke-kkei Gen-genkai el By-Byakugan— los colores se le subieron al rostro al sentir como era el centro de atención.

— ¿Entonces significa que soy una Hyūga? — se vio a si misma asombrada de (Posiblemente) pertenecer a un clan.

—N-no, no co-conoz-co a nin-gún Hyū-ga co-con esas ca-carac-racterísticas— más, las palabras de Hinata rompieron esa ilusión.

—Oh, pensé que venía de tu clan— se deprimió un poco por lo que Hinata dijo.

—Bueno ¡Comamos que tengo hambre! — Viendo que el ambiente se volvía deprimente, decidió romperlo con su usual actitud.

—Tienes razón, ven con nosotros Hinata-chan a nuestro picnic, todo lo prepare yo— capto la intención de su amigo y embozo una sonrisa.

—Es-esta bi-en— asintió sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo querida.

—**Oye chico**— la voz de Kurama en su mente lo hizo detener.

—_ ¿Qué paso Kurama-nii?_ — vio si sus amigas se habían dado cuenta de su repentina parada, pero al ver que ambas hablaban (Kaguya tratando de sacarle conversación a Hinata) se relajó.

—**Lo de hoy me hizo pensar, necesitan entrenamiento si quieren entrar a la academia, por lo que a partir de mañana van a seguir un régimen estricto de duro entrenamiento**— esas simples palabras dejo a Naruto en blanco, para segundos después…

— ¡¿EH?! — su grito fue lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de las chicas.

Y el zorro cumplió con su palabra, pero que bien la cumplió. Lo primero era despertar al siempre perezoso rubio por todos los medios que él poseía (Los cuales no eran muchos), cuando al fin lo lograba despertar, este despertaba a su querida amiga quien dormía a su lado, aunque ella al contrario que él se despertaba con mucha facilidad. Preparaban el desayuno para luego empezar a hacer el primer ejercicio en el itinerario que el Zorro les había impuesto: Darle 2 vueltas a la aldea.

En esos momentos ambos agradecían el ser perseguidos casi diariamente por un escuadrón ANBU, puesto que hacerle 2 vueltas a la aldea no era nada fácil para unos infantes para ellos, pero todo fue de mal en peor cuando el zorro se dio cuenta que ambos ya hacían las 2 vueltas con suma facilidad, así que las aumento a 5 vueltas. Además de todo eso, por órdenes de Kurama fueron a uno de los múltiples campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, más precisamente el más apartado para seguir con el régimen de entrenamiento.

Al ser los primeros días de entrenamiento fue un poco más "Suave" con ellos, aunque si ser "Suave" se refería a ponerlos hacer 20 flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas, los pobres chicos quedaban adoloridos y sin energía después de hacer eso. Después de lo que el zorro llamo "Calentamiento", les empezó a enseñarles algo de control de Chakra, empezando con algo más básico, pegar hojas de árboles en sus frentes solo usando Chakra; aunque al principio ambos no lograban que las hojas se les pegara ni unos segundos, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo ambos lograros alargar el tiempo, aunque por alguna razón Kaguya siempre lograba tener la hoja un par de segundos más que él.

Luego de todos esos entrenamientos básicos, empezaron con el plato fuerte: El entrenamiento de Taijutsu. Kurama sabía que no podía exigirle mucho a sus cuerpos de infantes, por lo que ambos hacían combates de entrenamiento amistosos donde el zorro solo se limitaba a señalarles las aberturas de cada uno. Tuvieron una breve pausa para almorzar a pesar de que era pasado del mediodía; ambos se sentaron a comer el almuerzo que Kaguya había hecho más temprano. Apenas terminaron de comer, Kurama les ordeno que fueran a la biblioteca en busca de mejores ejercicio de Chakra, en específicos para principiantes, puesto que los de grado superior eran para Chūnin y Jōnin.

Aprovechando que estaban en la biblioteca el zorro aprovecho para que leyeran un poco sobre temas varios que bien les iba a ser necesario en un futuro. Para asombro de ambos, el tiempo se les fue mientras buscaban los libros que necesitaban, si no fuera por el recordatorio de Kurama de que tenían que volver a su entrenamiento a ambos se les hubiese hecho tarde. Volvieron al campo de entrenamiento a seguir con las prácticas de las hojas, lamentablemente Naruto no pudo aumentar mucho su tiempo manteniendo la hoja pegada a su frente, Kaguya por otro lado casi llego a duplicar el tiempo de Naruto. Kurama le dijo a Naruto que eso podría deberse a que por alguna razón (Que él mismo conocía) Kaguya tenía mucho mejor de Chakra que Naruto. Ella viendo que Kurama había tocado ese punto, Kaguya le pregunto sobre esas extrañas habilidades que ella había usado el día de ayer, pero para pesar de ella, el zorro expreso su desconocimiento.

Al día siguiente volvieron a hacer el mismo entrenamiento que ayer, aunque las cinco vueltas impuestas por Kurama se habían convertido en un total de once vueltas puesto que Naruto se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de jugarle una broma en el proceso a unos Jōnin que hacían sus patrullas, y estos furiosos empezaron a perseguirlos, solo pararon cuando un capitán ANBU los había regañado. Kurama viendo que los chicos querían hacer más ejercicios, les sumo un total de 10 a los estiramientos para pesar de los chicos (Naruto se ganó una reprimiendo por parte de Kaguya); por supuesto sobra decir que los chicos terminaron aún más cansados que el día de ayer. Luego de eso ambos retomaron el ejercicio de la hoja, aunque por el cansancio ninguno de los dos pudo progresar mucho, hasta se atreverían a decir que retrocedieron.

—**Oye chico**—la voz de Kurama llamo la atención de un muy cansado Naruto.

— ¿Qué paso Kurama-nii? — le respondió casi sin ganas.

—**Te voy a enseñar un Jutsu que les va a servir mucho**— el cansancio pareció haberse ido por las palabras de Kurama.

— ¿Qué paso Naru-kun? — Vio con preocupación cómo su amigo de siempre se detenía y hacia unos sellos de mano, luego vio como él se rodeó de una nube de humo, — ¿Estás bien Naru-kun? — su preocupación solo aumento cuando vio como la nube de humo se tragaba a su amigo, pero luego se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que le había pasado cuando esta se dispersó.

—Hola Kagu-chan— Naruto pareció divertirse al ver la expresión que Kaguya había puesto.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! — casi se cayó de espaldas por la sorpresa.

—Es un Jutsu que…— pero se detuvo al ver lo que le pasaba a su clon.

El clon empezó a rodearse de un Chakra rojizo burbujeante que Naruto se le hacía familiar, pero aun así se alejó asustado del clon por la impresión. Ambos vieron con asombro como el clon de Naruto se le alargaban las uñas, parte de su pelo se tiño de rojo, las marcas en sus mejillas se convirtieron en bigotes reales y las pupilas de sus ojos se rasgaron. El clon se quedó estático en el lugar con la mirada gacha, tanto Naruto como Kaguya temieron lo peor, pero de pronto…

—** ¡OOHH sí!** — De golpe el clon exclamo estirándose, —**Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía ser libre**— miro como ambos chicos lo veían con curiosidad, más lo que hizo fue crecer más su ego, —**Me presento, soy el Kyūbi no Yoko, pero díganme Kurama o si prefieren me dicen "El ser más poderoso del mundo" ¿Saben qué? Mejor llámenme por ese último**— se debatió internamente sobre la mejor forma en que le gustaría ser llamado.

— ¿Kurama-nii? — miro a su "Clon" impresionado comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Así que eres el hermano de Naru-kun? — al igual que Naruto, ella también estaba asombrada.

—**Basta de charla, enséñale los sellos a Kaguya y traten de hacer 5 clones cada uno, ahora empieza el verdadero entrenamiento**— ninguno de los dos notó como una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

Y así la tortu… Que se diga, entrenamiento dio comienzo. A Kaguya le tomo un par de intentos dominar el Jutsu, pero tal y como si estuviera en su naturaleza, ella llego a dominarlo hasta mejor que Naruto. Ambos hicieron cinco y les ordenaron seguir con el entrenamiento de las hojas de Chakra además de un par más de clones para que practicaran los Jutsus básicos que les iban a enseñar en la academia mientras que otros dos se encargaban del Taijutsu puesto que Kurama tenía miedo de que ambos tuvieran la típica sobre-carga de información cuando los clones se disiparan. Y ese fue un dato muy útil para ambos cuando se enteraron del funcionamiento de los clones.

Tanto él como Kaguya fueron a la biblioteca a continuar con la lectura que habían dejado inconclusa el día de ayer. Ya cuando dio el mediodía, tomaron el almuerzo mientras veían a sus clones entrenar siendo supervisados por el clon de Naruto poseído por Kurama. No dispersaron los clones cuando acabaron el entrenamiento, en su lugar regresaron al apartamento y cenaron; ya cuando se disponían a dormirse fue cuando dispersaron los clones, y tal como Kurama suponía, ambos se desmayaron por la sobrecarga de información.

-_Una semana después_-

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde el comienzo del "Entrenamiento" de Kurama y ambos chicos habían hecho un muy buen avance en este. El control de Chakra de ambos había mejorado, a lo que los chicos habían dejado el entrenamiento con las hojas y empezaron a escalar arboles usando solo los pies, aunque ese entrenamiento no duro mucho, ya que al cabo de un par de días pasaron a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento de Chakra: Caminata sobre el agua, sin embargo, para pesar de ambos, mantenerse a flote parecía ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sobre el Taijutsu, ambos no habían hecho ningún avance significativo por la falta de un buen maestro, Kurama solo sabía el Taijutsu de los zorros y digamos que ese Taijutsu no era muy apropiado para ellos. A ambos solo les quedaba practicar con el clon poseído por Kurama y este solo se limitaba a señalarle las fallas en sus poses mientras ellos mejoraban sus velocidades de reacción y mejoraban sus sentidos; algo muy arcaico, pero a falta de algo mejor, solo le quedaba conformarse con eso.

En Ninjutsu los chicos habían hecho un avance significativo, pero a falta de un papel de Chakra para saber sus naturalezas Kurama solo se había limitado a enseñarles los Jutsus básicos. El Kawarimi no Jutsu era uno de ellos, consistía en reemplazarse con un objeto para esquivar un ataque, el Henge no Jutsu que consistía en transformarse en otra persona u objeto y que en opinión de los chicos era el segundo Jutsu después del Kage Bunshi que más les era útil, ya que les permitía acceder a secciones de la biblioteca solo para ninjas transformándose en distintos Chūnin y Jōnin. Y por último estaba el Shunshi no Jutsu, que consistía en moverse a alta velocidad a distancias cortas o largas, lo único malo de ese Jutsu era que necesitaba concentración y mucho Chakra.

En el Genjutsu ni siquiera hacia faltaba mencionarlo. Ninguno de los dos había podido aprender ninguna ilusión ya que el zorro carecía de alguno en su muy amplio arsenal, pero ambos habían acordado buscar información sobre el tema en la biblioteca. En Shurikenjutsu y Kunaijutsu también habían hecho un avance, siendo capaces de dar en el centro a un blanco a 20 metros de distancia, estaban practicando en darles a blancos en movimientos pero era más difícil de lo que pensaban.

**—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—**

En estos momentos vemos a los chicos que estaban en su descanso para almorzar mientras que los clones entrenaban, pero un ruido proveniente de los arbustos cercanos los alerto a ambos, cada uno invoco dos clones y se fueron acercando a los arbustos, sus temores se calmaron cuando lograron visualizar una cabellera azul que los miraba con una expresión nerviosa al ser descubierta, aunque claro, ambos ya a su recién descubierto espía.

—Hola Hinata-chan— el saludo de Naruto la sobresalto un poco.

—Hola Hina, ¿Qué haces? — por otro lado, Kaguya la vio con curiosidad, le interesaba saber el motivo por el cual Hinata los estaba espiando.

—Ho-hola Na-Naruto-kun, Kaguya-san. Solo los es-estaba vi-vien-do— solo atino a jugar con sus dedos mientras un fuerte sonrojo adorno su rostro, nunca llego a pensar que sería descubierta.

— ¡Kawaii! — un extraño instinto hizo que Kaguya se lanzara sobre la pobre Hinata y la abrazara sin intención de dejarla ir.

—K-Kagu-chan… Creo que se nos va— sudor frio corrió por la frente de Naruto al ver como el rostro de Hinata se volvía pálido.

— ¿Ah? ¿Hina? ¡Hina responde! — paso de abrazarla a zarandear a la pobre Hinata, quien al fin pareció recuperar el color.

—Oye Hinata-chan, tengo una idea, no sé si te interesara— en un intento de salvar a la pobre Hinata, se le ocurrió algo que muy seguramente llamaría la atención de Kaguya.

— ¿Qué planeas Naru-kun? — su plan dio resultado, lo que hizo que por fin Hinata respirara con normalidad cuando Kaguya aflojo un poco su agarre.

—Acompáñanos a entrenar Hinata-chan— ambas chicas se miraron asombradas por la proposición.

— ¡Qué gran idea Naruto! — Abandono a Hinata para luego lanzarse a abrazar a Naruto felicitándolo por la idea, —Naru-kun tiene razón Hina, acompáñanos ¡¿Siiii?! — miro a Hinata usando la mortal Mirada de Cachorro Regañado.

—Es-esta bi-bien Kagu-Kaguya-san— no dudo en aceptar la propuesta, por fuera seguía con su nerviosismo, pero internamente celebraba por ser invitada a acompañarlos.

— ¡Esta hecho! — Salto con alegría y jalo el brazo de Hinata para acercarla a ella y mirarla con seriedad, —Hemos leído que los Hyūga son expertos en Taijutsu y da la casualidad que necesitamos ayuda— la dejo en un lugar en concreto y se colocó delante de ella tomando posición de Taijutsu.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? — se emocionó al saber lo que Kaguya pretendía.

—Naru-kun… Si eres lento— miro con fastidio a su amigo para luego volver a mirar a Hinata, —Cuando quieras— llamo su atención ya que al parecer Hinata se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Tra-tare de ha-cer l-lo me-mejor que pu-eda— asintió con entusiasmo y adopto la pose básica del estilo de su clan.

—**_Al menos hicieron una nueva amiga_**— Kurama veía toda la interacción de los chicos con su nueva amiga desde la distancia, sin saber que eran vigilados.

-_En un lugar cercano_-

—Danzō-sama tiene que saber sobre esto— una figura enmascarada veía todos los movimientos de Naruto y compañía mientras se escondía en unos arbustos, pero luego desapareció sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

-_En la base subterránea Raíz_-

Raíz, una subdivisión ANBU súper secreta fundada por el Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, para proteger a la aldea entre las sombras. En su tiempo esta sub-división ANBU causo mucha controversia por los deshumanizados actos que estos realizaban, pero siempre por algún vacío legar se impedía que esta cerrara hasta los días de hoy. El estilo de hacer las cosas de esa sub-división ANBU no había cambiado mucho, pero a pesar de todo cumplían con la función por la que fue inicialmente fundada a pesar de la opinión pública, y por publica me refiero a la opinión del concejo y concejo de clanes.

Cuando esta división cayó en manos de Danzō Shimura hace unos años, la termino convirtiendo en una división especializada en misiones para un "Bien" para Konoha, pero en realidad Danzō usa os recursos de Raíz para sus propios fines llegando a hacer tratos con otras aldeas hasta con el Sannin traidor Orochimaru, todo bajo su ideal de convertir a Konoha en la Aldea Ninja más poderosa de las Cinco Naciones Ninja, puesto que según él, Konoha se ha debilitado bajo el mandato de Hiruzen.

En estos momentos se encontraba Danzō sentado tras un escritorio siendo protegido por sus dos ANBU Raíz más confiables mientras hacia un poco de papeleo, cuando de golpe apareció el ANBU al que había encargado vigilar a Naruto y por consecuente a Kaguya, este sonrió pensando que su subordinado le traería buenas noticias. El ANBU se arrodillo con sumo respeto para después empezar a dar el informe de lo que había visto hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

—Danzō-sama, vengo a dar mi informe semanal sobre Uzumaki Naruto— hablo con una voz seria y sin emociones.

—Prosigue— acomodo los documentos con los que estaba trabajando.

—Confirmo sus sospechas, el Kyūbi no murió la noche en que lucho contra el Yondaime— esas palabras hizo que Danzō embozara unas sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Entonces a la final siempre el chico Uzumaki fue el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, ¿Qué hay acerca de la chica que siempre lo acompaña? — una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro con respecto a lo último.

—Uzumaki Kaguya todavía es un misterio Danzō-sama, pero mantiene el mismo nivel que Uzumaki Naruto— la ira apareció en el rostro tuerto de Danzō.

— ¡Incompetentes! ¡Les envío a hacer una tarea simple que consiste en averiguar la identidad de una niña y no pueden! — de la ira dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, más los ANBU presente ni se inmutaron, —Si eso es lo único que me tienes que decir, ya te puedes retirar— se masajeo el puente de la nariz tratando de calmar su ira.

—Tengo algo más que decirle Danzō-sama y puede serle de interés, la heredera Hyūga se unió a los dos chicos— inmediatamente su ira se fue y se reemplazó con interés.

—Oh, eso sí que es interesante, sigue vigilándolos, pero que no se te escape nada— no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces y el ANBU se fue con un "Hai" —Aunque esa última información no me beneficiaria casi para mi objetivo, la primera sí que me vendrá bien si es que me quiero convertir en Hokage— su mente empezó a maquinar un maquiavélico plan para que su vital objetivo se cumpliera (***1**).

-_Horas más tarde_-

Después de terminar con el entrenamiento básico en compañía de Hinata, ambos se despidieron de ella y se dispusieron dar una vuelta a la aldea, los dos le habían pedido a Hinata que los acompañase, pero ella tenía algunos asuntos con su clan. Cuando regresaron al departamento hicieron desvanecer los clones usados en el entrenamiento, y aunque ya no perdían el conocimiento tal y como en los primeros días, aun así se sentían mareados y perdían el sentido del equilibrio por un buen tiempo.

Al día siguiente, por la noche y luego de hacer todo el entrenamiento diario, ambos daban una vuelta por la aldea en busca de un local de comida rápida para cenar, ya que ese día Kaguya no se sentía con muchas ganas o mejor dicho, ella se encontraba muy cansada como para cocinar algo de cena, por lo que ambos acordaron comer en la calle. Divisaron un establecimiento un poco decente llamado Ichiraku Ramen el cual les llamo la atención, el lugar se trataba de un local algo pequeño con unas cuantas mesas y una barra que también servía como lugar para que los clientes pidieran y comieran.

—Buenas noches, quiero un Ramen de cerdo— leyó un poco el menú y pidió el plato que le más le llamo la atención.

—A mi igual por favor— pidió lo mismo que su amigo.

—Claro, ya se los traigo— con una sonrisa dio el visto bueno de las ordenes de sus dos nuevos clientes.

El viejo se veía que era alguien amable, y al parecer él y su hija, una joven de unos 16 años calculaban los chicos, eran los que mantenían en funcionamiento el establecimiento. El servicio era excelente, ya que no pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando les trajeron los tazones; ambos se deleitaron ante el olor exquisito que salía de la comida y no tardaron en llevarse el primer bocado a la boca y fue cuando sintieron un mundo de sabores que trascendían toda las demás comidas que habían comido, hasta Kaguya tuvo que admitir que su cocina era inferior a este manjar y en menos de veinte segundos ya habían terminado sus respectivos tazones.

— ¡Mas! — ambos al unísono extendieron sus tazones hacia el viejo.

—Oh, en verdad que les gusto— el viejo no pudo estar más que feliz cuando vio que los dos chicos apreciaban su comida y de inmediato fue a rellenar los tazones de ambos.

A la final se comieron cada uno 15 tazones de Ramen de distintos sabores hasta que decidieron retirarse, aunque eso les costó un fuerte regaño de parte de Kurama por comer "Comida basura" como le decía, aunque inmediatamente ambos chicos le refutaron diciendo que el Ramen era una comida digna de los dioses. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, deshicieron los clones y sufrieron los efectos secundarios antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

.

**Siguiente Capitulo: Días de academia.**

**Y aquí estamos nuevamente, como vieron hice algunos cambios al principio, ya que como ya se debiendo de haber dado cuenta o sospechado, el concepto de los Generales me lo invente en caps posteriores, y para mantener la continuidad y coherencia decidí hacer ese pequeño gran cambio, y otros pequeños en el capítulo para mayor comprensión de lo ocurrido. Además, si extrañan las notas finales explicando el capítulo, me lo pueden poner en los Review y las seguiré poniendo al igual que este pequeño apartado donde explico los cambios hechos.**

**Esto es un poco especial, he leído más o menos la historia desde 0 y me di cuenta de algo… Necesito hacer unos cuantos arcos nuevos (Según vea que puedan ir si es que no puedo acomodar bien los caps futuros) para llenar huecos argumentales, a corto plazo en concreto estoy pensando agregar un pequeño arco que abarque los planes de Danzo… Ya que creo que no lo desarrolle (Tal y como muchas cosas xD), así que bueno, solo quedara ver en donde ponerlo, pero si, significa caps nuevos y no editados (xD). Y como información adicional, el tiempo de actualización de esta nueva historia hasta que lleguemos al final de la edición será de entre 5 días a 7 días más o menos, aunque tratare de que sea menos que más (xD). No los entretengo más y adiós, nos leemos luego.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***1: No pude evitar volver a ponerlo del original (XD).**

**ATT: Suin.**


	3. Días de Academia

**Aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo editado de Descendiente Primordial, tratare de aumentar el ritmo en que los subo, ya que lo único que hago es editar los capítulos originales… Pero es muy puñetero editar (xD), me da mucha lala, prefiero escribir desde cero, pero bueno, eso gano por escribir esta historia con tantas cosas y no desarrollar la mayoría.**

**Es cierto que no espero que me dejen Review, ya que este es una edición, pero duele el ver que no mucha gente la está leyendo (T_T). Al menos llegare a la parte "Shippuden" y tomare una decisión (La original solo estaba a no más de 5 capítulos de terminar la primera parte xD). Pero seguiré actualizando para que disfruten (Los que me leen) de una historia decente.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: ****CCSakuraforever**** por su review en el cap anterior, me alegra que sigues interesado en la historia; y como siempre animo a todos a dejar su review, que me alegran el día.**

**Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando**.**

—_Blah, Blah, Blah_— personaje pensando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah**— Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah— **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego**)** — **técnica y traducción.

**Capítulo 3: Días de academia.**

Un año ha pasado desde que Naruto y Kaguya junto a Hinata habían empezado el entrenamiento. Los tres habían hecho avances a pasos agigantados, tanto Naruto y Kaguya lograron dominar casi a la perfección los ejercicios de Chakra y con los ejercicios diarios sus condiciones físicas no estaban muy lejos; desde que Hinata se unió a los entrenamientos todo no hizo más que mejorar, el tener a una Hyūga dispuesta a ayudarte con combates de entrenamientos sin duda es beneficioso.

Hinata tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que gracias a los dos Uzumaki su timidez disminuyo un poco, además que su estilo de combate dio un salto hacia la luna, pues teniendo a Kurama, a pesar de no saber mucho sobre el estilo Hyūga, como maestro era de una gran ayuda para saber en dónde mejorar gracias a la aguda percepción del Bijū. Su mejora era tal que últimamente se unió a los entrenamientos de Naruto y Kaguya para practicar Ninjutsu, aun cuando esa arte ninja está prohibida en su clan.

En resumen, aunque el entrenamiento de los tres no se puede comparar al entrenamiento de un Shinobi en servicio, sus aptitudes están por encima de un Genin recién salido de la academia y casi llegando a estar igual al de un Chūnin novato. Los tres siendo un huérfano, una niña perdida y una heredera fallida sin duda que es un panorama para nada alentador, y era por eso que los tres llevan haciendo este entrenamiento, para demostrar que hasta los más bajos pueden llegar a lo más alto; y todo nos lleva al día de hoy.

Hace dos meses acudieron con el Hokage pidiéndole que los inscribieran en la academia, porque al ellos no tener tutores legales no se podían inscribir ellos mismos. El Hokage con gusto los había inscrito y les dijo que hoy empezaba el primer día en la academia, pero se preguntaran ¿Cuál es el problema?, los dos llevaban más de un año levantándose a las 5:00am, pero justamente hoy el reloj despertador había sonado a las 7:45am, y da la casualidad que la ceremonia de apertura era a las 8:15am.

— ¡Rápido Naru-kun, no llegaremos a tiempo!— Con su cabello destilando agua y con el cepillo de crema dental en la boca, Kaguya daba vueltas por la casa terminando de vestirse.

—Dame unos minutos, casi acabo de comer— con el mismo aspecto que su amiga y además teniendo un bol de ramen en sus manos devorando todo su contenido con rapidez.

—Si tan solo no me hubieras dicho para ir a ese local a comer asado no tendríamos esta situación— su amigo solo se alzó de hombro a lo que ella bufo molesta.

—Su comida es buena— fue su sencilla respuesta mientras lanzaba el bol con precisión hacia el lavabo.

—Calla— desvió la mirada sonroja de solo pensar en las 10 raciones que cada uno se comió anoche.

Debido a que se habían despertado súper tarde, a los dos se le acumularon las tareas mañaneras, tuvieron que bañarse juntos mientras hacían sus necesidades diarias, aunque de vez en cuando se bañaban juntos para estar listos antes de la 5:30am que es la hora cuando salen a correr, lo encontraban un poco incómodo por lo que no lo hacían muy a menudo y más que sus cuerpos ya se están desarrollando. En cuanto al desayuno, al menos siempre tienen algo de comida "Instantánea", Kaguya agarro unos panes de la despensa para completar y los calentó mientras que Naruto se sirvió ramen.

Cuando estuvieron listos, viendo que el reloj ya marcaba las 8:07am rápidamente saltaron para subir a los tejados y llegar lo más pronto a la academia. Debido a que su departamento se encontraba a diez minutos a paso de ninja, no les quedo más que emplear los resultados de los entrenamientos e hicieron el sello que les permitía liberar unos sellos especiales de gravedad que Kurama les había instruido para el entrenamiento, los cuales aumentan el peso de sus cuerpos casi tres veces su peso normal.

Llegaron al techo de la academia justo a tiempo a que el timbre de comienzo de clases sonara. Bajaron del tejado y entraron a la academia junto a varios niños que seguramente también es su primer día de clases y al contrario que ellos dos, se notaba que ellos sí tuvieron una mañana normal. Fueron hasta el área de entrenamiento del exterior donde ya están muchos niños en hileras viendo al lugar donde ya el Hokage está dispuesto a dar el discurso de inicio del año.

—Pss, Naruto-kun, Ka-Kaguya-san, por aquí— ambos se detuvieron al escuchar que alguien los llamo.

—Ohayō Hinata-chan— alzo su mano para saludar a su amiga.

—Hola Hina— Imito a su compañero y saludo a la chica Hyūga.

— ¿Se les hizo tarde hoy? — Con una mirada curiosa les pregunto a los chicos.

—Sí, nuestro reloj biológico fallo y el despertador sonó tarde hoy— el rubio se casco la cabeza nervioso revelándole a la chica por qué ambos llegaban a esa hora.

—De u-ustedes dos ya ni sé que pueda pasar— Hinata soltó unas risitas al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio.

—Ya el Hokage acabo de dar el discurso— les llamo la atención a ambos al notar que el Hokage ya se estaba yendo y que los instructores los separaban para ir a los salones.

Y como la peli-blanca había dicho, unos instructores llego y los llamo para llevarlos a los salones que les correspondían. Por suerte los tres quedaron juntos, además de unos chicos con los que Naruto y Kaguya mantienen una pequeña relación pero sin llegar más allá. Se sentaron en casi la última fila quedando Naruto en el centro, Kaguya a su derecha y Hinata a su izquierda; cuando el salón se terminó de llenar, Naruto pudo ver algunos rostros que eran famosos como los herederos de los clanes.

—**Bien Naruto, según lo que han estado leyendo tú y Kaguya, identifícame cada heredero de clan**— pudo escuchar la voz de su inquilino en su cabeza.

—_Déjame ver_—por debajo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, paso su vista por el salón, —_Kiba Inuzuka, su clan se especializa en los Jutsu de cooperación con animales, y al parecer él no es la excepción_—Naruto pudo ver al chico Inuzuka con el que había tenido algunos altercados y que además carga un perro en su cabeza, —_Ino Yamanaka, su clan se especializa en Jutsu mentales, su padre es miembro del IT_— fijo su vista en una rubia de ojos azules, es la primera vez que la veía así que no tenía un concepto en contra la chica, —_Shino Aburame, su clan se especializa en Jutsu que usan insectos, y por lo visto le gusta el misterio_— volteo a ver a un chico casi completamente cubierto con un suéter con capucha, en el pasado había tenido una que otra charla con él, así que mantenía una buena idea con respecto a su persona, —_Shikamaru Nara, su clan se especializa en Jutsu de posesión de sombra y sus variantes, además de tener un CI superior a la de un humano promedio_— Naruto reconoció al chico con el que había tenido una que otra conversación en el pasado.

— **Ya quisieras tener su mismo CI** — se molestó por la burla de su compañero.

—_No me distraigas_— le refunfuño internamente y nuevamente volvió con el reconocimiento, —_Chōji Akimichi, su clan se especializa en Jutsu de expansión corporal, además de que su clan inventaron las Píldoras de Soldados_— se refirió al chico de "Huesos grandes" que está comiendo una bolsa de frituras. Él y Kaguya se habían encontrado con el anteriormente cuando estaban en un puesto de barbacoa, pero no establecieron una conversación relevante, —_Y por último, Sasuke Uchiha, su clan es especialista en el Katon además de ser usuarios del Doujutsu Sharingan; un Doujutsu capaz de copiar cualquier Jutsu existente y de predecir los ataques del oponente_— dijo refiriéndose a un chico peli-negro que está en una de las esquinas del salón solo.

— ¿Qué tal? — escucho que su amiga Kaguya lo llamo.

—Están todos los herederos de los clanes de la aldea— esa respuesta hizo que Kaguya se lamiera la boca mientras sonreía.

—Es nuestro momento para demostrar lo que valemos Naru-kun— la aptitud de Kaguya contagió un poco a Naruto.

—Esperen chicos, creo que no sería buena idea que destaquemos mucho— la voz de la razón cayó sobre los chicos.

— ¿Por qué Hina-chan? — ante la pregunta la oji-perla se puso a pensar antes de contestar.

—Soy considerada la más débil Hyūga, y ustedes son unos huérfanos, ¿Que mejoremos así sin más no sería sospechoso? — el punto que expuso la oji-perla era válido.

—Mou, pero yo le quería patear el trasero a ese Uchiha— señalo a Sasuke que no hacía más que rechazara a las chicas que le iban a proponerle algo, —Parece como si tuviera un palo de dos metros en el trasero— con el ceño levemente fruncido se acostó en la mesa.

—Tranquilo Naru-kun, ya vas a tener tu tiempo para lucirte— la Uzumaki le palmeo la espalda a su amigo consolándolo.

—Muy bien mina-san, guarden silencio— las conversaciones de todos se interrumpieron por la llegada del profesor, —Mi nombre es Iruka y seré su profesor durante la estadía de ustedes en la academia— el nombrado Iruka saco una carpeta y después la abrió para decir, —Ahora voy a pasar lista para asegurarme que están todos, presten atención— y empezó a nombrar a cada uno de los alumnos del salón.

—Este profesor…— Naruto se le quedo viendo a Iruka tratando de recordar algo.

— ¿Qué paso Naru-kun? — Al ver la rara expresión que puso su compañero, Kaguya quiso saber que pensaba.

—Este profesor nos ayudó antes de que el Hokage nos diera el apartamento, cuando nos atraparon robando unas manzanas, él las pago para que no nos hicieran nada— Recordó de golpe embozando una sonrisa.

—E-entonces es de fiar— Hinata hablo después de decir "Presente" cuando la nombraron.

—Oh, ya recordé— imitando los gestos del Uzumaki rubio, la peli-blanca se rasco la cabeza.

—Serás Kagu-chan— vio a su compañera con los ojos entre-cerrados.

—Uzumaki Kaguya— escucharon el nombre de la peli-blanca.

—Presente— levantando la mano aviso de su presencia.

—Uzumaki Naruto— seguidamente fue el nombre del rubio el cual llamaron.

—Aquí profesor— de forma energética levanto su mano.

—Tampoco tienes que ser así Naruto-kun— le recrimino la Hyūga con una sonrisa regañando al rubio.

—Ya, ya, Hinata-chan— con un gesto de mano, mando a callar a la chica.

—No seas malo con Hina Naru-baka— y la peli-blanca le dio un zape por lo que el Uzumaki le hizo a la Hyūga, haciendo que soltara unas lagrima.

—Gōmen Hinata-chan— juntando sus manos pidió perdón.

—N-no te preocupes Naruto-kun— con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas le sonrió al rubio.

— ¡Muy bien clases! — Iruka llamo usando un Jutsu extraño a ojos de los chicos haciendo que su voz se amplifique, —Hoy por ser el primer día de academia les quiero introducir a la historia ninja…— los quejidos en general de los chicos interrumpió su explicación, —… Pero los del consejo me ordenaron que hiciéramos unas prácticas para evaluar sus niveles iníciales— esas palabras calmaron a los bulliciosos estudiantes, —Ahora síganme hacia la arena de afuera— y con un ademan de mano les señalo que lo siguieran a afuera del aula.

Ordenados en filas todos salieron hacia el patio de la academia donde hay varias cosas para practicar las habilidades ninja, desde un campo de tiro de Kunai y Shuriken, hasta una gran pista de obstáculos que emociono a más de uno. Pero sus ánimos se vinieron abajo cuando Iruka les dijo que solo iban a ocupar el campo de tiro y la arena para un pequeño enfrentamiento entre ellos mismos para que Iruka evaluara sus habilidades iníciales como el consejo le ordeno.

—Muy bien todos, comenzaremos con una pequeña práctica, así que formen una pequeña fila para practicar con Kunai— les informo Iruka y todos hicieron una fila esperando su turno.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron pasando, los de familia de civiles solo asestaban uno o dos Kunai en los blancos, mientras que los herederos de clanes asestaban cuatro y cinco, solo Sasuke dio a seis blancos, y por supuesto eso atrajo la atención de todas las chicas del salón excepto claro que Hinata y Kaguya ni le prestaron atención. Cuando toco el turno de la peli-blanca, está a propósito dio cuatro en el centro, a pesar que en sus entrenamientos daba hasta ocho, en cuando al rubio, Kaguya lo tuvo que amenazar para que fallara unos cuantos, pero aun así el chico dio cinco en el blanco.

Después pasaron al área donde van a combatir, por supuesto que serían separados por género. El desempeño de todos desde el punto de vista de Naruto y compañía es por decirlo de una manera amable… desastrosa, pero es de esperarse de estudiantes que apenas inician en la academia. Naruto se tuvo que enfrentar al chico Nara, que inmediatamente se negó a combatir diciendo "Rubios problemáticos" y se fue a un rincón a seguir durmiendo, mientras que las chicas se enfrentaron con hijas de civiles, así que ganaron sin arriesgar mucho.

Regresaron al salón donde Iruka les empezó a impartir clases sobre historia ninja, pero esta vez ninguno dijo nada gracias a que Iruka les prometió que si sacaran buenas calificaciones en el examen final tendrían otra prácticas en el campo de tiro así como en la arena, los estudiantes en general (Excepto cierto Nara) prestaron atención y tomaron nota de todo lo que el profesor les decía. Al tocar el timbre que daba al almuerzo, las chicas le dijeron a Naruto que esperara, que ellas se encargarían de comprar el almuerzo para ellos.

El rubio se quedó solo en el salón ya que todos se habían ido a comer, no aguanto más la soledad y se dispuso a salir del salón cuando se dio cuenta de una presencia que no había notado antes (O que había estado oculta), miro unos asientos más arriba y vio al heredero Aburame comiendo de un Bentō solo, se dio un golpe mental al pensar de que se trataba de un enemigo y que debería mejorar su capacidad sensorial, dejar que un estudiante de academia pasara desapercibido era inaceptable, y estaba seguro que cuando Kurama se enterara de lo que paso, le armaría una buena bronca.

—Yo Shino-san— alzo la mano al estar lo suficientemente cerca del peli-negro saludándolo.

—Hola Naruto-san, tiempo sin verlo— de una manera formal correspondió al saludo.

—Vamos hombre, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo— paso su brazo por detrás del cuello del Aburame en un gesto de confianza.

— ¿Dónde están Kaguya-san y Hinata? — ignoro el gesto del rubio y siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

—Mou, si eres serio. Fueron a comprar algo de comer— removió la su brazo del cuello del Aburame y agarro una silla y se sentó a la inversa frente a él.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento? — eso sí es verdad que Naruto no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Qué entrenamiento? — evito el "Contacto visual" todo nervioso.

—Mis insectos me dijeron que el Chakra de Kaguya-san, el de Hinata y el tuyo están fuera de los parámetros de estudiantes de academia— el rubio volteo a verlo nuevamente, pero el chico en ningún momento aparto la vista de su Bentō, que ya no le quedaba mucho.

—Oh… bueno… ese entrenamiento… veraz…— el rubio no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle al Aburame, y para completar su desgracias, Kurama estaba dormido en estos momentos.

— ¡Naru-kun! Llegamos— como un ángel caído del cielo, la peli-blanca junto a la oji-perla entraron al salón.

— ¡Por aquí! — levanto la mano llamando a sus amigas.

—Oh, Konnichiwa Shino— la Hyūga saludo al chico de los insectos al percatarse de su presencia.

—Hinata, Kaguya-san— le asintió a las dos chicas en modo de saludo.

—Aquí tienes Naru-kun— le extendió al rubio su Bentō.

—Arigatō Kagu-chan— acepto el almuerzo de la chica y lo abrió.

No se volvió a tocar más el tema del entrenamiento durante el resto de la hora del almuerzo, pero el rubio hizo una pequeña nota mental de en un futuro preguntarle al Aburame sobre si quería unirse a sus entrenamientos, tener al heredero de unos de los grandes clanes de la Hoja sería muy beneficioso para ellos, ya que a pesar del estatus de la Hyūga, era vista como una inútil a ojos de su padre, además de que el Aburame parece ser una muy buena influencia para los tres.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Al acabar la hora del almuerzo, continuaron hablando (Shino solo hablaba de vez en cuando) en espera a que Iruka-sensei llegara, por desgracias para ellos, el Chūnin no tardó en llegar e inmediatamente empezó a impartir clases sobre la historia de la formación del sistema de las aldeas ninjas y el cómo este influyo hasta la época actual. Los tres amigos no prestaron atención más atención de la necesaria, ya sabían sobre eso de la boca de alguien que literalmente vivió cuando eso pasó.

Cuando finalmente las clases acabaron por ese día, los tres salieron como alma que lleva el diablo, bueno, la Hinata fiel a su personalidad salió con más calma, y fueron a su puesto favorito para comer y discutir sobre lo ocurrido en el día en un ambiente agradable como lo era en Ichiraku Ramen, y a pesar de no ser tan fanática del Ramen como sus amigos, Hinata también lo disfrutaba. Los dos Uzumaki empezaron a arrasar con el inventario del señor Teuchi mientras que la Hyūga comía con toda la calma del mundo, ignorando parcialmente lo que sus queridos amigos hacían.

-_Oficina Hokage_-

El Kage son considerado el Shinobi más fuerte y capaz de su aldea, desde la fundación de las aldeas, los Kage la han sabido gobernar con mano de hierro y con una postura inquebrantable, sin inmutarse ante nada, siempre manteniendo a raya los problemas que estas presentan o acabando con los enemigos que las amenacen, pero los Kage siempre han tenido a un enemigo que no importaba cuan fuerte eran, ese enemigo siempre ha sido más fuerte que ellos, y ese enemigo es: El papeleo.

Para todo Kage o alguien que ostente un cargo alto siempre estarán de acuerdo en una cosa, y es que el papeleo siempre, sin importar que tan poderoso seas, siempre te lograra derrotar, y es que este enemigo sin corazón no tiene piedad con nadie ni tampoco ha habido nadie en toda la historia que ha logrado descubrir su debilidad, sin duda un enemigo formidable. Hiruzen daría cualquier cosa por descubrir algún secreto que lo salvase de estar horas y horas firmando, pero aún ningún valiente lo ha descubierto.

Olvidando el punto anterior, el Hokage se encuentra en la furiosa batalla campal contra ese poderoso enemigo, y no ayudaba que cada media hora su asistente le traía una pila de al menos 100 hojas más que firmar, no recordaba la razón por la que volvió a este trabajo. Al terminar de firmar una hoja logro ver una que le llamo la atención y le hizo sonreír; volvió a leer el informe que trata de los encargados de limpiar el desastre dejado por las bromas de los "Hermanos Uzumaki". Suspiro al recordar un viejo pero muy mal recuerdo.

-_Flash back, 1 año y medio atrás_-

—Hokage-sama— su asistente irrumpió en su oficina, —Danzô-sama desea hablar con usted— al decir ese nombre, el Hokage suspiro con pesar, ahora demás del peleo tiene que aguantar a su viejo compañero.

—Déjalo pasar— su asistente asintió y él dejo de firmar los documentos.

—Hiruzen, ¿Cómo estás? — el Shimura entro a la oficina sonriente apoyado de su bastón.

—No me jodas Danzō, dime lo que quieres rápido, con el problema de la casi extinción de los Uchiha estoy muy ocupado— el Hokage frunció el ceño.

—Una palabra Hiruzen; Jinchūriki— la mención de esa palabra hizo que el Hokage se paralizara, pero lo supo disimular.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? — fingiendo indiferencia le pregunto.

—Sabes muy bien como yo que el Kyūbi no puede ser destruido— con cada palabra que decía, los nervios del viejo se le erizaban, —Dime ¿Quién es nuestro Jinchūriki? — el Shimura cerró su único ojo y apoyo sus dos manos en el bastón.

—No sé Danzō, Minato no me dejo escrito o dicho sobre a quién había escogido para sellar a la bestia— El Hokage seguía en su papel de desentendido.

—Sé muy bien del estado… peculiar de Kushina— le revelo el Halcón. Para Hiruzen era bien sabido que el Embarazo de Kushina así como su estado como Jinchūriki era un completo secreto que solamente tres personas lo saben, y esas personas no incluyen al viejo Shimura.

— ¿Cómo? — fue la simple y llana pregunta.

—Tengo mis medios Hiruzen, y te digo algo; cuando averigüe la identidad del Jinchūriki, lo voy a tomar como aprendiz de RAIZ, por las buenas o por las malas, es un bien militar muy importante que tenemos que tener en cuenta— y sin dejar que el Hokage dijera algo más, Danzō se retiró.

—Tori— y en frente de Hiruzen apareció un ANBU con la máscara con la imagen de un pájaro.

—A sus órdenes Hokage-sama— por el tono de la voz, se puede decir que se trataba de una mujer.

—Quiero que vigiles los movimientos de Danzô Shimura— dio sus órdenes y la ANBU desapareció en una bola de humo no sin antes decir "Hai".

-_End Flash Back_-

—Ya soy viejo para esta mierda— agarro su pipa y se puso a fumar.

—Aquí tiene más trabajo Hokage-sama— su asistente entro con otra pila de papeles.

— ¡¿POR QUE A MI?! — ese fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la aldea.

-_Campo de entrenamiento numero 41_-

Debido al problema de posibles encuentros con Jōnin o Chūnin, los tres se tuvieron que ir en busca de otro campo de entrenamientos para poder practicar sin que nadie los molestara. Por suerte encontraron este campo que por la cercanía con el "Bosque de la Muerte" nadie se acerca a esas zonas y lo hace un buen lugar para entrenar, y eso sumado a que de vez en cuando grandes osos y demás animales grandes que escapan de la regulación de los animales del "Bosque de la muerte" por parte de los Jōnin aparecen por el lugar, eso les da experiencias en combates de vida o muerte, aunque normalmente se enfrentan contra osos de 2,5m de altura, entre los tres lo derrotan con cierta dificultad.

— ¡vamos Kagu-chan! Hoy si vamos a poder combatir sobre el agua como Kami manda— el siempre entusiasmado Naruto fue directo al pequeño lago del lugar quitándose los zapatos y la ropa de arriba por el camino.

—Naruto-kun siempre tan entusiasta— la oji-perla empezó a recoger la ropa que el rubio había tirado.

—No entiendo el entusiasmo, no hemos podido estar de pie sobre el agua combatiendo por más de diez minutos— la peli-blanca suspiro con un poco de resignación.

—Yo creo en ustedes chicos, sé que podrán hacerlo— la Hyūga dio sus palabras de ánimo.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, tienes un excelente control de Chakra— Kaguya la vio con ojos entrecerrados, —Naru-kun es por influencia de Kurama, y yo no sé por qué no me puedo mantener más tiempo, si en teoría mi control de Chakra es mejor que el de Naru-kun— se miró los pies como buscando algo.

— ¡Eso es porque eres una inútil!— una vena le salió en la sien de Kaguya al escuchar la burla de su amigo.

—Hablando de Kurama-san, ¿Dónde está? — ignorando la riña que seguramente se armaría, le dio por preguntar por el hermano adoptivo de Naruto que desde que había empezado a entrenar con los chicos, él siempre estaba presente antes de que llegaran.

— ¿**Hablaban de mí**? — como si fuese sido invocado, el clon de Naruto con las características que demuestra que era Kurama el que lo estaba poseyendo, se encuentra empapado sentado en unas de las rocas cercanas a las chicas.

— ¡KYA! — Hinata salto del susto y por reflejo se escondió detrás de la peli-blanca.

—Tranquila Hina— la Uzumaki le acaricio la cabeza para que se calmara.

—No aparezca así Kurama-san— desde su posición le recrimino al clon poseído.

—**Lo que digas, ¡Naruto ven inmediatamente y deja de jugar!** — ignorando lo que le dijo la peli-azul llamo al rubio.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

—**Muy bien, para hoy les tengo algo muy especial para ustedes**— con Kurama de pie frente a los tres les dio una noticia que les llamo la atención.

— ¿Cómo que Kurama-nii? — el rubio pregunto alzando la mano.

—**Para ustedes dos**— señalo a las chicas, —**Hinata le va a enseñar a Kaguya a activar y manejar el Byakugan, es hora de que use su capacidad**— les ordeno con voz seria, ya había aplazado por mucho tiempo esta parte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? — la Hyūga se señaló a sí misma insegura.

—Tú puedes Hina, confío en ti— la Uzumaki le agarro la mano a la peli-azul.

— ¿Y yo Kurama-nii? — el rubio entusiasta se señaló.

—**Para ti voy a poner en práctica algo que desde siempre me ha intranquilizado**— el clon embozo una sonrisa maligna.

— ¡¿Eh?! — el rubio se mostró indignado.

— ¿Y eso exactamente qué es? — la peli-blanca se mostró curiosa y con un poco de preocupación.

—**Lo verán cuando Naruto esté listo, por ahora sigue con el entrenamiento de control de Chakra**— dejo con la duda a los chicos que lo miraron exigiendo respuestas, — **¡¿Qué me ven?!** **Inicien el entrenamiento**— una vena se le resalto en la sien al clon.

— ¡Si Kurama-sama! — los tres hicieron un saludo militar antes de irse a hacer lo ordenado.

El rubio volvió al lago para seguir con su práctica de control de Chakra mientras que las chicas se separaron un poco del rubio para hacer su propio entrenamiento. Kurama se volvió a sentar en la roca en donde siempre se sentaba a ver el entrenamiento de sus muchachos, pero una presencia lo puso en alerta y con el fin de averiguar de dónde provenía se esfumo en una bola de humo.

—**Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí**— apareció detrás del espía sorprendiéndolo. Quedo asombrado cuando vio que se trataba de un ANBU del Hokage, pensó que era uno de esos ANBU RAIZ que siempre estaban vigilando al rubio.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — el ANBU saco un Kunai y se puso en guardia.

—**Alguien que no existe**— los ojos del clon resplandecieron e hizo que el ANBU se pusiera rígido de golpe soltando el Kunai en el proceso, —**Repite después de mí: Aquí no pasó nada, ni va a pasar nada**— digno de un mago que hipnotiza a su ayudante, Kurama dijo unas palabras para estimular al ANBU.

—Aquí no pasó nada, ni va a pasar nada— obedientemente el ANBU repitió las palabras del zorro.

—**Naruto y sus amigas solo vinieron a hablar sobre la academia en este lugar**— siguió dándole órdenes al ANBU.

—Naruto y sus amigas solo vinieron a hablar sobre la academia en este lugar— volvió a repetir las mismas palabras.

—**Vete**— y con un "Hai", el ANBU se fue en una nube de humo, —**Tsk, solo espero que los mocosos se puedan defender cuando se sepa la verdad**— el clon murmuro antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo y volver a aparecer en la misma roca con la misma posición.

Cuando ya anochecía, Kurama les dijo a los chicos que ya podían detenerse, aunque los resultados obtenidos fueron… desastrosos desde su punto de vista, Naruto no había progresado NADA en cuando a aumentar su afinidad al caminar sobre el agua, pero culpaba de eso a lo que había descubierto con anterioridad; Kaguya no podía controlar el flujo de Chakra que mandaba a sus ojos, por lo que mantener activo el Byakugan era una tarea difícil, y eso sumado a las malas explicaciones de parte de la Hyūga lograba hacer la tarea aún más difícil.

Pero no podía culparla, su padre solo la enseñaba a la fuerza, no se detenía a explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas, así que le ordeno a la Hyūga que leyera los pergaminos del clan para que aunque sea tenga conocimientos teóricos con que apoyar los prácticos. Debió de haber empezado con esta parte del entrenamiento hace unos meses, pero con lo ocurrido con un "Pequeño" fallo en sus cálculos, no pudo iniciar hasta ahora. Pero bueno, aún faltaba mucho para que los chicos salieran de la academia, y se aseguraría que tuvieran el nivel suficiente para defenderse de lo que le esperaban afuera.

La primera parte del camino los tres la caminaron, disfrutando de un rato para hablar sobre algún tema en particular, llegando a la intercepción donde los camino de la Hyūga con el de los Uzumaki se dividían, se despidieron y Hinata fue por su lado, los dos Uzumaki decidiendo abarcar el resto del camino con más prisa, saltaron por los tejados de las casas y no tardaron mucho en llegar a la de ellos.

—Voy a preparar la cena ¿Qué quieres comer Naru-kun? — la peli-blanca se quitó la chaqueta y fue hacia la cocina.

—Prepara algo sencillo Kagu-chan, no vaya a ser que nos volvamos a quedar dormidos— el rubio dio en un punto muy válido.

—Como digas Naru-kun— escucho desde la cocina.

Siguiendo lo dicho y para asegurarse de no volverse a quedar dormidos, comieron algo ligero preparado por Kaguya, se cambiaron a sus piyama y se fueron a dormir. Afuera de su apartamento, sin que los dos lo supieran y oculto entre las sombras está un ANBU con el Kanji de NE en su máscara, el ANBU al ver que los Uzumaki se dispusieron a dormir hablo por una radio y desapareció en una nube de humo sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí asegurándose en el proceso de no dejar testigos.

-_Al día siguiente_-

Para alegría de los chicos, esta vez sí se levantaron a la hora de siempre así que salieron a darle unas vueltas a la aldea antes de ir a la academia. Regresaron a su apartamento para cambiarse, comieron un desayuno ligero hecho por Kaguya y a la chica le dio suficiente tiempo para hacer los Bentō para el almuerzo, al rubio se le hizo agua la boca de solo ver el Bentō, pero una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si comía antes del almuerzo de parte de la peli-blanca lo calmo y desistió a la idea de probar el menú hasta la hora.

Se apresuraron a la academia a pesar de estar bien de tiempo, y como siempre ambos saltando de tejado en tejado llegaron a la academia, ambos bajaron directamente al salón de clases donde ya algunos de sus compañeros habían llegado. Visualizaron a la Hyūga sentada en el mismo lugar que usaron ayer y se dirigieron para sentarse con ella, ambos la saludaron y se sentaron en el mismo formato que usaron el día de ayer.

—Chicos— la voz tímida de la chica llamo la atención de los Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué paso Hina? — la peli-blanca miro curiosa a la chica.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirnos Hinata-chan?— secundo Naruto.

—Hoy no poder acompañarlos en su entrenamiento, mi padre quiere que participe en una reunión con el consejo más tarde, lo siento mucho— la chica se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó hacia los chicos.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, no hay problema— el chico le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Enserio Hina, no te preocupes, tienes que cumplir con tu deber como heredera del clan— la Uzumaki también dio su punto de vista.

—Muchas gracias por compren…— Hinata dejo de hablar al ver a uno de sus compañeros acercárseles.

Tanto Naruto como Kaguya voltearon a donde estaba viendo la Hyūga y vieron al que según recordaban era el heredero Inuzuka, que junto a su compañero canino que se encontraba en su cabeza aparentemente durmiendo se acercaban hacia ellos con una actitud arrogante. Lo primero que hizo el Inuzuka fue lucirse un ante las chicas que lo miraban asqueadas, y cuando fijo su vista en Naruto su expresión cambio a una de enojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí baka? — chasqueo la lengua y le pregunto al rubio.

—Estudio aquí Inu-teme— le respondió con indiferencia.

—Teme, me refería a que estas chicas deberían estar con un macho alfa de verdad— el Inuzuka se inflo el pecho y nuevamente las chicas por alguna razón sintieron pena ajena por la actitud del Inuzuka.

—Me imagino que ese "Alguien" no es alguien como tú— el rubio lo miro con burla colocándose frente al Inuzuka.

— ¡Ya verás! — Kiba estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero a último momento Naruto lo esquivo y además le metió el pie.

Por supuesto, el castaño iba derecho al suelo, pero en un desesperado acto para recuperar el equilibrio empezó a avanzar interponiendo sus piernas, pero luego sucedió algo que hizo que el aura asesina de todas las chicas se disparara excepto Hinata y Kaguya, las cuales se aguantaron las risas. El Inuzuka chocó contra un Sasuke que justamente en ese momento había decidido levantarse de su asiento, y no fue solo eso, si no que los labios de ambos chicos chocaron provocando que se dieran un beso.

—Y ahí tienen a su macho alfa— el rubio señalo a ambos chicos que misteriosamente no se habían separado.

Pero después como su el tacto con el otro fuera toxico, se separaron y empezaron a limpiarse la lengua y a escupir, el club de fans de Sasuke rodearon al Inuzuka y sin articular palabra alguna lo empezaron a apalear, y todo ante las miradas de los estudiantes masculinos que no tardaron en acompañar a Naruto empezando a reír. El rubio vio al Aburame en el mismo sitio de ayer, y para desconcierto del rubio, no estaba riendo, aunque teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del chico de los insectos, no era de extrañarse.

—Yo Shino— se acercó y lo saludo.

—Hola Naruto— le devolvió el saludo tratándolo un poco más informal.

—Así si me gusta— le mostro el dedo pulgar en alto, — ¿Qué te parece el espectáculo? — señalo a un pobre Kiba que estaba todo magullado y a un Sasuke que tenía su expresión un poco más seria que lo usual, y un misterioso sonrojo en sus mejillas apenas perceptible.

—La sabes armar buena— por unos momentos en la boca del Aburame se pudo apreciar una leve sonrisa.

—Esa es mi especialidad— el Uzumaki le sonrió, pero su atención se fijó en la persona que entro al salón.

—Muy bien…— Iruka apenas entrar saludo a sus estudiantes, pero vio a Kiba desmayado en el suelo y a la parte femenina molesta, — ¿Podría alguien llevar a Kiba a la enfermería? — Nadie hablo ni se movió de su lugar, —Seguimos con la clase— el Chūnin dejo sus cosas en la mesa del profesor y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón ignorando al pobre Inuzuka.

El resto del día para los chicos fue mucho más aburrido que el de ayer, nada nuevo paso ni nada emocionante que no fuera Iruka hablando sobre historia. A la hora del almuerzo los tres se sentaron junto a Shino y cómo pudieron le sacaron una conversación al Aburame la cual resulto que se trataba sobre insectos. Alguien se apiado del pobre Inuzuka y lo llevaron a la enfermería donde paso todo el horario de clases, para alivio de Naruto y compañía.

A la hora de la salida se fueron por el camino que llevaba al complejo Hyūga que también estaba en dirección al campo número 41. Al llegar a la intercepción la Hyūga se despidió de los Uzumaki y fue al su casa. Durante el breve camino no paro de pensar sobre lo que su padre querría hablar con el consejo que requería su presencia, desde que tenía memoria nunca había ido a ninguno de los consejos, y eso sería normal para cualquier heredero de clan, pero considerando la impresión que tenía su padre sobre ella ya no le importaba.

Desde que era pequeña su padre siempre pidió más de ella, siendo la heredera del clan era de esperarse, pero en el momento en que su hermana menor nació y su madre murió durante el parto, parecía como si su padre cambiara para peor. Le empezó a exigir cosas que ella no podía hacer, la entreno hasta el cansancio y le enseño todo tipo de etiqueta básica, pero lamentablemente ella posee una timidez y eso la hace un poco torpe, por lo que todo a ella le salía muy mal y eso hizo que su padre la viera como la ve hoy en día… Como un fracaso.

Cuando llego al complejo, los guardias le abrieron las puertas y la saludaron respetuosamente, aunque ella sabe que esos mismos guardias hablan a escondidas sobre ella, al igual que casi todo el Souke; la chica le correspondió por mero formalismo y se dirigió a la casa de la rama principal del clan. Fue directamente a su habitación donde tomo un baño y cambio sus ropas por un Yukata elegante, espero el llamado de su padre que no tardó en llegar por medio de un miembro de la rama secundaria del clan.

Bajo hacia donde sabe que se encuentra el salón donde se reúne el consejo, toco la puerta en espera de una señal del otro lado. Escucho un "Adelante" y entro a la habitación, el lugar está sumido en completa oscuridad, así que no podía apreciar muy bien la apariencia del lugar, solo una tenue luz en el medio de la habitación justo arriba de la mesa donde se encuentran reunidos los consejeros y su padre alumbraba el lugar, se sentó a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pero con la presión que sentía, podía suponer que la mirada con un gesto nada amigable.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió y entro un anciano que reconoció como su abuelo, se sentó en el asiento libre del otro lado de la mesa, justo al frente de su padre. Aprovecho y miro a la persona que se encontraba a su lado y vio a una anciana que peculiarmente tenía el Byakugan activo, y como si fuera una señal activo también el suyo y pudo ver que todos en la habitación tenían el Byakugan activado, por lo que pudo comprender la razón de la falta de iluminación de la sala.

—Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, vamos a pasar al tema principal de la reunión— su padre con voz autoritaria inicio la reunión.

— ¿Cuál es el tema de hoy Hiashi-sama? — unos de los consejeros ancianos pregunto.

— ¿Y por qué esta aquí su inútil hija? — el comentario de una de las ancianas dio duro en su orgullo, pero se mordió los labios para evitar decir algo.

—No veo razón alguna para que esta niña este presente Hiashi-sama— otro concejero dijo un comentario mordaz.

—Ella está aquí ya que el tema de hoy la involucra directamente— su padre volvió a hablar acallando los leves murmullos que se habían generado.

—Di de una vez el tema de hoy, que tengo cosas que hacer Hiashi— su abuelo tomo la palabra.

—He decidido que es tiempo de que se empiecen a aceptar las propuestas de matrimonio para Hinata— la peli-azul sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba al escuchar esas palabras.

—Pero yo…— trato de decir, sin embargo solo salieron balbuceos.

— ¿Alguna interesante? — un consejero pregunto curioso.

—Mucha razón, es la Heredera del Clan, para algo debe de servir— nuevamente otro comentario mordaz pico su orgullo.

—Muchas, pero tenemos tres que resaltaron sobre las demás— su padre tomo algunos documentos que se encontraban frente a él.

—Tou-sama, yo…— nuevamente salieron balbuceos de su boca.

—La primera es de un joven de la capital, aunque su familia no es ninja es heredero de una muy grande fortuna— leyó el primer documento.

—Podría sernos de utilidad— uno de los consejeros dio su opinión.

—Desde que nos asentamos en Konoha siempre nos ha faltado algo de capital— fue la opinión de otro.

—Aprobada— hablaron todos.

—El siguiente es de Kaze no Kuni, el heredero de un clan cuyo Kekkei Genkai es controlar a humanos por hilos de Chakra— leyó el documento y "Vio" que algunos ponían rostros de angustia.

— ¿Eso es todo? — uno de los consejeros se mostró inconforme.

—Es un simple marionetista— la consejera al lado suyo chasqueo la lengua.

—No veo alguna utilidad para el Clan—la negatividad solo aumento.

—Los hilos de este clan son treinta veces más resistentes que los que usan los marionetistas, y no pueden ser cortados con un simple Kunai imbuido de Chakra— las expresiones de los concejales cambio radicalmente.

—Si es así, entonces si nos podría ser útil— una mueca de avaricia adorno su rostro.

—Aprobada— asintieron todos.

—Y por último tenemos a un heredero de un clan de Tetsu no Kuni que tiene el Kekkei Genkai del elemento Hierro— término de leer el último documento.

—Eso ni se pregunta, ese Kekkei Genkai es muy poderoso— todos los concejeros asintieron satisfechos.

—Aprobada— no tardaron ni cinco segundos para decir eso.

—Cuando Hinata tenga la edad, los tres seleccionados vendrán a cortejarla, y el ganador se podrá casar con ella. Hasta entonces, declaro esta reunión concluida— y al decir eso se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

—Tou-sama, espera yo…— la chica alcanzo a su padre e intento hablar con él.

—Escúchame bien, vas a cumplir tu deber como heredera del clan más prestigioso de Konoha y te vas a casar con algunos de los que nombre y serás una fábrica de bebes para ellos si es posible, para algo debes de servir, ¿Me escuchaste? — la encaro con una voz que no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta.

—Entendido Tou-sama— Hinata sintió como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero no le iba a dar el placer a su padre el verla llorar.

—Ahora vete a tu habitación, no te quiero ver— y se fue de la habitación dejando a Hinata con las ganas de llorar en ese lugar que se vació enseguida.

Cuando se encontró sola, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, se puso en posición fetal en el mismo lugar y empezó a llorar en silencio ignorando si alguien de casualidad se hubiera quedado. Al poco tiempo se levantó y fue a su habitación corriendo dispuesta a dormirse para ver si todo lo ocurrido se le pasara con solo dormir, si todos esos sentimientos amargos se disolvieran. Se cambió a su piyama con desgana y se durmió teniendo en mente el rostro de una persona en concreto.

—_Naruto-kun_— ese fue el último pensamiento de la chica antes de caer dormida con todavía algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

**.**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Un Suceso Desafortunado.**

**Bien, en este capítulo solo lo alargue un poco poniendo algunas cosas para detallarlo más y cambiar un poco la narrativa (Los que leen TG sabrán a lo que me refiero), aunque como dije ahí, si ven algo raro o que no cuadra, perdonarme, pero escribir narraciones en presente es algo complicado para alguien como yo que ya estaba acostumbrado a escribirlas en pasado.**

**Bien, en este cap toco un tema que si bien se vuelve a tocar en el futuro, no se abordara de la manera en que lo planee inicialmente, y es que en el futuro de la historia siempre me dedique a resolver todo mediante la violencia, y eso dejaría este mini arco en el olvido, así que para esta re-edición habrá un pequeño arco con respecto a los pretendientes de Hinata, aunque eso ya se verá para el Shippuden, si es que llego, y para eso necesitare un Naruto más débil (xD), así que tendré que editar las peleas importantes (-.-U).**

**Para el siguiente capítulo sí creo que habrá un pequeño cambio mayor, y seria reemplazar algunas cosas con las cosas de Naruto-Yokai, pero eso ya lo verán, no me acuerdo mucho del siguiente cap (Aun no lo leo, solo lo vi por encima y ya sé que debo cambiar xD). Así que nos leemos en otra ocasión, tratare de actualizar el miércoles o jueves a más tardar. Bye.**

**ATT: Suin.**


	4. Un suceso desafortunado

**¡Hey hola a todos mis lectores! Aquí Suin trayéndoles una actualización de la historia. Mi meta a priori es tratar de traerles al menos 2 capítulos editados a la semana, claro, si es que me es posible, ya que si bien editar los capítulos solo me toma unas 5 horas (O más si edito a más profundo), no soy del tipo de gente que se queda haciendo "Tarea" por más de 1-2 horas consecutivas (xD), pero aun así tratare de traerles las ediciones.**

**Mi meta a priori es ya tener todos los capítulos editados a más tardar en Julio, si puedo antes mejor, si tardo más… Pues ya es mala suerte, pero tratare de cumplir con mi meta. Bien, bien, cosas… Voy a aprovechar que voy a estar "Libre" (Estoy usando la laptop para escribir, y digamos que no es muy buena para jugar (Uso una Canaima de Letras Azules para los que viven en Venezuela), así que dejando a un lado el tiempo que uso para leer, el resto la pasare escribiendo), voy a leer los capítulos futuros y planeare en donde meter los nuevos mini-arcos. Sin más que añadir, que disfruten del capítulo, el cual ya se estará viendo los cambios que hice.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: ****Sheik Darkneus**** (Peculiar tu review) y a ****CCSakuraforever**** y animo a todo aquel lee esta nueva edición a dejar su Review. Muchas gracias.**

**Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando**.**

—_Blah, Blah, Blah_— personaje pensando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah**— Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah— **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego**)** — **técnica y traducción.

**Capítulo 4: Suceso desafortunado.**

-_Esa misma noche, mente de Naruto_-

—**Vamos Kurama tu puedes**— en su jaula, el zorro se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras, —**A la cuenta de 3; 1, 2, ¡3!** — y forzándose empezó a emitir una leve luz que fue aumentando hasta que lo abarco por completo.

El tamaño del zorro empezó a variar, crecía y decrecía, pero el efecto de encogimiento era mayor que el de agrandamiento, a la final su tamaño se redujo hasta unos 2 metros. Su forma también empezó a variar, pero hacer esta acción le costaba más que la anterior, ya que tomo una forma amorfa al no poder mantener por mucho tiempo la forma que quería en mente. Dicha masa empezó a cobrar forma, primero se pareció a un humano, le crecieron los brazos y las piernas, su tamaño disminuyo hasta llegar a medir unos 1.75m.

Cuando la luz ceso, el zorro quedo satisfecho con su nueva forma con solo verse, tanto esfuerzo rindió sus frutos. Ahora aparentaba ser un hombre de unos 20 años, pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color, aunque su pupila se quedó igual que la de su forma zorro y su cabello un poco más desordenado de lo normal. Decidió vestir un Kimono de distintos tonos de rojo y al pie del mismo un diseño de flamas azules además que en la espalda tiene un estampado de nueve colas ondeando.

—**Bien hecho Kurama, solo por eso te mereces la oportunidad de masacrar a Mito y a Hashirama. Oh espera… ya están muertos**— maldijo para sí mismo su suerte mientras se reía como maniaco, —**Basta de entretenimiento**— y empezó a trazar sellos de manos, —**Ya entiendo por qué los humanos tienen sus Jutsu antes que los míos, estas cosas sirven de mucho, ¡****Kuchiyose no Jutsu****!** — al terminar puso sus manos en el suelo donde se formó un sello, y acto seguido en frente de él se formó una bola de humo de donde salió un zorro de color naranja, con 8 colas a su espala y que media casi 1,50m.

—**Kurama-sama, tiempo sin verlo**— el zorro doblo su pata emulando estar arrodillado.

—**No hay tiempo de reencuentros Natsu, quiero que le digas a Kō -kun que se prepare, dile también que "Eso" se acerca**— con voz seria le ordeno al zorro de ocho colas.

—**Entendido, también me comunicare con "Ellos"**— y sin más se desapareció tal cual como vino.

—**Ahora se va a ser mucho más fácil lo que estoy haciendo, maldito sea el que uso Yōki**— sonrió de medio lado y empezó a trazar sellos otra vez.

-_Al día siguiente_-

—Naru-kun, despierta— la hermosa voz de Kaguya irrumpió el sueño del rubio, que no le quedo de otra que despertarse.

— ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? — aun soñoliento le pregunto a la peli-blanca.

—Ya es la hora de despertarse, tenemos que ir al entrenamiento— la Uzumaki se sentó del lado de Naruto vigilando que no se volviera a dormir.

El rubio al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la peli-blanca como ya era costumbre dormía con una pijama corta por las noches calurosas, pero esta vez por algún motivo el rubio la noto un poco más… provocativa. El pijama se notó un poco transparente puesto que la chica se había acabado de bañar y se volvió a poner esa misma ropa. El top deja al descubierto el ombligo y la parte de abajo le llega hasta más arriba de las rodillas, el pensamiento de que en el futuro la chica se volviera realmente hermosa se le pasó por la cabeza. Pero tal y como vinieron esos pensamientos morbosos se fueron, el rubio se sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó sentándose al lado de la chica.

—Déjame cambiarme— le acaricio la cabeza y se levantó.

—Te espero en la mesa para comer— asintió y salió de la habitación ignorante de los pensamientos de su amigo.

—**Esto se está saliendo de control**— escucho la voz de su hermano molesto en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué_ fue eso Kurama-nii_? — el Uzumaki se trató de comunicar con el zorro, pero este al parecer está más pendiente de su tarea que de contestar al rubio.

— **¿Eh?... Nada… sigue con lo tuyo… No me prestes atención**— las nerviosas palabras del Kitsune disparo la curiosidad del rubio.

— ¿Qué_ pasa Kurama-nii_? — le volvió a preguntar, pero no hubo respuesta.

Intento unas veces más pero su "Hermano" no mostro señales de vida, se rindió y se cambió para después salir de la habitación e ir a la cocina a desayunar junto a Kaguya antes de ir a hacer sus estiramientos matutinos. Terminando de comer, acomodaron la cocina y salieron del apartamento para empezar a darle las vueltas a la aldea para estirar los músculos antes de ir a la academia. Terminando la tercera vuelta, los chicos sintieron lograron sentir una presencia parecida a la de los ANBU pero más imponente, por lo que se vieron entre si antes de asentir y se separaron.

-_Momentos antes_-

Cerca de la posición de los chicos, iba caminando una mujer de cabello morado y por la vestimenta que lleva la peli-morada se podría decir que era ninja y no solo cualquier ninja, sino de una Jōnin, y el hecho de tener la bandada que la identifica como Kunoichi de Konoha solo lo confirmaba. La mujer mientras iba caminando muy tranquilamente recitaba una canción que se podría decir que era un poco infantil pero ignorando ese pequeño detalle se puede decir que se la está pasando muy bien.

—…Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daika…— su cántico fue interrumpido al sentir dos sombras que le saltaron por arriba y que siguieron derecho, — ¿Ahora los Genin actuales se toman el entrenamiento enserio? Ya iba siendo hora — la peli-morada embozo una sonrisa depredadora, —Un momento… Esos no son Genin— se reprochó al sentir que los niveles de Chakra de esos dos niños son un poco superiores a la media, —Es hora de ver de qué se trata el juego de estos niños— se lamio los labios y empezó a saltar por los tejados persiguiéndolos.

Tenía que admitir que esos niños van a una buena velocidad, hasta los puede comparar con un Chūnin recién ascendido, pero aun así no estaba dentro de sus estándares de impacto, y eso ya es decir mucho. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio que los dos niños se separaron, claramente se dieron cuenta de su presencia y supuso que alguno de los dos posee alguna habilidad o capacidad e sensor. Hizo un sello de mano e invoco unas serpientes ordenándoles que fueran detrás de la chica mientras ella se encargaría del niño.

—Se acabó el juego— sonrió al ver que se dirigía a las estatuas Hokage y solo hay un camino que seguir, invoco otras serpientes para que cubriera esa ruta de escape y aprovechando que se había desviado salto sobre el chico apresándolo, —Vamos a ju…— cuando se disponía a lamerle la mejilla, el rubio le sonrió y exploto en una nube de humo, —Fui… engañada… por un clon— quedo impactada y se reprendió mentalmente por confundir a un clon del real siendo ella una Jōnin de elite, pero al recibir la información de sus serpientes su cara cambio y mostro una expresión que daría miedo a cualquiera, —Mmm, estos chicos saben jugar ¿Eh? — vio en los recuerdos que también la chica resulto ser un clon, —He de decirles que soy la número uno es este juego— y desapareció en un Shunshi de hojas.

-_Cerca de unas de las puertas de entrada de Konoha_-

— ¿La perdimos? — el rubio apareció al lado de la peli-blanca jadeando.

—Creo que si Naru-kun— la oji-perla no estaba en mejores condiciones que el rubio.

—Reemplazarnos con Kage Bunshin fue una muy buena idea de parte tuya— le sonrió alzándole el pulgar.

—Siempre se me ocurren buenas ideas— le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

—Y bien redondita que esa mujer cayo en ella— una mueca burlona surco su rostro sin saber que pagaría por tal falta de respeto.

—No todos los Jōnin o ANBU están al tanto de nuestras tácticas Naru-kun— frunció el ceño por las palabras de su amigo, aunque no pudo evitar también reírse por estas.

—Creo que ya es mucho ejercicio por hoy, se ve que esa mujer era diferente a los ANBU— la peli-blanca miro seria en dirección a la aldea.

— ¿Algún Tokubetsu Jōnin?— un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

— ¿Quién sabes?, mejor vayamos al apartamento— ambos asintieron y desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas

-_Base subterránea_-

En la base subterránea secreta de NE, precisamente en la oficina de Danzō, este se encuentra con el ceño fruncido firmando uno que otro papel, lamentablemente no solo los Kage tienen la maldición del papeleo; solo que esta vez, su enojo se puede ver que está en un punto más alto que lo normal, el motivo es que por alguna razón los ANBU que mandaba a vigilar al niño Naruto volvían sin ninguna información útil y con una rara laguna cerebral, tal vez sus métodos de entrenamiento perjudicaban a algunos ANBU. Al menos uno de sus ANBU apareció sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Danzó-sama, Hiashi-sama quiere hablar con usted— apenas hizo el protocolo le informo.

—Hazlo pasar, lo llevo esperando desde anoche— el Shimura frunció el ceño.

El ANBU asintió y desapareció en una bola de humo. A los cinco minutos entro el patriarca Hyūga que miro al viejo tuerto con el ceño fruncido y con una clara indiferencia, —Espero no haber tardado demasiado— el Hyūga se sentó en frente del escritorio.

—Un poco tarde diría yo— el viejo siguió en su trabajo de firmar los papeles ignorando por momentos al patriarca Hyūga.

—Tsk— chasqueo la lengua, —Ya mi parte está hecha— soltó el tema cruzándose de brazos sin dejarme amedrentar por Danzō.

—Entonces atacaremos esta noche ¿No crees? — dejo la pluma en el escritorio y vio con interés al patriarca Hyūga.

—Es muy pronto, es mejor atacar mañana para esperar que las aguas calmen. Si les llega a contar estarán alerta esta noche— Hiashi dio un punto valido, —Pero ¿Estás seguro que es él? —

—Estoy casi un 100% seguro, Hiruzen le pone demasiada atención, tanta que es sospechoso— le paso un papel para que Hiashi lo leyese.

—Si tú lo dices, solo quiero que cumplas con tu parte del plan— frunció el ceño al terminar de leer el papel.

—Lo tienes claro, solo espero que los Hyūga no se echen para atrás. No quiero estar "Limpiando" la basura, ¿Me entiendes? — vio como el Hyūga ponía una cara rara y sonrió cínico.

—La mayoría están de acuerdo de que se haga esto, no voy a dejar de que nos ocurra lo mismo que a los Uchiha— Hiashi se levantó de la silla y se fue hacia la puerta.

—Tu hija mayor es pieza clave, nos resultó excelente que se hiciera amiga del chiquillo, eso no te importa ¿Verdad? — le dijo antes de que se fuera.

—Ya tenía contemplado rebajarla hacia la rama secundaria si no me llegaba ser útil, pero con este giro de acontecimientos me abstengo. Si no te importa me voy— abrió la puerta y salió por esta.

—Hay Hiashi, con el fuego no se juega, se corre el riesgo de resultar quemado. El Jinchūriki se está haciendo poderoso a nuestras espaldas y hay que avanzar rápido ¡ANBU! —frente a él apareció uno de sus muchos ANBU de NE.

—Danzó-sama— bajo la cabeza ante su líder.

—Prepara todo, atacamos mañana— ordeno con voz seria.

—Hai— desapareció tal como apareció.

—Aún tenemos el factor sorpresa, ni siquiera Hiruzen sabrá que lo golpeo— todo era perfecto, solo falta un pequeño empujón.

-_Horas más tarde, camino a la academia_-

Luego de haber dado todo ese espectáculo mientras esquivaban a esa rara Jōnin que se le había dado de perseguirlos, ambos terminaron de hacer los ejercicios que les faltaban por hacer, aun les quedaba algo de tiempo para ir a la academia, y esa leve persecución para ellos fue de mucha ayuda, más ambos lo sabían, si esa Jōnin hubiera querido ir en serio, ambos no serían ni por lejos rivales para ella, ni siquiera para huir. El solo hecho de pensar que se habían convertido en una especie de atracción para esa Jōnin no era un pensamiento agradable.

Apenas terminaron de hacer todos sus ejercicios, volvieron al apartamento para terminar de preparar todas sus cosas e ir a la academia, por lo menos tendrían una pequeña cuartada, solo podían pedir que esa Jōnin no se les volviera a aparecer, lo que menos querían era que se les formara una especia de paranoia, al menos Kurama es una especie de alarma vivientes que los informaría cuando algún tipo sospechoso se les acercase.

—Nee, Naru-kun— la peli-blanca miro a su amigo.

— ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? — el rubio miro curioso a su compañera.

— ¿Crees que cuando nos graduemos quedemos en el mismo equipo? — la oji-perla bajo un poco la mirada.

—Aun no es tiempo para pensar en eso, aun nos hacen falta unos tres años antes de graduarnos— paso la mano por detrás del hombro de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, —Y siempre queda pedirle al Hokage un pequeño favor— le guiño el ojo.

—Tienes razón, pero me sentiría rara al no quedar en un equipo contigo, ni con Hina— recupero la sonrisa.

—Aleja esos malos pensamientos y apresurémonos, que nos falta poco para que las clases empiecen— y ante la afirmativa de Kaguya, empezaron a saltar por los tejados.

No tardaron en llegar a la academia, pero una gran cantidad de estudiantes reunidos en el patio llamo la atención de los chicos, y más al ver a la peli-azul y al Aburame viendo lo que pasaba. Desviaron un poco la mirada y se dieron cuenta de lo que exactamente pasaba, en el centro de la masa de gente habían dos chicas al parecer discutiendo entre ellas, una era una rubia de ojos azules y la otra una peli-rosa de ojos jade.

— ¿Qué paso aquí Hina? — Kaguya toco el hombro de la Hyūga la cual se sobresaltó por el repentino toque, al darse cuenta que se trataba de la Uzumaki se calmó.

—Mucho ruido para ser tan de mañana— una expresión burlona apareció en su rostro viendo el pequeño "Espectáculo"

—Esas dos pelean por llamar la atención de Uchiha Sasuke-san— el que respondió robándole la palabra a la Hyūga fue Shino.

— ¿Es en serio? — Naruto desvió su miranda y ahora miro incrédulo a las dos chicas que se empezaron a jalar los cabellos.

— ¡Frentona, entiende que Sasuke-kun es mío! — las dos ya se habían caído al suelo.

— ¡Entiende ti Cerda, Sasuke-kun no te hará caso! — la peli-chicle empezó a rodar junto a la rubia dando un… peculiar espectáculo.

— ¡Frentona! —

— ¡Cerda! —

— ¡Frentona! —

— ¡Cerda!—

— ¡No me digas cerda! —

— ¡Entonces no me digas frentona! —

— ¡Silencio las dos y acompáñenme! —Iruka se había hecho paso a través de los niños y levanto a las dos por los brazos separándolas.

— ¡Ella empezó! — las dos se apuntaron mutuamente causando que se enojaran y se miraran con intensiones asesinas.

— ¡Basta! Y ustedes vayan a sus salones— miro a los estudiantes que ya se estaban dispersando.

—Vayamos, no queremos despertar la furia de Iruka-sensei— el rubio jalo la mano de Kaguya y la de Hinata, aunque la última parecía estarse resistiendo.

— ¿Qué pasa Hina? ¿No quieres ir al salón? — Kaguya miro a la Hyūga que parecía ida.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — el rubio se detuvo su andar.

— ¿E-eh?, Na-naru-ruto-kun, Ka-Kaguya-san, n-no m-e pa-sa n-ada— la Hyūga se puso nerviosa al sentir las miradas de sus amigos.

—Sigamos— Naruto retomo la caminata.

—P-pero Naru-kun ¿Y Hina? — la peli-blanca se resistía un poco, aunque la Hyūga ya era prácticamente un peso muerto.

—Ayúdame Shino— vio a su amigo Aburame que estaba atrás de ellos, —Cuando ella quiera, nos hablara sobre de lo que le pasa Kagu-chan— volteo a ver a la Uzumaki con una mirada seria.

—Hai— la oji-perla vio triste a su amiga que volvió a bajar la mirada dejándose ser arrastrada por el oji-azul.

—No es correcto obligar a alguien a decirnos algo cuando no se siente preparado— se acordó de unas palabras que Kurama le había dicho en el pasado.

Las clases se hicieron inusualmente largas, los dos Uzumaki veían a la Hyūga con mucha preocupación, no hacía más que ver al vacío y metida en lo profundo de su mente, lo cual es sumamente anormal en ella, lo normal sería que ella fuese la encargada de estar más atenta que ellos mismos, por algo es el cerebro racional del grupo, pero la situación actual de su amiga era tal que hasta tuvieron que escribir lo que Iruka decía para después pasárselo a la oji-perla para que esta no se perdiera de nada.

En cuanto a las alborotadoras, fueron castigadas con trabajo comunitario limpiando los baños del segundo piso mientras eran vigiladas por un profesor para que no volvieran a pelear entre ellas y formaran otro espectáculo, aunque de lo que si estaban seguros la mayoría del salón, es que eso no las iba a parar en su meta por ganarse el afecto del EMOtivo del salón (Por alguna razón en medio de la clase Sasuke le entro un escalofríos y se empezó a lamentar el hecho de que su hermano no lo haya matado).

Durante la hora del almuerzo, el Inuzuka volvió a hacer su movimiento de tratar de ganarse la atención de la Uzumaki y de la Hyūga alegando algo sobre ser el alfa, aunque por razones desconocidas acabo en la enfermería después de tratar de hacerle algo a Hinata que aún estaba ida, y el hecho de que Kaguya expulsaba humo por las orejas la hacia la primera sospechosa, más ningún valiente se arriesgó a preguntar sobre la situación.

Además, por un raro motivo, Chōji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara se le habían acercado durante el almuerzo, los dos Uzumaki los vieron con malos ojos intimidando al gor… digo, "Huesos grandes", pero el Aburame le dijo que él los invito para almorzar, calmando la ira momentánea del rubio y de la peli-blanca ya que digamos que ninguno de los dos están muy acostumbrados a convivir con muchas personas, siempre se limitaron a ser ellos tres, aunque en estos momentos Hinata parece estar viajando a otra nación.

No desperdiciaron esta pequeña oportunidad y evaluaron a ambos herederos y no pudieron evitar asombrarse por lo distinto que es cada uno a pesar que claramente son mejores amigos. El Nara claramente haciéndole honra a los hombre de su Clan, es sumamente flojo, tal que apenas hablo mientras todo en tiempo en que estuvo con ellos; el Akimichi por otro lado comía tanto que apenas se le entendía lo que decía, aunque esto termino siéndole agradable para Naruto y Kaguya, al menos se dieron cuenta que es un buen chico.

No tardaron en hacerse amigos y prometieron reunirse de ahora en adelante para el almuerzo, aunque el Nara había pronunciado "Uzumaki problemático", pero Naruto creyó haber oído mal; si, eso debió de haber sido. Salieron un rato aprovechando de que Iruka había tenido que ir a los baños del segundo piso, al parecer las dos habían tenido otras de sus peleas pasando totalmente de su guardián y volvieron un desastre toda el área de los baños.

Ya al final del día, los dos se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos y tomaron rumbo al área de entrenamiento ante las protestas del rubio por no ir a Ichiraku, pero una mirada de Kaguya lo tranquilizo, aunque lo único malo era que todavía seguían sin poder sacarle ninguna palabra a la Hyūga. Durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, Kaguya había notado que algunas veces los ojos de Hinata se volvieron acuosos como signos de querer llorar, más a último momento se tragaba esas lágrimas y eso la tenía preocupada.

— **Ya estamos aquí y vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento…**— Kurama salió y poseyó un clon de Naruto, pero se le quedo viendo a la Hyūga como esperando algo.

— ¿Qué paso Kurama-nii? — el rubio miro a su "Hermano" curioso.

— ¿Kurama-sensei? — Kaguya por otro lado miro con preocupación a Kurama temiendo por la integridad de su amiga.

—**Hyūga**— Hinata dejo sus pensamientos al oír el llamado, —**Me vas a decir en estos momentos ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!** — Alzo su mano al sentir que los Uzumaki iban a replicar su orden callándolos en el momento, — **¿Y? ¿Qué decides? ¿Por las buenas o por las malas**? — el zorro ya había empezado a acumular Chakra en su mano derecha.

—Ku-Kurama-san…— la chica cerró los ojos cuando vio la intensa mirada que le dio el zorro.

—Kurama-nii… Esto no es necesario— por un momento el miedo apareció en su mirada.

—**Escúchame bien Hyūga, y esto va para ustedes también**— se acercó a Hinata y la agarro por la ropa alzándola y apunto a los Uzumaki, —**Les deje muy bien en claro de que me llamaran "Sama" o en su defecto "Sensei" cuando estuviéramos en entrenamiento**— arrojo a la peli-azul al suelo con brusquedad, —**Y no quiero verte con esa expresión durante MÍS clases si no quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa ¿Entendiste?** — sin decir más palabras regreso a su roca.

—H-Hai…— se aterro cuando Kurama se volvió de tirón a verla, — ¡Hai Kurama-sensei! — la chica se levantó y puso pose militar.

—**Muy bien, así me gusta**— se sentó y los miro con una leve sonrisa antes de reemplazarla con una expresión seria, —** ¿Qué hacen que no inician el entrenamiento?** — y con esto los chicos se apresuraron a iniciar con los estiramientos, —_**Esta presencia, será…**_— pero negó, —_**No, es diferente, y este Chakra alrededor, sin duda es un Hyūga, aún recuerdo su firma de Chakra, Tsk**_— el zorro volteo hacia donde se siente la firma de Chakra.

—Kurama-sensei, ¿Qué haremos hoy? — su "Hermano" se acercó a donde estaba él.

—**A unos metros rio a bajo hay una pequeña cascada, vayan los tres a practicar control de Chakra durante media hora y después practican Taijutsu turnándose, aun necesitamos un buen maestro de Taijutsu para ustedes, mi estilo es muy avanzado**— el clon poseído observo como el rubio asintió y se dispuso a irse a donde estaban las chicas en espera de su compañero.

— ¿Qué dijo Kurama-sensei? — la Uzumaki interrogo al rubio cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Vayamos a practicar control de Chakra en una cascada— y sin esperar respuesta empezó a seguir las instrucciones de su "Hermano".

— ¿Eh?... Chakra… cascada… ¡Espera Naru-kun! — la peli-blanca empezó a perseguir a su amigo al igual que la oji-perla que se había mantenido callada, pero aunque sea su expresión no se mostraba tan triste.

Siguieron al rubio hasta que escucharon el sonido de agua cayendo, y claro que ya sabían de qué se trataba ya que previamente entrenaron usando esa cascada. A unos metros de ellos con una caída hacia una gran laguna que seguramente daba al bosque prohibido vieron la dichosa cascada, se vieron entre si los tres y se empezaron a quitar la ropa que les sobraba para no mojarla.

Naruto se quitó su chaqueta al igual que la camiseta que llevaba debajo y sus zapatos; Kaguya se quitó su chaqueta, sus sandalias ninja y sus guantes, su polera le enrollo las mangas un poco, en cuanto a la chica Hyūga, ella se quitó la gran chaqueta holgada revelando de que tenía una especie de polera negra pegada al cuerpo, también se quitó sus pantalones raros holgados quedando en unos leggings negros igualmente y finalmente sus sandalias y dejo todo al igual que los Uzumaki, debajo de un árbol.

—Muy bien chicas, ¡Vamos allá! — y sin medir nada, se lanzó al vacío.

— ¿Nos lanzamos Kaguya-san? — la Hyūga miro con miedo la caída.

—Si Naru-baka sobrevivió nosotras también— e imito a su compañero rubio lanzándose al vacío.

—Al-algo me dice que voy a acabar empapada toda— se tapó la nariz con una de sus manos y cerró los ojos antes de lanzarse como una zambullida a una piscina.

Y la oji-perla no estuvo muy equivocada, ninguno de los tres no podían ni escalar ni un metro en la cascada, y por consecuencia cuando se caían aterrizaban en el agua yéndose al fondo antes de nadar a la superficie claro, sin duda que escalar una cascada no se compara en nada con mantenerse a flote en la superficie. Durante esa hora de entrenamiento se la pasaron entre entrenando y jugando arrojándose agua entre ellos cuando uno fallaba, pero igual a la final no pudieron llegar al metro de escalada.

—**Veo que se divierten mucho**— la voz de Kurama los alerto.

—Yo, Kurama-sensei— el rubio se acercó a la orilla que era en donde estaba el zorro seguido de sus compañeras.

—**Ahora vamos con el de Taijutsu, en Ninjutsu creo que ya están lo suficientemente avanzados, aunque en el caso tuyo Hinata**— miro serio a la Hyūga amedrentándola un poco, —**Necesitamos Ninjutsu de Agua para ti, no te puedo enseñar Ninjutsu de Fuego**— tras esa breve explicación, Hinata asintió comprendiendo, —**Empezaran primero Kaguya y Naruto, el que gane peleara con Hinata**— y ya como era rutina, se fue a sentar en una roca sobresaliente cercana.

—Bueno Kagu-chan, sin Ninjutsu ¿Eh? — el rubio se puso en pose básica del Taijutsu temporal que le había enseñado el zorro.

—Claro, no te quiero humillar Naru-kun— la chica le sonrió y lo imito.

— ¡Ja! Como si fueras capaz de eso— le siguió el juego, aunque eso no hizo más que molestarla.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ya veraz como una chica te patea el trasero! — un sentimiento de peligro ahogo el pecho de Naruto.

—**Dejen la habladuría y empiecen de una vez**— la voz de Kurama les erizo la piel.

— ¡Hai Kurama-sensei! — los dos se pusieron en pose militar antes de volver a la pose anterior.

Kaguya fue la primera en iniciar un movimiento, se acercó moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de abordar por sorpresa a Naruto, más este no se dejó engañar y bloqueo el verdadero intento de Kaguya y levanto su pie para golpearla, ella solo alzo su mano libre y agarro el pie de Naruto, a lo que este despego el otro del suelo para agarrarla por sorpresa; Kaguya se quedó levemente impresionada por el movimiento arriesgado de Naruto, pero aun así logro bloquearlo a tiempo haciendo que Naruto al quedar sin apoyo cayó al suelo no sin antes apoyar su mano para detener su caída.

Kaguya aprovecho ese leve error de su amigo y trato de barrer sus manos, pero Naruto dio un pequeño brinco y giro sobre su eje liberándose del agarre de Kaguya, así que teniendo libres sus pies pudo caer bien, lo que no conto fue que ese movimiento lo dejo indefenso ante un ataque rápido de Kaguya, el primero logro bloquearlo con facilidad, pero para el segundo no le quedó más opción que recibirlo entero y lo hizo retroceder un par de metros.

—No bajes la defensa naru-kun— la chica lo miro pícaramente.

—Hmpt, no te confíes— ahora fue el turno de Naruto en atacar de primero.

Golpe por arriba, estomago, barrido de piernas; todos fueron esquivados y/o repelidos por la peli-blanca que parecía leer todos los movimientos del rubio, hasta fue capaz de evitar una finta que le hacía creer que le iba a dar una patada en la cabeza pero cuando la esquivo vio que le venía un puñetazo por su izquierda. La verdad ella también estaba un poco impresionada y con una sonrisa aún más confiada cargo en contra su compañero.

El rubio la recibió bloqueando un golpe que iba directamente a su cara interponiendo sus dos brazos dejando sin proteger el área del estómago dejándola libre para que la Uzumaki le diera un rodillazo sacándole el aire siendo seguido de otro golpe en su costado para dejarlo aún más indefenso para luego rematarlo con un contundente golpe en su nuca usando el codo tumbándolo y dejándolo con los ojos en espiral.

—Eso fue sucio Kagu-chan— el rubio murmuro tratando de no perder la conciencia.

—Las chicas mandan— la Uzumaki choco los cinco con la Hyūga.

— ¡Es un complot! — al ver el acto se sintió ofendido y perdió la conciencia.

—**Tu estilo se enfoca más en el ataque Naruto, y cuando fallas dejas a la vista demasiadas aberturas, necesitamos un maestro de Taijutsu pronto, Tsk**— Kurama chasqueo la lengua inconforme y veía como unos clones del rubio lo venían a recoger generándole una mirada homicida hacia los chicos lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar del tirón a Naruto, —**Por cierto, se me olvido preguntarles ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de sus clones?** — esa pregunta hizo que los chicos sudaran frio.

—Etto…— la Uzumaki empezó a imitar a la Hyūga en cuanto a sus gestos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—V-va mu-muy b-bien Kurama-sensei— el rubio evito el contacto visual rascándose la nuca.

—Kurama-sensei, cr-creo que venimos Kaguya-san y yo a l-luchar— Hinata levanto la mano pidiendo el derecho a hablar.

—S-Si, yo y Hina debemos de luchar— apoyo lo que Hinata dijo tratando de pasar a otro tema.

—**Oh, es verdad **_**¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?**_ — Lo último lo dijo para su mismo, —**Vayan rápido, que ya se está haciendo de noche**— vio que el cielo se estaba tornando anaranjado, sin duda que el entrenamiento se les había alargado.

—Prepárate Hina— la Uzumaki se puso en su posición de lucha, —Recuerda, no uses tu Byakugan— le sonrió maliciosa.

—No es justo Kaguya-san, mi estilo se apoya en su uso— la oji-perla hizo un puchero al verse privada de su Doujutsu.

—No es justo para mí, tendrás más ventaja si lo usas— frunció el ceño por la insistencia de Hinata.

—**Está bien Hinata, úsalo**— el zorro debatió la orden de la Uzumaki.

—Pero… está bien— la chica iba a replicar pero cuando vio la mirada que le dirigió el zorro cambio de opinión.

—Voy Kaguya-san— la chica Hyūga fue la primera en cargar en contra a la Uzumaki.

—La que gane le da un beso en la mejilla a Naru-kun— soltó de pronto haciendo que la Hyūga se desconcentrara y Kurama levantara una ceja, en cuanto a Naruto, se había ido a seguir practicando control de Chakra.

— ¿E-eh? — la peli-azul se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo.

—Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la…— la peli-blanca cargo una patada, pero Hinata se recuperó y logro esquivarla rodando.

Hinata se levantó de un salto justo para esquivar otra patada de la peli-blanca, activo su Byakugan sin sellos y cambio a la ofensiva. Kaguya ahora si se veía en problemas, con cada movimiento que hacía para confundir a la Hyūga, esta simplemente lo evitaba o la contraatacaba con otro movimiento, ahí se pudo dar cuenta que después de tanto entrenamiento, la personalidad de su amiga cambiaba drásticamente cuando luchaba, la dulce y tierna niña era cambiada por una fría y calculadora combatiente, Kaguya sonrió y también se puso seria.

Cambio de posición y empezó a hacer retroceder a la Hyūga que había pasado claramente a la defensiva ante los embates de la peli-blanca; pero hasta los momentos ninguna de las dos había podido conectar ningún movimiento limpio hasta que Kaguya logro burlar al Byakugan atacando desde un punto que no noto y le dio una patada cargada de Chakra en el abdomen, aunque la fuerza fue algo excesiva y la mando a volar en contra uno de los árboles.

—**Suficiente**— Kurama se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a las chicas.

— ¿Qué tal lo hicimos Kurama-sensei? — Kaguya se acercó a su amiga que ya se había recuperado y desactivado el Byakugan.

—S-Si Kurama-sensei, creo que lo hicimos muy bien— se recuperó como pudo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—**Tu Hinata debes de estar más pendiente de tu entorno y no descuidar tu entorno y usar tu Byakugan bien**—ahora volteo su atención a la peli-blanca, —**Tu debes de dejar de menospreciar a tus oponentes e ir siempre con todo desde el principio, aunque claro, guardando tus cartas más valiosas hasta que llegue un momento de necesidad**— se fue a sentar suevamente a su roca.

—Entonces es todo por hoy ¿No? — Kaguya vio interrogante al Kitsune.

—Ya se está haciendo de noche— por primera vez noto que ya solo quedaba los remanentes del sol.

—Debo de irme, mi Tou-sama me puede regañar— un sentimiento amargo borro su sonrisa.

—**Sí, váyanse, mañana seguimos**— y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Vamos a por nuestras ropas— Hinata le hizo señas a la Uzumaki.

— ¡Vamos chicas que muero de hambre! — Naruto llego todo empapado de agua pero sin perder su sonrisa.

—Eso me recuerda… *Chuu*— la peli-blanca se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolos a los dos presentes.

— ¿Por qué fue eso Kagu-chan? — Naruto se tocó la mejilla sonrojado.

—Solo se me entro en gana— dijo sin más, —Apresúrate Hina, que te lo voy a ganar— le dijo a la Hyūga cuando paso por su lado sonrojándola un poco pero se recuperó rápido.

—Ni pienses que te dejare ganarme— le sonrió con confianza sin mirarla.

—Más te vale— y dicho esto fue a buscar su ropa.

Los tres se secaron con un Jutsu de aire de bajo nivel de parte del Uzumaki para evitar que les diera un resfriado por estar mojados a estas horas, se vistieron y salieron del campo de entrenamiento sin percatarse de que una figura los iba siguiendo mientras leía todos los movimientos de los tres. Llegaron a la intercepción donde se separaban de Hinata y se despidieron de ella yéndose cada quien por su lado.

Cuando ambos Uzumaki llegaron al apartamento, comieron algo de la comida preparada por Kaguya y se lavaron el sudor y mal olor resultado del entrenamiento de hoy, terminado eso se vistieron con sus respectivos pijamas y se durmieron. Lo que ambos ignoraban, era de un par de figuras portadoras de máscaras ANBU que los vigilaban en espera de nuevas órdenes y cuidando que todo saliera según como lo habían planeado, no tenían permitido imprevistas.

-_Mente de Naruto_-

—**Muy bien Kurama, estas a un paso, solo tienes que evitar que Naruto tenga emociones fuertes**— el zorro en su forma humana veía una estatua de color azul transparente y detrás de estas se podían ver como unas protuberancias en la espalda baja.

La estatua empezó a brillar y se fundió con el suelo sin dejar evidencia de que alguna vez estuvo ahí, el peli-rojo se sentó al suelo sudando a mares y sin dejar de jadear. Hacer eso le consumió el 90% de su Chakra, solo le había quedado una cola de poder, pero valía la pena, todo por ayudar a su "Hermano" para con lo que se avecinaba, aun si eso significaba dejarse absorber por su hermano y/o compañera, los protegería a los dos o dejaría de llamarse el Bijū más poderoso de todos.

—**Veo que has estado ocupado Kurama-kun**— el espacio frente al zorro se rompió y de ahí salió el gran Izanagi.

—**Izanagi-sama**— inmediatamente el zorro se arrodillo ante el dios.

—**Levántate Kurama-kun**— el dios le hizo una seña para que se levantara.

—**Perdón por la pregunta Izanagi-sama, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?** — el zorro estaba curioso, no todos los días estabas en presencia de el gran dios.

—**Lo siento si lo que traigo es malas noticias pero, "ÉL" ya despertó**— eso dejo intrigado a Kurama.

—**Por "Él" se refiere…**— pero no dejo al zorro terminar.

—**Me temo que si Kurama-kun, el tiempo se nos acaba, no solo tenemos la amenaza del Dios Árbol, también tenemos su amenaza latente, y me temo que si se recupera, las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves, hasta este universo puede desaparecer**— esas palabras hicieron que Kurama se pusiera azul.

—**N-no c-re-o q-que *Ejem***— se aclaró la garganta, —**Pero no nos deberíamos de preocupar mucho Izanagi-sama, tengo plena confianza que Naruto podrá sobrellevar este peligro**— vio con determinación al dios.

—**Dile eso a los Kitsune, ellos lucharon valientemente y hasta eran más fuerte que los humanos actuales, pero ellos solo lograron sellarlo, ¿Qué oportunidad tendrán los humanos actuales? Cuyos poderes y conocimientos son inferiores a los Kitsune**— el porte del dios se puso serio y agarro con más fuerza la lanza que cargaba en la mano.

—**Pero Izanagi-sama, usted ignora que Naruto no solo tiene "Ese" poder, también tiene la ayuda de Kaguya, quien fue considerada en sus años dorados como una diosa y si siguen el camino en el que están, de seguro será más fuerte de lo fue en el pasado sin el poder del Shinju, y además, los Kitsune no contaban con el poder de un Dios real**— dio esa excusa más que aceptable.

—**No te debato eso. La próxima vez que nos veamos ya significara el final para este universo, adiós**— una nueva grieta espacial se abrió y de ahí se fue Izanagi.

—**Por favor Naruto, vuélvete fuerte**— vio la cerradura de su jaula antes de sentarse en posición de loto.

-_Afuera de la mente de Naruto_-

—Mi… lindo… y hermoso… ramen… ¡Ven! — sí, el rubio estaba soñando con su preciado ramen.

-_Al día siguiente_-

El entrenamiento diario esta vez fue un poco más tranquilo, el no tener a alguien persiguiéndolos era muy tranquilizador, aunque esta vez Naruto sentía como alguien los vigilaba, y no esa típica vigilancia de los ANBU del Hokage, sino un tipo de vigilancia más oscura; se lo comento a su amiga pero esta alego que solo es por el golpe que ella le había dado el día de ayer durante el entrenamiento. Aun con dudas acepto la teoría de su amiga, más aun no dejo de pensar en esa sensación.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, se sentaron junto a Hinata uniéndose a ellos Shino y más tarde, durante la hora del almuerzo, Shikamaru y Chōji. Ninguno de los dos Uzumaki se percataron el momento en que su "Grupo" se hizo más grande, pero bueno, como dice el dicho: "Entre más mejor", y ellos no podían estar más felices de tener más amigos y si eso incluye el aumentar la influencia con los Grandes Clanes de Konoha no podían simplemente decir que no.

Sin contar los intentos de Kiba de demostrar de que era el "Macho alfa" y los constantes gritos del club de fans de Sasuke y de una que otra discusión del par de amigas por la atención de Sasuke, se puede decir que la mañana paso en tranquilidad, o en el caso del Nara problemática, pero tranquila en sí. Para la hora del almuerzo rompieron la costumbre y fueron al patio exterior, donde se le unieron un par de nuevos amigos.

Uno de ellos era una chica de cabello castaño en peinado de bombón y que vestía un kimono de color rojo y nombre era Tenten, y el chico es un cuanto extraño, tenía el cabello negro con peinado de tazón y llevaba un expandes verde que le quedaba un poco pegado al cuerpo (Para completo horror para los chicos) y cuya personalidad es un poco extrovertida, pero dejando fuera eso, los dos eran muy buenas personas y no tardaron en unírseles al "Grupo" de manera definitiva.

— ¿Hoy si vamos a Ichiraku? — apenas salieron de la academia Naruto pregunto.

—Si Kurama no está en desacuerdo de ir antes del entrenamiento— se le quedo al rubio en busca de una respuesta.

— ¿Qué dices Kurama-nii? — más que una pregunta, parecía más un hecho.

—_**Vayan, hoy los absuelto de entrenamiento, ahora… ¡Déjenme descansar!**_ — y corto comunicación con Naruto.

— ¿Qué dijo Kurama-san? —Hinata miro a su amigo rubio que se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza.

—Hoy no hay entrenamiento— fue todo lo que dijo antes de hacer un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Enserio? — la peli-blanca estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez en día de semana que no tenían entrenamiento.

— ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun? — noto el gesto de molestia que este hizo, pero Naruto no la escucho.

— ¡Ahora vamos a Ichiraku! — y como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada, fue derecho hacia el local de ramen.

— ¿Qué hare contigo Naru-kun? — la Uzumaki negó con la cabeza.

—Sera mejor que lo alcancemos— la oji-perla apunto hacia el rastro de polvo que había dejado Naruto.

— ¡No te acabes el ramen tu solo Naru-baka! — e igualmente salió corriendo dejando a la pobre Hinata con la palabra en la boca.

La chica suspiro y empezó a caminar con calma, —Se ve que han estado conviviendo durante años— había bajado la cabeza un poco triste, pero inmediatamente la subió con una mirada de determinación, — ¡No me dejare vencer! ¡Espérenme, allá voy! — inicio la misma carrera que los dos chicos Uzumaki.

Cuando llego al local, vio que Naruto ya tenía acabado cinco tazones y ya iba por el séptimo dejando el sexto tazón a un lado, la peli-blanca por otro lado apenas empezaba el tercero y por la velocidad que llevaba al comer de seguro alcanzaría al rubio dentro de poco. Con la misma determinación acompaño a los dos Uzumaki y empezó a comer a la misma velocidad que ellos, claro, aun manteniendo los modales que se le habían inculcado.

Como resultado tenemos a: Un Naruto con el estómago lleno después de comer catorce tazones, a una Kaguya igualmente con el estómago lleno pero con nueve tazones y en cuanto a la Hyūga; termino con unas ganas horribles de vomitar cuando termino el tercer tazón de ramen, desgraciadamente a medio camino dejo al menos uno y medio en uno de los basureros de la aldea e hizo un recordatorio mental… No volver a comer ramen así.

La tuvieron que dejar en la entrada del recinto Hyūga por si algo le pasaba, no vaya a ser que terminara de vaciar el contenido de su estómago, al menos el guardia ya era conocido de ellos así que no realizó ninguna pregunta, solo guio a la heredera al interior y les invito a ellos también a pasar. Aunque al principio se mostraron reacios, aceptaron ante la mirada que les lanzo la oji-perla y la acompañaron hasta su habitación.

— ¿Escuchaste? — por error escucharon una conversación de unas de las criadas, Naruto prefirió seguir derecho al sentir que su amiga amenazaba con volver a vomitar, en cambio Kaguya se quedó demostrando que la influencia curiosa de Naruto resonaba en ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sobre lo de Hinata-sama? — al mencionar el nombre de su amiga le llamo la atención.

—Sí, desde esta mañana estoy escuchando que Hiashi-sama decidió comprometerla— la peli-blanca abrió los ojos de par en par.

Había aprendido lo que significaba eso en unas de las visitas que tuvieron con el Hokage. Ese día Hiruzen les había notificado de que ella quedo fuera definitivamente del ARC y que ya el consejo no la podía comprometer por la fuerza, aunque no habían entendido el significado de esa palabra, el Hokage se los explico con lujo y detalle pero se detuvo y murmuro algo sobre "La charla", después de eso despacho de su oficina con mucho nerviosismo, no ahondaron más en ese tema, algún día el Hokage se los comentaría.

—Oh, sí; escuche que está comprometida con tres herederos muy influyentes— noto que la voz de la criada se quebró un poco.

—Pobre Hinata-sama, lo que tendrá que soportar— la otra hablo con el mismo tono.

—Tal dulce que es con nosotras— apretó los puños con impotencia.

— ¡Hey ustedes!, tráiganme una taza de té a mi habitación— cuando escucho la voz de lo que parecía ser un viejo, dejo el lugar de donde estaba y fue a la habitación de la Hyūga heredera.

No hizo ningún comentario sobre lo que acababa de escuchar a sus amigos, tal vez ese era el motivo por el que Hinata se pasó casi todo el día de ayer con esos ánimos, no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella y muchas ganas de ayudarla, más sabia que ella ni Naruto tienen la posibilidad de hacerlo, no por ahora, solo esperaba que ese compromiso no sucediera hasta mucho después, al menos podrían hacer un plan de contingencia para salvar a su amiga y ella está muy segura que Naruto la apoyaría en todo.

Durante el resto del tiempo estuvieron hablando con la pobre Hinata y evitar que devolviera el resto del contenido de su estómago. Hinata no podía evitar sorprenderse por los estómagos de hierro que sus amigos poseían, el que pudieran comer más de 5 tazones de ramen sin siquiera sentirlo sin duda es signo de alabanza, o eso era a ojos de Hinata. Luego de un rato una criada entro a la habitación de Hinata informándole que ya era hora de dormir, y eso fue señal de los dos Uzumaki de despedirse y volver a su apartamento.

Empezaron a saltar por los tejados cuando estuvieron afuera del recinto Hyūga para llegar más rápido a su apartamento. La conversación de las dos criadas aun rondaba su cabeza, y no podía evitar no contárselo a Naruto, tal vez a él se le ocurriría una idea mejor para salvar a su amiga, y si no, al menos ya él tendría el conocimiento de los que pasaba, así que cuando estuvieron en un área donde no se podía sentir a nadie, la peli-blanca bajo un poco la velocidad y poder discutir con mayor facilidad lo que tiene en mente.

—Nee, Naru-kun— la chica miro al rubio que también había bajado la velocidad.

— ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? ¿Por qué bajaste la velocidad, aun no llegamos a casa? — le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Es que tengo algo que decirte, en la mansión Hyūga escuche algo que me preocupo y podría ser la causa del comportamiento de ayer de Hina— Kaguya había bajado la cabeza con tristeza.

— ¿Estás segura? — La chica asintió, —Cuéntame entonces— bajaron un poco más la velocidad.

—Bueno, resulta que…—

— _**¡Naruto protege a Kaguya!**_ — la voz de Kurama sonó desesperada en la cabeza del rubio.

— ¡Kagu-chan! — intento hacer lo que su "Hermano" dijo.

De un lugar desconocido apareció de golpe un Kunai que le dio en la pierna a la peli-blanca tumbándola y por la inercia que llevaban al correr, empezó a rodar hasta caer del edificio de donde estaban, y la caída no era para nada corta. Pero gracias a los reflejos, Naruto la logro agarrar a mitad de camino y cayó en uno de los callejones, le saco el Kunai de su pierna y noto una sustancia liquida que quedaba de remanente en el Kunai, temió lo peor y miro con terror a su amiga.

— ¡Kagu-chan! ¿Estás bien? — miro aterrado como su amiga empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

—Naru… kun— fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrarlos completamente.

— ¡KAGUYA! — el grito resonó en las oscuras calles.

—Atrapen al niño— escucho a sus espaldas.

— ¡Ustedes! — con ira volteo y vio a unos sujetos con máscaras ANBU.

—No tan rápido— y sin ninguna emoción, le lanzo un senbo al cuello del rubio.

—No… Kagu… chan… resiste— los ojos le empezaron a pesar y se cerraron.

— **¡Naruto...! ¡Respóndeme Naruto…! ¡No te duerm…**!— la voz de su "Hermano" se perdió en su mente y lo demás que vio fue total oscuridad.

**-_**Horas más tarde, lugar desconocido_-

— ¿Don-dónde estoy? — con pesadez empezó a abrir los ojos.

Cuando ya fue consciente de su situación actual, encadenado de manos y pies con metal aislante de Chakra y sin posibilidad de hacer apenas movimiento, pero eso no evito que forcejeara en un intento desesperado de liberarse. Al rendirse vio que en frente suyo se encontraba Kaguya en las mismas condiciones que él, solo que ella aún se encontraba dormida y sin signos claros de despertar, al menos aun lleva su ropa intacta y sin ninguna herida salvo la de su pierna, la cual ya mostraba signos de sanarse.

—**Hasta que despiertas Naruto, yo…**—

—Oh, ¿Despertaste? — escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y entro un viejo con una venda en uno de sus ojos y caminando apoyado de un bastón.

—**Cálmate Naruto, evalúa primero tus alrededores, recuerda lo que te ense…**— pero esas palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Deja libre a Kagu-chan! — desesperado le grito al viejo volviendo a forcejear.

—Hum, pero ¿Para qué soltarla? Si ella es parte de la diversión— y con un chasquido de dedos un ANBU parecido al que los había capturado apareció a su lado.

— ¿Llamo? — con una voz monótona, se arrodillo frente al viejo.

—Dame un Kunai— le extendió la mano.

— ¿Qu-que van a hacer? — Naruto se empezó a mostrar nervioso y preocupado y más cuando vio que el ANBU saco un Kunai.

—Antiguamente en la guerra, el torturar a los prisioneros era una práctica que se llevaba todos los días, y a decir verdad era muy divertida— agarro el Kunai que le dio su ANBU.

—**Él solo intenta sacarte de tus cabales Naruto… ¡Cálmate antes de que sea peor…!**— nuevamente trato de llamar la atención de su hermano.

— ¡Deja a Kagu-chan libre y hazle lo que le vas a hacer a mí! — grito desesperándose más al ver como acercaba el Kunai a la cara de la chica.

—Oh, sí, lastima; esta chica de seguro sería una muy hermosa Kunoichi en el futuro— dejo una marca con el Kunai en la mejilla de la chica de la cual no tardo en salir sangre.

— ¡No! déjala— lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del chico.

—…**No, Naruto…**—

— ¿Qué la deje? Pero si esto apenas inicia— y de un solo tajo le arranco la ropa a la chica dejando otra marca por donde paso el Kunai dejando que saliera sangre, —Oh, todavía no se desarrolla, lastima— miro con decepción el cuerpo de Kaguya.

—Por favor, déjala y tómame a mí— bajo la mirada y cada vez más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Eso, ¡Eso! Quiero ver tu impotencia al saber que no podrás salvarla de… su muerte— sonrió con malicia y le hizo una gran "X" en el estómago de la chica.

— **¡… Te estas descontrolando Naruto!**— Kurama sintió como la conexión que tiene como Naruto cada vez se volvía más borrosa.

—Por favor…— empezó a murmurar.

—Vamos, todavía tengo tiempo de escucharte más— le acerco el Kunai a uno de los ojos de la chica, pero cambio su objetivo y le hizo cortes en varias partes del brazo cuidándose de no cortar ninguna vena o arteria.

—…Por favor…— la voz del rubio empezó a aumentar de tono.

—Pero que hermoso cabello— con su mano libre todo el cabello de la Uzumaki que no se enteraba de nada, —De seguro que lo cuida muy bien— sonrió maliciosamente acercando el Kunai al cabello de la peli-blanca.

—**Por Kami-sama Naruto, si no quieres que todo se…**— nuevamente la conexión se cortó.

—…Te matare…— por su cabeza pasaron algunos recuerdos de las veces en que la chica le decía que amaba mucho su cabello y que uno de sus sueño por raro que pareciera era el dejárselo crecer hasta que le llegara a los pies.

—Qué pena, pero lo guardare como recuerdo en mi oficina— agarro un buen mechón de cabello dispuesto a cortarlo.

— ¡…Te matare! — de alguna manera rompió las cadenas que tenían aprisionadas sus manos y una especie de energía roja se empezó a acumular en donde la espalda pierde nombre.

—**Esto ya se descontrolo… Tanto trabajo para nada y…**— pero esta vez sí fue definitivo, su conexión con Naruto fue cortada.

—Vamos, ¡Demuestra tu verdadera naturaleza Jinchūriki del Kyūbi! — Danzō había soltado el mechón de cabello y a su alrededor aparecieron más ANBU.

Pero el típico manto de Chakra del que tenía conocimiento de que los Jinchūriki materializaban no ocurrió, es más, ni siquiera percibió ningún aumento de Chakra por parte de Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron amarillos con la pupila alargada, los "Bigotes" de sus mejillas se volvieron reales, algunos mechones de su cabello se tiñeron de rojo y en la parte baja de su espalda salió una cola de color amarillo pálido que se movía furiosa, igual que el gesto que tenía el rubio.

—Atenlo, tenemos que sacarle el Bijū— le ordenó a sus ANBU y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Uno de los ANBU saco una cadena y la tiro para atar a Naruto, pero de un zarpazo la destrozo y aprovecho la leve cercanía del ANBU para aprisionar su garganta usando su cola y la apretó tanto que separo su cabeza del resto del cuerpo bañándose en sangre, más los demás ANBU no se inmutaron ante la muerte de su compañero, en su lugar decidieron atacar en grupo pensando así que podrían subyugar a Naruto.

El rubio solo se dedicaba a esquivar a todos los ataques de los ANBU tratando de agarrarlos con su cola, aunque los ANBU no se dejarían agarrar tan fácilmente como lo fue el primero, no por nada son profesionales entrenados. Bloqueo una lluvia de Kunai interponiendo su cola y sus ojos brillaron por unos breves instantes desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de unos de los ANBU y le enterró la cola en todo el pecho sacándole el corazón por el otro lado, saco su cola y la limpio dejando caer el corazón que aun palpitaba.

Los tres ANBU restantes se vieron entre si y llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo, es casi imposible acercarse al Uzumaki sin que este lo evitase o contraatacara, así que lo más lógico sería atacarlos con Jutsu. Los tres empezaron a trazar sello pero lamentablemente uno de ellos tardo un poco más y eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Naruto para colocarse a su espalda, el ANBU por supuesto no tardó en reaccionar, pero su vía de escape fue interrumpida sin querer por sus compañeros y lo siguiente que sintió fue como la cola de Naruto se enterró en su garganta y de un jalón la rompió resultando en una lluvia de sangre antes de que el cuerpo cayera.

—Lamentaran el haber lastimado a Kagu-chan— miro a los dos ANBU que quedaban y se limpió la sangre para después esquivar una bala de aire y una de agua.

Ya nos le daría tiempo de trazar otra secuencia de sellos, así que uno de los ANBU decidió atacar cuerpo a cuerpo evitando los embates de la cola del rubio que empezaba a tomar una forma más definida y al parecer era más fuerte que los Kunai normales, ya que trato de cortarla en más de una ocasión fallando, pero en una de esas, debido al retroceso que resulto de chocar el Kunai con la cola del chico quedo expuesto y Naruto no desaprovecho la oportunidad y uso una de sus manos que le habían crecido garras muy afiladas y le saco el corazón al igual que al otro.

Un sentimiento de peligro inundo sus sentidos y uso su cola para bloquear una bala de aire que le lanzo el otro ANBU, pero en vez de deshacerla u cola la absorbió tornándose en un color amarillento aún más oscuro de lo que era antes, y además de eso, la energía de la que estaba hecha se estabilizo, como si ya estuviera completa, y eso Naruto lo sintió y solo pudo sonreír perversamente mientras veía al último ANBU que aún quedaba en pie, sin duda lo haría pagar por todo lo que les hizo.

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar desapareciendo y reapareció detrás del ANBU y lo intento traspasar usando su cola, pero ya el último ANBU lo predijo y esquivo reemplazándose con la chica que aún se encontraba inconsciente. Justamente antes de terminar el ataque, Naruto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Kaguya y paro su cola inmediatamente. Ese fue un grave error de parte del ANBU, ya que los ojos de Naruto se volvieron un poco más rojos y antes de que se diera cuenta, la cola del chico se había alargado mucho más de lo normal y tomándolo por sorpresa le atravesó la cabeza dejándolo tirado en el suelo en un baño de su propia sangre.

—Kagu-chan— agarro con cuidado a la chica asegurándose de no mancharla de sangre y alzo su cola antes de atravesar el pecho de la chica con ella.

Pero la cola no apareció del otro lado de la peli-blanca, ni dejo alguna herida de la cual saliera sangre en la parte en donde se la enterró, en su lugar la cola se empezó a tornar más pálida y las heridas hechas a la chica empezaron a sanar hasta que no quedo ninguna marca de que alguna vez estuvieron. Se limpió la sangre usando su cola que ya era prácticamente blanca, la sacudió e hizo que sus ojos brillaran, los cuales también se habían vuelto amarillo pálido y desaparecieron de ese lugar lleno de cuerpos muertos.

Aparecieron en medio de un bosque, Naruto alzo su cabeza vocifero un rugido liberando toda su ira, el cual resonó por kilómetros. Vio a la peli-blanca durmiente y le sonrió, su cola desapareció al igual que sus garras, los bigotes, su cabello volvió a la normalidad y finalmente sus ojos volvieron al color azul de siempre, pero al hacerlo, cayo inconsciente en el suelo justo al lado de la peli-blanca. Al rato llegaron unos ANBU a cargo del Hokage junto al mismo Hokage el cual porta su armadura samurái, al ver a los Uzumaki inmediatamente le ordenó a sus ANBU que los llevara al hospital.

— ¿Que paso aquí? — vio a lo lejos una columna de humo y mando a unos ANBU a investigar.

.

**Y así acaba el capítulo, primeramente gracias por llegar hasta aquí, otra cosa, si bien hice algunos cambios (Prácticamente cambie la conversación con Izanagi), algunos se quedaron igual (Como las capacidades Yōkai de Naruto, las cuales en algún momento quise explicar pero a la final se me olvidaron). También hice que la pelea contra los ANBU se viera más real, y que la causa de sus muertes fue más por descuido que por otra cosa, y además, hay que ser sinceros, el nivel de los ANBU de Danzo son más bajos que los ANBU normales por el simple hecho de no tener emociones.**

**Para el próximo capítulo sí que tengo ganas de editarlo, aunque es un poco largo se tratan temas muy interesante y que necesitan un buen cambio (Sobre todo la escena final). No me quiero alargar tanto, además que quiero poner un apartado especial (xD), así que sin más, nos leemos en el sig cap. Bye.**

**7,8k de palabras se transformaron en 9,5k. Se cambiaron algunas escenas y se adaptaron otras para acomodar la implementación de los Yōkai en general.**


	5. Recuerdos inaccesibles

**¡Hey muy buenas a todos amigos! Aquí Suin después de mucho tiempo trayéndoles una nueva edición de esta historia.**

— **¡Idiota! Justo cuando regreso tardas tanto en actualizar…— vio al autor con ojos asesinos.**

—**Venga, que después de tanto tiempo lo menos que quieren los lectores es leerte y…— pero un fuerte portazo lo hizo callar.**

**Bueno, mi retraso… He estado muy ocupado en estos días (Los que leen TG deben de estar un poco al tanto del tema), mañanas perdidas, tardes ocupadas y noches cansadas… Si les digo que ni siquiera he escrito una palabra del sig cap de TG… Pero bueno, ya inicio clases y tratare de mantener todo balanceado, la siguiente edición y el cap de TG voy a ver si lo traigo en el transcurso de la semana :D.**

**Pasando a otro tema, ya para el siguiente capítulo se vienen cosas interesantes y que merecen la pena editar, además que tal vez añada una que otra escena que antes no estaba (No simplemente editar, en su lugar añadir), por otro lado, ya nos acercamos al punto en que la historia tomara el rumbo normal, eso significa que no habrá tantos cambios, solo tendré que editar las narrativas y uno que otro dialogo. Pero no los entretengo más y disfruten del capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: ****CCSakuraforever**** y al ****Guest**** por dejar sus reviews (Ya te respondo Guest); e insto a todo aquel que quiera dejar su opinión que la deje en los comentarios.**

**Review:**

**Guest****: ¡Hey! Tus review fueron un poco raro pero aun así los responderé ya que el motivo del porque fueron raros esta entre las respuestas. Bueno, eso es un punto para ti, cuando lei el artículo sobre los sellos de mano claramente leí esa parte, pero creo que se me olvido a la hora de hacer el cap, ya que bueno, me base en el original para hacer el nuevo (Esta parte se repetirá en la prox respuesta) y claramente fue un error mío. Bien, te tengo una respuesta para eso, y esta vez creo que solo te doy medio punto ya que no fui tan explícito; ahí me base en el hecho que Hamura tenía el Byakugan activado, y claramente él sería el primero en notar los cambios de Chakra puesto que no le quitaba un ojo de encima, en un escenario normal Hagoromo si los percibiría antes, pero en ese caso primero fue Hamura, pero repito, me base en el original para hacer el nuevo y aun así no logre ser tan implícito ahí, perdón si cause dudas. Bueno, si hubieran sido un review por cap no me quejo, pero… Ya retomando, ahí me refería a que Kurama volvía a sentir lo que era tener alguna especie de afecto hacia alguien. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que en esta versión Hiruzen trata un poco mejor a Naruto, pues una gran diferencia (xD); y viste así por gusto… No se me ocurre otra explicación (Nada profundo xD). (¡ALERTA DE SPOILER!) Bien, bien, bien, aquí ya me huele a "Están muy chetos, adiós historia", y bueno, te doy la razón que el enemigo final es bien cheto a tal medida que no te imaginaras (Ya que ni siquiera explique sus orígenes en el original) y que Naruto y compañía sin duda se harán tan fuertes como para matarlo, y que también cometí el error de hacerlos tan fuertes en el original que casi les pierdo el hilo, pero aquí, en esta nueva versión no sucederá ese power up tan bestial ni todo se hará como tú piensas; primeramente, el nivel actual de los tres es de un Chūnin, y evolucionaran hasta el nivel máximo de un Jōnin hasta "Shippuden", de eso me asegurare; los poderes de Kaguya, si, son fuertes pero eso es ya a partir del número 50-60 (En el original creo que puse ese límite), y sobre el aumento de poderes, cada quien se hará fuerte cuando la situación lo amerite, cuando se enfrenten de una vez a akatsuki, se harán fuertes; a los generales, se harán fuertes; a Maou, se harán fuertes; además, bostee a los miembros de akatsuki para que estén a la altura. Solo no te pienses que porque se enfrentan contra un dios, ellos mismos serán dioses, claro que lo serán, pero ya a la final cuando ya no haya nadie más con quien enfrentarse, y tampoco es que en early o mid-stage de la historia ya se follaran a todos ni mucho menos, he leído muchas novelas y ya sé cómo más o menos llevarlo a cabo. Creo que con eso respondo todo (Cacho de respuesta me marque, la más larga hasta los momentos xD), espero que sigas leyendo al historia.**

**Leyenda:**

—Blah, Blah, Blah— personaje hablando**.**

—_Blah, Blah, Blah_— personaje pensando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah**— Entidad sobre-natural hablando.

—**Blah, Blah, Blah— **Entidad sobre-natural pensando.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**Elemento fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego**)** — **técnica y traducción.

—… (Blah, Blah, Blah)… — Comentario de la narrativa.

—… (**Blah, Blah, Blah**)… — Comentario del Autor.

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos inaccesibles.**

— ¡Arg! ¿Por qué el sol siempre me pega de frente? Hace unos días les pedí a las sirvientas que arreglaran eso— agarro la sabana y se la subió tapándose la cara con un evidente enojo, —_Ya es de día ¿Eh?_ — mantuvo los ojos abiertos aún bajo las sabanas aun con pensamientos de seguir durmiendo, pero un sonido estruendoso le interrumpió sus pensamientos e indirectamente impidió que siguiera durmiendo.

— ¡Onii-chan! — el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe y chocando contra la pared lo termino de despertar sin posibilidad de reconsiderar la idea de volver a dormir.

— _¿Onii-chan? ¿Tengo hermana?_ — Negó rápidamente desechando la idea inmediatamente, — _¿En qué estoy pensando? Claro que tengo hermana_— sonrió un poco.

— ¡Onii-chan arriba! — Sintió que se le subían justo en su estómago y le empezaban a saltar, —Okā-chan y Otō-sama te están esperando para desayunar— se destapo para ver al responsable de que de repente se requiera que cambien la puerta… de nuevo.

—Kao-chan, espero que no destrozaras mi puerta otra vez— miro su hermana con reproche, la cual se puso pálida de golpe y lentamente volteo a donde estaba su puerta.

—Etto… Onii-chan, ese diseño no me gusto, prefiero el que tenía tu 9na puerta— la niña le sonrió con ternura.

Su hermosa y tierna hermana, que a los cinco años era ya digna hija de uno de los clanes más fuerte de su pueblo, eso sí, él no se quedaba atrás. Su cabello de un hermoso rojo carmesí que hacia quedar a su cabello como un rojo pálido ante su presencia, los ojos si puede decir que ninguno de los dos se quedan atrás, y como casi toda su raza, un perfecto tono amarillo casi tirando a naranja, aunque claro, los de él son más oscuros y por no hablar de su tono de piel, el cual no es ni muy pálida ni muy bronceada, simplemente un tono perfecto.

Sus lindas orejitas que se encontraban gachas debido a la reprimenda que le había echado son de un color un poco más pálido que él su cabello, y claro, como todas las hembras de su pueblo se le ven más bonitas a ella que a él. Y finalmente el orgullo de todo Kitsune, la esponjosa cola de su hermana se movía a un lento movimiento, y no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, a la edad de cuatro había obtenido su segunda cola, una autentica prodigio y más cuando el apenas consiguió su segunda cola en su cumpleaños número cinco.

—Sabes que no me gusta que destroces cosas, luego Otō-sama nos regaña— le acaricio la cabeza a su hermana haciendo que su cola se meciera con alegría, —Como castigo le dirás a las sirvientas que cambien la puerta— la niña lo vio con ojos esperanzados ante tan leve castigo, el cual siempre es el mismo cuando pasan estas cosas.

—Hai— la pequeña asintió alegre y de un salto se bajó del estómago de su hermano.

—Te espero abajo— se pasó una mano por su cabello "Peinándolo" viendo como su hermana agarro la puerta con suma facilidad y se la llevó consigo hasta la entrada.

—Está bien Onii-chan, ya aviso a Okā-chan y a Otō-sama— su hermana se dispuso a salir de su habitación no sin antes colocar la puerta en su lugar buscando cerrarla, aunque al cerrarla, esta se cayó. Su hermana lo vio con un rostro pálido y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue.

—Muy bien, no debo de llegar tarde al desayuno— suspiro resignado de la conducta de su hermana y se mentalizo para levantarse y cambiarse el pijama.

Y tal como se lo ordeno a su hermana, algunos sirvientes no tardaron en venir trayendo una de las puertas que tienen en repuestos y la instalaron, aunque conociendo bien a su hermana Kaori, ya para mañana los sirvientes le deberán de traer una puerta nueva, y estos sabiéndolo no se molestaron mucho en reforzarla, digamos que la fuerza de la pequeña de la casa es superior a cualquier material casero por decirlo de una manera. Vio con satisfacción como los sirvientes terminaron de instalar la nueva puerta y bajo al comedor familiar mientras saludaba a todos los miembros de la servidumbre que encontró en su camino.

Al contrario de todos sus conocidos y de la gran mayoría de nobles Yōkai, Ichirō a sus nueve años nunca y consideraba jamás despreciar a ninguna persona de una casta inferior a la suya, y a pesar que su familia ocupa uno de los lugares más privilegiados de su pueblo y aunque se siempre se gana el reproche de parte de su pequeño círculo de amigos, el considera que todos merecen un trato igualitario. La única ajena a su familia que apoya su ideología es su prometida, y sin duda se lo agradecía mucho.

—Llegas tarde Ichirō— la voz de su padre sonó apenas entro al comedor con reproche.

—Recuerda de que hoy tienes que ir a la casa de Akemi-chan a tomar el té— la voz de su madre siempre tan suave.

Ellos habían sacado el color de pelo de su padre, aunque el de él era un poco más tirando a como vino tinto a diferencia del de su padre que es más como el de Kaori. Su cola signo de su poder se mecía afuera de la silla y sus orejas siempre alerta se movían en todas las direcciones. Su madre al contrario, el color de su pelo es tirando al amarillo; con su esponjosa cola tan liza y sus pechos copa D era la envidia de las otras matriarcas de las demás familias, sus orejas en cambio de las de su padre, están "Mirando" hacia adelante manteniendo unos hermosos modales en la mesa.

— ¿Cuándo Akemi-tan vendrá a jugar Onii-chan? — su hermana se subió a la mesa y le pregunto entusiasmada.

—Kaori— su padre la reprendió con un visible enojo por la actitud de su hija.

—Si Otō-sama— bajo sus orejas y se sentó de nuevo en la silla buscando su aceptación.

—Ake-chan está ocupada con los asuntos de su familia Kao-chan, tuve suerte en poder apartarle un tiempo para tomar el té— se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer junto a su familia, siempre cuidando los modales bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

—Akemi-dono es tu prometida, puedes ir a verla cuando se te entre en gana— su padre le notifico sin dirigirle la mirada, le agradecía el gesto pero no todo es como él piensa.

—Akemi-chan está en periodo de aprender a ser una buena esposa cariño, y además que debido a su posición social su padre cree que debe estar muy bien adiestrada, no quisiera que por algún error por parte de ella su familia quedara en deshonra— la mujer de la familia le sonrió con cariño a su marido tratando de calmar su evidente enojo.

—Ake-chan se está esforzando mucho, en nuestra última reunión me mostro todo lo que ha aprendido— trato de excusar a su prometida.

—Todo lo que debe saber una buena esposa es mantener el nombre de la familia en alto, sabes que nunca he sido partidario de que las mujeres se queden en casa a tejer o cosas parecidas— el hombre había cerrado los ojos un momento y suspiro.

—Y no deberías cariño— cambio su expresión cariñosa a una más sádica, — ¿Recuerdas quien siempre te ganaba en los duelos? — aun manteniendo su expresión se llevó una mano a la boca para contener su risa.

— ¡Eso fue hace más de doscientos años! Aún no había obtenido mi sexta cola, es obvio que con tu sexta cola me ganaras— son pocas las veces en las que el par de hermanos podían ver a su padre con un sonrojo, —Además, te recuerdo que tú eres mayor…— pero su intento de burla fue detenido al sentir un aumento de Yōki de parte de su esposa.

— ¿Yo soy que anata? — siguió viendo a su esposo con su expresión sádica, solo que el aura rojiza que la rodeo la hizo ver más aterradora.

— ¡Nada cari…!— pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

—Yakumo-sama, Miyu-sama; los líderes de la familia Ichama están esperándolos en la sala de congreso— uno de los sirvientes se asomó al comedor.

— ¡¿Por qué no se me fue notificado con antelación esta visita?! — el hombre dio un golpe en la mesa y su cola se dividió hasta mostrar un total de ocho colas que se movieron furiosas.

—Calma cariño, vayamos a verlos. Siempre son bienvenidos— su esposa lo tranquilizo con solo tocarle el hombro, aunque el hombre se calmó debido a que su esposa lo miro con su siempre fríos ojos cuando él se salía de sus cabales además que aún mantenía su aura intimidante.

—Díganle que voy enseguida— y el sirviente asintió asustado y se fue, —Acaba de comer y ve a cumplir con tus deberes Kaori— vio con reproche a su hija, —Y tú Ichirō, no dejes que la familia Kyūme caiga en vergüenza— le dirigió una sonrisa a su hijo y junto a su esposa salieron del comedor.

—Ya escuchaste a Otō-sama, compórtate bien con Akemi-tan— le dirigió una mirada sugerente a su hermano.

—Me voy Kao-chan— se levantó de la mesa apenas acabo su desayuno decidido a ignorarla.

— ¡Que te vaya bien con Akemi-tan! — con su siempre energía de infante lo despidió.

Subió al cuarto a ponerse algo más apropiado para salir a visitar a su prometida, decidiéndose al final en ponerse un Kimono de color blanco con el obi rojo, que en la parte de atrás tenia plasmado el emblema familiar, el cual es un zorro con nueve ojos totalmente negros. Ya satisfecho con su vestimenta decidió salir despidiéndose de su hermana en el camino; sintió a sus guardaespaldas personales siguiéndolo de cerca pero manteniéndose ocultos, simplemente suspiro y siguió caminando mientras saludaba a todas las personas que se encontraba en el camino.

En el pueblo donde viven los Kitsune, él es muy conocido no solo por ser el primogénito del Jefe de los Kitsune, sino también por su extrema amabilidad con los plebeyos. Todo el pueblo lo amaba y hasta eso es reconocido en "El Templo", lugar al cual muy pocas veces visitaba pero aun así dejo una profunda impresión en su mente. Como futuro líder del Clan tenía que ganarse los corazones de sus futuros súbditos, y eso es algo que ya sin duda lo ha hecho y con creces, dejando solo una preocupación actual, la cual es llegar entero a su boda.

En un entrecruce de camino decidió ir por el camino largo y pasar por el mercado del pueblo, lugar el cual Yōkai de distintos puntos vienen a vender sus productos. Compro algunos aperitivos para ofrecerle a su prometida y siguió su camino; sabía que a pesar de toda su pantalla de dama educada, ella es como toda niña, adoraba mucho los dulces. Ya aproximándose a las salidas del mercado, vio algo extraño suceder, un puesto de ventas siendo asaltado por un par de Yōkai y como heredero de uno de los diez Clanes Principales, no pudo quedarse viendo así sin más.

— ¡Ustedes! Dejen a Taisei-san— se dirigió a los asaltantes haciendo que las orejas de estos voltearan a donde él se encontraba.

— ¿Eh? Pero si es un pequeño heredero— dijo uno de los asaltantes acercándose.

—Y no cualquiera, por el logo de su Kimono es el heredero de la familia Kyūme— otro de sus compañeros se puso a su lado.

—El dinero que nos darían por su rescate sin duda es mejor del que sacaríamos de este lugar— el otro se acercó a él con una sonrisa que le daba mala espina.

—No se atreverían a tocarme un pelo de mis colas— trato de mantener su compostura, pero a pesar de todo aún sigue siendo un niño, y como todo niño sentiría miedo en una situación así.

—Alto— pero sonrió al recordar que siempre es acompañado por sus dos guardaespaldas.

—Tocan al joven amo y sufrirán una muerte dolorosa— su otro guardaespaldas su puso también delante de él.

—Joven amo, vaya a la casa de su prometida, nosotros arreglamos este problema— le sonrió y el joven Ichirō asintió.

—Vale— se dio vuelta y fue por el otro camino que también daba a la salida del mercado.

—Yōkai robando a uno de los suyos, pagaran las consecuencias— fueron las últimas palabras que escucho decir a su guardaespaldas antes de perderse.

Decidió ir por otro camino rodeando el sitio afectado y sin querer tomo el camino largo a la salida, al menos esta vez no se encontró con ningún inconveniente. Al salir del mercado se sintió aliviado cuando entro en los dominios de la casa de su prometida, el cual como el cuarto Clan más grande Kitsune mantenía sus terrenos fuertemente vigilados. Al llegar a la casa principal vio el emblema del Clan en la puerta y abajo su nombre el cual deletreaba "Shigatsu"; toco un par de veces y fue recibido por un sirviente.

—Oh, Ichirō-sama, Akemi-sama lleva un rato esperándolo— el sirviente le dejo entrar y le hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada.

—Tuve algunos inconvenientes al venir— le explico y el sirviente solo se limitó a asentir.

—Espero que esos inconvenientes no lo afectaran— por el tono en que lo dijo parecía que algo fuera de lo común había ocurrido.

—Algo muy extraño sí, pero me gustaría ir a donde esta Akemi-dono— termino restándole importancia al asunto.

—Claro, por aquí por favor— y le empezó a guiar por la mansión.

No es la primera vez que visitaba la mansión, tanto es así que hasta la conoce como la palma de su mano, pero aun así se dejó guiar por el sirviente que a pesar de su conversación inicial lo trato algo distante, pero la verdad es que no lo culpaba, es conocido que los señores del recinto tratan a sus sirvientes como correspondería tratarlos, y aunque él tratara de comportarse demostrando su cortesía, estos no les prestan mucha atención que digamos.

Llegaron hasta una habitación que él conocía muy bien, que es donde él y su prometida siempre se reúnen a tomar el té; el sirviente abrió la puerta corrediza y con una reverencia lo dejo entrar. Dentro se encontró con una niña de su edad vistiendo un hermoso Kimono de color azul que hacia juego con el color de su cabello; esta no tardó mucho en reconocer su llegada, así que se acercó a él y se sentó en Seiza inclinándose. Ichirō solo se limitó a darse un golpe mental ante tal actuación, dejo los aperitivos en la mesa y se volvió a acercar a la chica para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Itta, eso duele Ichirō-sama— con una hermosa voz, la chica alzo la cabeza y se quejó sobándosela.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me trates tan formal? — la miro serio, ella simplemente trago seco antes de responder.

— ¿Unas cuatro o cinco veces? — respondió tímida evitando el contacto visual.

—Y creo que son suficientes para que sepas que en un futuro voy a ser tu esposo, no tu señor— le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Ah, si Ichirō-kun, me gusta cuando haces eso— a la peli-azul se le había salido un hilo de saliva del placer que sentía ante tal tacto.

—Tu boca— aguantándose la risa le apunto a su boca.

— ¿Eh? ¡No mire! — Se giró a una velocidad increíble y se limpió, —Listo— le miro sonriente y su hermosa cola azul se movía energéticamente tras ella.

— ¿Cómo va el té? — vio que la mesita habían dos tazas, pero con nada dentro.

— ¡Que tonta! Siéntate Ichirō-kun— la chica se fue al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó seguida de su prometido.

—Gracias Ake-chan— se sentó en el cojín que estaba en el suelo.

— ¡El té! — La peli-azul aplaudió y dos sirvientas entraron con dos teteras y las dejaron en la mesa antes de irse no sin antes inclinarse como signo de despedida, —Déjame servirte— y con elegancia, tomo una de las tetera y le vertió un poco del contenido en la taza de Ichirō.

—Ayer mi madre me dijo la fecha de la boda— bebió un poco de té al contarle.

— ¿Enserio? — un tinte rojizo se formó en sus mejillas y su cola se empezó a agitar de manera un tanto nerviosa.

—Cuando cumplas los catorce años, ese día nos casaremos— le dirigió una mirada llena de amor a la chica la cual sin duda fue correspondido.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso Ichirō-kun— desvió un poco su mirada sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Aún no he hablado con tus padres sobre la organización, pero se espera que sea en El Templo— tomo otro sorbo mientras veía a su prometida de reojo.

— ¿El Templo? Nunca he estado ahí, me han dicho que es un sitio muy hermoso— sus ojos destellaron con alegría, pero luego cambiaron a un deje de tristeza.

— ¿Pasa algo Ake-chan?— inmediatamente noto el cambio de humor de la chica.

—Perdón por cambiar a un tema un poco deprimente cuando, pero ¿No sabrás algo sobre la guerra? — su cola dejo de moverse y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

—No te preocupes, no hemos recibido noticias malas del frente, y te aseguro de que tu hermano está bien— le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—Nii-sama no manda cartas desde hace unas semanas, y eso me preocupa— la expresión de la chica no cambio.

—Hoy los patriarca de la familia Ichama fueron a mi casa, creo que deben de traer noticias sobre la guerra— recordó lo que el sirviente le había dicho a sus padres.

—Por favor, si tus padres mencionan algo sobre Nii-sama házmelo saber— alzo la mirada revelando de que había empezado a llorar.

—No te preocupes, vas a ser la primera en saber— se levantó y rodeo la mesa para después abrazar a la chica dejando que se desahogara en su hombro.

—Gracias Ichirō-kun…— pero un estruendo los dejo un poco aturdidos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — el peli-rojo abrazo más fuerte a la chica de manera protectora.

Pero las cosas no se calmaron, en su lugar parecían empeorar ya que de golpe se empezaron a escuchar una serie de explosiones de tanto fuera como dentro del recinto, y hasta lo agudos sentidos de Kitsune de ambos amantes captaron el olor de madera quemada y hasta lo que parecía ser sangre. Pero antes de que ambos decidieran salir a ver lo que sucedía, escucharon una serie de sonidos provenientes del pasillo del otro lado de la puerta y se prepararon para lo peor.

— ¡Jóvenes amos, acompáñenme! — uno de los guardias de la familia Shigatsu entro en la habitación todo agitado haciendo que la pareja bajara un poco la guardia.

—Demando saber que pasa— Ichirō cambio a un tono el que su padre le había estado enseñando cuando asumiera el cargo de la familia.

—Están atacando, los humanos nos atacan— fue lo que dijo y los dos niños palidecieron, —no hay tiempo, tenemos que ir por las vías de escape a través de las catacumbas— tomo la mano del peli-rojo y por inercia este tomo la de su prometida.

Fueron guiados por el guardia a través de la mansión donde se puede ver que está en total desorden, los sirvientes corrían buscando refugio y los guardias iban a sus respectivos lugares para combatir la amenaza. Su escolta se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que daban hacia las catacumbas del pueblo, un lugar donde tanto líderes como herederos de los diez clanes mayores iban a buscar refugio en caso de alguna catástrofe.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo relajaron un poco el paso, pero aun así las explosiones se podían escuchar de fondo, el guardia tomo una antorcha mantenida por Yōki y la encendió para iluminar el camino, la leve iluminación hizo que la tensión del grupo bajara solo un poco, pero aun así seguían manteniéndose en alerta en espera de lo peor. Cuando estuvieron a mitad de camino, sintieron como el guardia se detuvo de golpe haciendo que los chicos chocaran contra su espalda, y al tratar de protestar vieron algo que los hizo palidecer.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar? — escucharon como hizo una pregunta. Ichirō se inclinó para ver mejor lo que pasaba delante y sus temores se confirmaron cuando vio a una tropa humana armados con lanzas y espadas y que los miraban como un depredador mira a su presa antes de saltarle y comérsela.

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellos jefe? — escucho como uno de los humano le pregunto al humano que portaba mejor armadura.

—Acaben con los dos y dejen a la hembra, por su porte debe ser de alta cuna dentro de estas "Bestias" — le repugno la manera en que ese humano miro a su prometida e inconscientemente la puso detrás de él en modo de protección.

—Sobre mi cadáver van a poner una mano sobre los Jóvenes amos— desenfundo una espada y la imbuyo de una energía de color rojizo y su cola se separó en tres pares.

—Según la información, un Kitsune de seis colas es el equivalente a una armada de cien hombres bien entrenados, lastima de ti que somos la elite de la elite— y dicho esto, los ojos del humano líder cambiaron a un rojo sangre con tres tomoe.

—Tsk, perdón por no cumplir con mi deber Akemi-sama, Ichirō-sama— y sin más el Kitsune se lanzó en contra la armada humana que ya estaba preparada.

No duro siquiera un movimiento en su contra, el guardia apenas pudo tocar al líder cuando fue cortado en tres partes producto de otros tres humanos con los mismos ojos que porta su jefe, el humano líder se acercó a los dos jóvenes herederos haciendo que Ichirō protegiera más a Akemi y su cola se dividió en tres en espera de un posible combate, se sorprendió momentáneamente, antes su cola solo se podía dividir en dos, pero esta vez salieron tres. Qué ironía, en el último momento logro algo que solo los Kitsune militares lograban a sus quince años.

—Las bestias como ustedes merecen morir, alégrate de que tu hembra va a servir para algo mas— le miro con una mueca perversa.

—Me tendrás que matar antes— le miro con rabia.

—Hecho— y de un corte lo partió en dos haciendo gritar a la pobre Akemi que se tapó la boca al ver al cuerpo de su prometido cortado en ese estado.

—M-mal-di-tos— conservando aun la tenacidad de su raza, trato de agarrar el pie del humano.

— ¿Sigues vivo? Pues no por mucho—con una voz que denotaba burla, se preparó para clavarle su espada en la cabeza.

—Odio-a-los humanos…— fue todo lo que logro formular antes de que su cabeza fuera partida en dos por la espada del humano.

— ¡ICHIRŌ-KUN…!— antes de que la vida abandonara su cuerpo, logro oír el grito de su prometida.

-_Hospital de Konoha_-

— ¡Ahhh! — Se levantó de golpe para después tomarse la cabeza debido a un intenso dolor, — ¿Dónde estoy? —se detuvo a ver a su alrededor tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, —No puede ser, ¡Kaguya…!— un repentino pensamiento le llego a la mente y se hubiera levantado de la camilla si no fuera por la intromisión de alguien.

— ¿Naru-kun? — la peli-blanca entro en la habitación quedándose un poco desconcertada por el estado de Naruto.

—Kagu-chan— Naruto se alegró de que Kaguya llegara olvidando los pensamientos que tuvo en mente.

— ¡Despertaste! ¡Hina, Naru-kun despertó! — se asomó por la puerta y grito llamando a su amiga.

— ¿Hinata-chan también está por aquí?— se mostró un poco sorprendido por ese descubrimiento.

—Ambas estábamos muy preocupada por tu situación— le dedico una mirada algo triste.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el Hospital? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — finalmente decidió aclarar sus dudas, a lo cual su amiga simplemente asintió.

—Bueno, según lo que el Hokage me dijo, nos encontró a los dos desmayados en el medio del bosque— vio como Naruto asintió antes de seguir, —Yo desperté el mismo día, aunque tenía unos dolores en todo el cuerpo, pero el doctor me dijo que me repondría; y ya estoy bien— se señaló a si misma haciendo sonreír al rubio, —En cuanto a ti— cambio a una expresión triste, —Llevas dos semanas inconsciente— esas palabras dieron en la mente de Naruto.

—Dos semanas inconsciente… ¿Qué me abra pasado?— más que decirlas en voz alta, lo dijo en susurro que ni siquiera Kaguya escucho.

—Naruto-kun— saludo la oji-perla al entrar a la habitación.

—Oh, hola Hinata-chan— se recuperó de su monologo y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

—Ya me encuentro mucho mejor Hinata-chan— levanto una de sus manos como para demostrar sus palabras.

—Me alegra mucho, ambas estábamos muy preocupadas, Shino-kun junto a Shikamaru-kun y Chōji-kun también vinieron a visitarte— algo asombrado miro a Kaguya buscando una confirmación de su parte.

—También vinieron Tenten-san y Lee-san, aunque no se quedaban por mucho tiempo— se limitó a asentir mientras procesaba esa información, nunca nadie además de Kaguya y Hinata se había preocupado por su bienestar. El Hokage no contaba.

—Por cierto Naru-kun— como si recordara algo, empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

— ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? — miro curioso como la peli-blanca sacaba un par de hojas.

— ¡Cierto! Me olvidaba de eso— un fuerte sonrojo adorno su rostro al recordar su error.

— ¿Qué es eso Kagu-chan? — observo con detenimiento las hojas que parecían que tenían algo escrito.

—Son las notas de las clases que te perdiste— le sonrió y al rubio se le formo una gota estilo anime por detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Enserio? — la miro con los ojos entre-cerrados.

—Agradece de que Hina fue la que se preocupó por hacer estas notas— con una vena en la sien le tiro las hojas.

—G-gracias Hinata-chan— cambio su tono por uno de agradecimiento.

—D-de nada Na-Naruto-kun— los colores se le subieron más a la cara.

— ¡Eh! Pero yo las guarde, sino capaz es de olvidarlas— inflo el pecho llega de orgullo.

—Oh, entonces gracias a ti también Kagu-chan— le guiño un ojo a Hinata haciendo que esta comprendiera la broma.

—Kaguya-san también ayudo mucho Naruto-kun, una vez la encontré leyéndote una historia— esa revelación si lo sorprendió, pero no desaprovecho para burlarse.

—Si claro, lo recuerdo…— vio con mucha diversión como los colores subían al rostro de Kaguya.

—Y-Yo…— siempre era bueno ver a una Kaguya sonrojada, pero fue salvada por la campana.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

—Pase— dijo al oír que estaban tocando la puerta.

—Me alegro de que estés bien Naruto-kun— reconoció esa voz antes de que entrara.

—Ojii-san— se alegró de tener al Hokage ahí.

—Hokage-sama— la Hyūga se inclinó para saludar al viejo.

—Veo que ya recibió la información Ojii-chan— le sonrió al Hokage pero no le mostro el mismo signo de respeto que Hinata.

—Hola a ustedes también niñas— le sonrió a las dos chicas, sin embargo, su rostro cambio a uno serio recordando el motivo por el que vino y miro al rubio, —Necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas Naruto-kun, niñas, ¿Podrían salir? — sin voltearse le hablo a las amigas de Naruto.

—Hai Hokage-sama/Ojii-chan— asintieron las dos y se fueron de la habitación no sin antes que Kaguya le dirigiera una mirada de preocupación a Naruto.

— ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo Ojii-san? — imito la expresión que había puesto el Hokage.

— ¿Qué paso esa noche? — le soltó de una.

-_Recinto Hyūga, despacho de Hiashi_-

—Hiashi-sama, le traemos noticias— vio como uno de sus Jōnin aparecía y se arrodillaba ante él.

—Dilas rápido, ando ocupado— el hombre alzo la mirada para observar a su subordinado.

—Uzumaki Naruto despertó— ante esa palabra el Hyūga embozo una sonrisa.

—Ese maldito de Danzō no puede hacer algo bien— dejo todo en la mesa y apoyo su mentón en sus manos mientras pensaba.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora Hiashi-sama?— el Jōnin lo miro con cautela en espera de una orden.

—Si Danzō no pudo hacer algo con el mocoso, eso significa que tiene algún nivel de sincronización con el Kyūbi… Es mejor aliarnos a tal espécimen— pensó en voz alta sin preocupación de que el Jōnin lo escuchara.

— ¿Hiashi-sama?— ahora lo vio con duda.

—Mándame a llamar a Hanabi— el Jōnin asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Agarro los documentos que momentos antes había estado firmando y los apilo a un lado, sin nada más que hacer se levantó hacia la ventana de su despacho que da al patio de su recinto. Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo al ver a su sobrino entrenar arduamente con los maestros del Clan, sin duda su sobrino es su orgullo. No pudo evitar quedársele viendo entrenar hasta que su sobrino decidió tomar un descanso, más no se separó de la ventana y en su lugar se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya era hora de que el Uzumaki despertara, el entrenamiento de Hinata se vio afectado por ese hecho y no quiero que se atrase— fue nuevamente a su escritorio y se quedó viendo las fotografías que habían enmarcadas, —Me tiene que ser útil de alguna manera esa decepción ¿No…? ¿Misaki? — Levanto la foto de su difunta esposa que se podría decir que era una versión de Hinata pero adulta, —Salió igual a ti: Compasiva, amable y suave, pero la parte buena es que se alió con alguien que la volverá fuerte, y eso beneficiara en gran medida al clan— apretó con fuerza el marco.

El recuerdo de su esposa es persistente en su memoria, y eso solo se afianzaba cada vez que veía a Hinata, la cual es la viva imagen de ella no solo en el físico, sino también en la personalidad. No miente cuando dice que ama a sus hijas, pero por sobre ellas está el Clan, todo lo que él hace es para el beneficio del Clan, y si eso significa sacrificar la felicidad de sus familiares sin duda que lo vale. Pero eso no significa que no estuviera feliz por la gran jugada que su primogénita había hecho, aun así considera que necesita un empujoncito más.

—Con Neji odiándola creyendo que por culpa de ella su padre fue mandado a una misión suicida, eso hará que entrene con más empeño para poder "Alcanzarla" — observo otra foto donde estaba una bebe y frunció el ceño, —Hanabi por otro lado— dejo el marco de su esposa y levanto el de la bebe, —Si sigue por ese camino, me temo que no llegara a ningún lado y tendré que venderla al primer postor que nos brinde beneficio, no puedo dejar que siga así— dejo el marco al sentir que tocaban la puerta.

—Otō-sama, ¿Puedo entrar? — escucho la voz suave de su hija menor del otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante— respondió con voz tosca.

— ¿Me mando a llamar? — la joven entro y se inclinó ante su padre.

—Al principio has hecho que me sienta orgulloso de ti— la niña no pudo evitar sonreír ante tales palabras, —Pero recientemente lo he considerado más y eso no vale…— se sentó en el escritorio y la vio con una expresión seria.

— ¿Q-Que significa eso Otō-sama?— la tez de la niña palideció pensando lo peor.

—Es hora de que socialices más con tu hermana mayor— no cambio su expresión, aunque por dentro tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_Base Raíz_-

Danzō se encontraba dando un pequeño paseo en las cárceles de su base en busca de alguien en especial, hacía falta un pequeño cambio en sus planes, y esa persona sin duda es un componente esencial en su plan. La pérdida de una de sus bases de tortura fue un duro golpe en su organización y planes a largo plazo, nunca pensó que el niño dominara el poder del Kyūbi hasta tal medida, solo se había preparado para una liberación parcial por causa de la desestabilización de los sellos, pero lo que paso se salió de sus pronósticos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el niño fuera tan poderoso usando los poderes del Kyūbi? Sin esfuerzo alguno había acabado con un escuadrón de ANBU raíz como si fueran simples moscas, aunque esos ANBU solo eran un escuadrón de sellado y su capacidad de combate en general era mucho más débil, pero seguían siendo ninjas experimentados casi al nivel de un Jōnin. Lástima que el escandalo fue tal que los ANBU del Hokage llegaron al sitio antes que los suyos para arreglar el problema. Pero a pesar de todo, aún mantenía un margen de maniobra, y el encontrar a esa persona añadía más al juego.

—Llego tu momento Sai— vio la silueta de un chico en la espesa oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida todas las celdas.

—Hai, Danzō-sama— le respondió con una voz sin ninguna muestra de emoción.

-_Calles de Konoha, horas más tarde_-

Luego de la conversación con el Hokage y por pedido de este fue dado de alta por los médicos, resulto que todas sus heridas por algún motivo sanaron por completo pero aun así le recomendaron una semana de reposo absoluto, aunque tanto él como Kaguya y Hinata sabían que no cumpliría por lo recetado por el doctor ya que él no es precisamente alguien de quedarse acostado en cama y que además sabía que Kurama se encarga de curarle cualquier herida que él se hiciera.

Los tres amigos salieron del hospital con solo una idea en mente, la cual es celebrar la dada de alta de Naruto a lo grande, y eso significaba ir al puesto de Ramen Ichiraku y comer tanto como sus almas querían, aunque Hinata no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea, aún mantenía el recuerdo desagradable de la última vez. Mientras Kaguya discutía con Hinata para que esta por lo menos comiera un tazón de Ramen, Naruto no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con el Hokage hace apenas unos momentos.

-_Flash Back_-

— ¿Qué paso esa noche? — soltó el Hokage.

—No se Ojii-san, no recuerdo nada sobre esa noche— el chico se tocó la cabeza como queriendo recordar.

—Mmm, ya veo— se acercó a una de las ventanas y se puso a observar el exterior.

— ¿Cómo nos encontró en ese bosque? — esa pregunta corto los pensamientos del viejo.

—Estaba en la oficina cuando escuche un gran rugido y a lo lejos vi una gran columna de humo, un ANBU me informo de la situación y me prepare para un posible ataque enemigo— se aproximó a la cama donde se encontraba Naruto, —Cuando llegamos sentí como un Chakra se apagaba y en lo que nos acercamos los encontré a los dos desmayados—

—No recuerdo haber ido a ningún bosque— se volvió a agarrar la cabeza con ambas manos antes de preguntar, — ¿Qué era la columna de humo que había visto Ojii-san? — levanto la vista para ver al Hokage.

—Una especie de base secreta donde aplicaban tortura— respondió sin tacto en espera de la reacción de Naruto.

—Aplicaban… Tortura… Base… Grilletes… ¡Ah! — ya no soporto el dolor de cabeza que le daba al tratar de recordar los acontecimientos de esa noche y libero un pequeño grito de dolor.

—_Como lo imagine, tendré que ver el sello cuando Jiraiya llegue_— se acercó preocupado a su "Nieto", — ¿Estás bien Naruto? — le acaricio la cabeza y los gritos del rubio se calmaron, menos mal que había colocado una barrera anti-sonido antes de entrar.

—Creo… que… Ya estoy mejor— suspiro y cerró los ojos para relajarse.

—Me voy entonces, tengo que volver a seguir con mis deberes de Hokage— el viejo le sonrió y fue hacia la puerta.

—Adiós Ojii-san— le despidió alzando la mano.

-_End Flash Back_-

La conversación con el Hokage no hizo más que despertarle más dudas al respecto de sus actos en esa noche, todo lo que recordaba era salir del recinto Hyūga y caminar junto a Kaguya en dirección al apartamento, luego una advertencia por parte de Kurama pero después todo se volvió negro, como si un gran hueco se hubiera formado en su memoria e hiciera imposible acceder a ella sin importar cuanto lo intentara, pero algún que otro pedazo de información se lograba filtrar en esa brecha, más solo veía sangre y rojo, nada que delatara lo que había pasado.

Pero por algún motivo sentía una preocupación por Kaguya muy diferente a la usual, cada vez que la veía no podía evitar sentir culpa, como si él fuera el causante de algo que la perjudicara a ella, y no tenía que ser un genio para vincular ese sentimiento con el hueco que hay en su memoria. Él se culpaba de algo, algo que no lo tenía muy bien en claro, pero ahora lo que importa es el presente, y en este tanto Kaguya como Hinata, el único par de personas que de verdad le importan, se encuentran sanas y salvas. Lamentablemente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Naru-baka! Te estoy hablando— no tuvo que adivinar por mucho tiempo la identidad del causante.

—Kaguya-san, va a hacer que los recuerdos de Naruto-kun no vuelvan— la chica Hyūga miraba nerviosa la acción de la Uzumaki.

—Me importa un bledo, atiende cuando te hable— con una venita en la sien regaño al rubio.

—Ya, ya ¿Qué paso Kagu-chan? — se sobo la cabeza y miro a su compañera.

—Te estaba diciendo que aún podemos ir a la academia, tenemos tiempo para entrar a las clases de la tarde— tomo la mano de su amigo y lo arrastro bajo la mirada nerviosa de Hinata.

— ¿Estas segura que puedes hacer eso Kaguya-san?— siguió a su amiga temerosa de que maltratara de más a Naruto.

—No te preocupes Hina, este idiota soporta esto y más— simplemente le sonrió a Hinata restándole importancia al tema.

— ¿Dónde queda mi opinión en esto? — le empezaron a salir lagrimas estilo anime en los ojos mientras era arrastrado.

—Quedo en Kumo— ignoro en parte la pregunta hecha por su amigo rubio y siguió camino a la academia.

Llegaron justo a la mitad de la hora del almuerzo y con sus Bentō en mano fueron al salón donde se encontraron al siempre serio Shino, que ahora estaba rodeado de los amigos que ellos habían hecho. Aparentemente nadie quiso saber de lo que le había pasado al rubio o ya lo sabían y no querían hacer comentarios ya que nadie le pregunto acerca de su ausencia, y ese detalle fue agradecido mentalmente por Naruto, en su lugar empezaron a ponerse al día y a jugarse un par de bromas.

Si dejamos fuera las palabras de Lee acerca de las llamas de la juventud y las palabras de aburrimiento de Shikamaru, el almuerzo fue normal. Los dos chicos de grados superiores se retiraron cuando Iruka entro al salón, el profesor le dirigió una mirada alegre a Naruto pero al igual que sus amigos, no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto, tal vez el Hokage ya le informo y sin perder el tiempo, se dispuso a dar su clase sobre los Hokage de la aldea.

Después de la clase los tres se dispusieron a ir al campo de entrenamiento, ya Naruto había desperdiciado un par de días de entrenamiento, y por las conversaciones que tuvo con Kaguya y Hinata pudo suponer que ninguna de las dos tampoco había entrenado. Pero antes que todo, los tres tuvieron una pequeña parada en Ichiraku Ramen para celebrar la recuperación de Naruto, y falta decir que el viejo dueño del puesto junto a su hija ayudante se alegraron en tener nuevamente a Naruto y compañía comiendo ahí luego de esos días de ausencia.

Solo que esta vez Hinata no se quiso arriesgar y comió solo dos raciones de Ramen bajo las incesantes protestas de Naruto y Kaguya instándola a comer más, pero sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos, la pobre Hyūga no se quiso arriesgar al lamentable suceso que tuvo en el pasado, no quería pasar casi toda una noche vomitando, simplemente no tiene los estómagos de acero del par Uzumaki. Lamentablemente, su celebración se vio interrumpida por un pequeño mareo que ataco de golpe a Naruto, este solo se limitó a agarrarse la cabeza y buscar ayuda en sus amigas.

—Kurama-sensei te poseyó durante unos momentos y creo cincuenta clones diciendo que el entrenamiento no se podía abandonar, después no supimos más de el— la explicación de su compañera peli-blanca preocupo un poco al nuestro rubio protagonista.

—Dijo algo sobre no descuidar el entrenamiento y que no tardarías mucho en despertar— solo se limitó a asentir ante las palabras de Hinata.

Pagaron lo consumido y salieron del local para ir al campo de entrenamiento; durante el camino trato de contactar con Kurama mediante el medio de comunicación que ellos siempre usan, pero ninguno de sus intentos funcionaros así que dejo el tema para tratarlo con más calma en la noche, tal vez deba hacerle una pequeña visita a Kurama en su mundo interno en busca de respuestas. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que durante el tiempo en que estuvo fuera ya llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, quedando levemente impresionado por las vistas que este le dio.

Llenando el campo pudo ver una gran cantidad de clones de sombra, cada uno entrenando en un tema en específico. Conto diez clones de Hinata entrenando lo que era control de Chakra usando una hoja de árbol, otros cincuenta clones de Kaguya divididos a la mitad quedando parte de ellos haciendo el mismo ejercicio que Hinata y los demás sentados en posición de loto meditando, finalmente logro ver unos veinte clones suyos en la misma posición que los clones de su amiga peli-blanca meditando, algo sumamente raro en él.

—Están entrenando la concentración, y los míos meditando para poder despertar mi Byakugan— respondió a la inexistente pregunta del rubio.

—Y los demás hacen un ejercicio de control de Chakra que Kurama-sensei nos sugirió, ya que no pudimos con el ejercicio de la cascada—la Hyūga señalo a los clones que estaban tratando de usar el Chakra para hacerle un corte limpio a la hoja.

—Y al parecer los clones tuyos encargados de esa tarea lo dominaron, ya que desaparecieron— la peli-blanca se puso a buscar a los clones del rubio.

—Déjame ver si puedo hacer el ejercicio— agarro una hoja cualquiera y valiéndose del conocimiento que los clones le había dejado; le hizo un corte limpio a la hoja.

— ¡Sí! —

— ¡Lo logre! —

— ¡Viva! —

— ¡Chócalas! —

— ¡Poder femenino!—

— ¿Eh? — Kaguya pudo ver como sus clones se iban disipando a medida que cumplían con la tarea, —Que extraño, hasta esta mañana no habían podido ni manifestar el Chakra en la mano— se puso a analizar los recuerdos de los clones y se sorprendió al notar que súbitamente y de una manera extraña habían podido aprender a hacer el ejercicio correctamente.

—Lástima que los míos no lo hayan logrado— la peli-azul suspiro.

—No te decepciones Hinata-chan, ya verás que lo lograras— le dio animo a la oji-perla.

—Tiene razón Hina, de los tres eres la que mejor control de Chakra tienes, lástima que no puedas hacer muchos clones— también trato de reconfortar a su amiga.

—Tal vez tengas razón— sonrió ante las palabras de ánimo de sus amigos.

—Tengo una idea chicos— a la Uzumaki sintió que se le prendía el foco.

— ¿Qué sugieres Kagu-chan? — miro con curiosidad a su amiga.

— ¡Vayamos al rio! — la peli-blanca se mostró emocionada.

—Pero si ya logramos dominar ese ejercicio— Hinata la vio desconcertada.

—Dilo por ti— murmuro el Uzumaki.

—Y-Yo…— empezó a jugar con sus dedos avergonzada por la insinuación.

—No es para eso— negó con la cabeza, —Tenemos tiempo de que no nos bañamos al aire libre— inmediatamente al decir eso, a Hinata se le subieron los colores del tirón.

— ¡Buena idea Kagu-chan! — vio con ojos estrellados (?) a su compañera.

— ¿E-eh? ¿P-e-pero q-que di-di-dices Ka-Kagu-ya-s-san? — la pobre Hinata no paraba de tartamudear.

— ¿Qué dijo Kurama sobre tu tartamudeo H-i-n-a-t-a-chan? — con una mirada diabólica deletreo el nombre de la oji-perla.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, di que sí ¿Siii? — miro con los mismos ojos a la Hyūga.

—Está bien— murmuro en un tono tan bajo que ninguno de los dos escucho.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —el rubio puso su mano detrás de la oreja para escuchar mejor.

— ¡Que si acepto bañarme al aire libre! — soltó de pronto sorprendiendo a los dos chicos, aunque inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se cubrió la boca.

— ¡Vamos allá! — la Uzumaki agarro a los dos chicos por los brazos e ignorando a los clones restantes que los miraban como bichos raros, fueron al rio.

Al llegar al rio se les presento un pequeño problema, y es que ninguno trajo un traje de baño, pero ese problema fue fácilmente resuelto al quedarse los tres solo con la ropa interior, la cual en el caso de Naruto y Kaguya cumplían parcialmente como traje de baño, en cuanto a la de Hinata, la pobre estaba que casi echo humo por las orejas por verse a sí misma solo llevando una ropa interior típica de una niña, con dibujos infantiles. Pero para su alivio Naruto no le dio tiempo para notar tal detalle, en su lugar él junto a Kaguya se subieron a un árbol cercano y lo usaron como trampolín para lanzarse al agua.

A la final decidieron salir del agua ya cuando estaba anocheciendo para no agarrar un resfriado. Secaron las prendas mojadas usando un Jutsu Fūton de bajo nivel por parte de Naruto y se vistieron con el resto de sus ropas. Disiparon los clones que aún se mantenían entrenando aprovechando que solo quedaban algunos pocos y después de recuperarse del pequeño shock mental se fueron del campo de entrenamiento encaminándose a sus respectivas casas.

Llegaron al apartamento sin ningún problema luego de despedirse de su amiga Hyūga en el cruce de siempre. Kaguya preparo una cena ligera puesto que aún se sentían llenos luego de comer tal cantidad de ramen y luego se fueron a dormir, aunque solo ella se durmió. Naruto por su parte espero a que su compañera se durmiera y volvió a intentar contactar con su inquilino interno, pero al no encontrar respuesta se dispuso a poner en práctica el método que este le enseño para entrar a su subconsciente y ver qué era lo que pasaba.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Lo cierto que es no le gustaba mucho su subconsciente, el lugar es muy lúgubre para su gusto, su apariencia le hacía recordar a las cloacas de Konoha y por el olor no creía que estuviera muy lejos de la realidad. Siguiendo sus recuerdos camino un buen tramo hasta que llego a la entrada a donde se encuentra su inquilino encerrado y se detuvo a pensar un momento, ¿Cuánto hacia que no venía a este lugar? ¿Unos 2 años quizás? Negó rechazando eso pensamiento y abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero eso no evito que esta rechinara.

—… **Esa es tu tarea Kō-kun**— escucho la voz de su inquilino ordenarle algo a alguien.

—**Está bien Kurama-sama**— después escucho un "Puff".

— ¿Kurama-nii? — se acercó a la gran jaula que como siempre estaba en total oscuridad.

— **¿Eh? ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?** — la voz de su compañero se escuchó un poco más baja que de costumbre como si estuviera asombrado por su aparición.

—No te escuche en todo el día y me preocupe— se detuvo una vez estuvo frente a la gran reja.

—**No te preocupes, he estado bajo de Chakra durante este tiempo**— su voz sonaba nerviosa pero lo supo ocultar muy bien, —**Me alegro de que despertaras**— intento sonar normal logrando su cometido al ver el rostro de Naruto relajarse.

—Un poco confundido, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso esa noche— se tomó la cabeza como para reforzar sus palabras.

—**Lo siento si no te soy de ayuda, mi conexión contigo se vio cortada**— dijo una pequeña mentira, aun no podía responderle con la verdad a Naruto, aun no al menos.

—Oh, pensé que tú podrías ayudarme— bajo la cabeza un poco desilusionado.

—**Yo estoy igual de confundido que tu Naruto**— esta vez sí dijo la verdad, aunque parcialmente.

—Y por cierto, ¿Con quién hablabas Kurama-nii? Escuche la voz de alguien más— eso puso nervioso al Kitsune.

—**Espero que el entrenamiento les vaya bien, ya tuviste unas pequeñas vacaciones**— trato de cambiar su tono de voz a uno serio.

—Oh, ya puedo cortar la hoja con mi Chakra— suspiro mentalmente al ver que su compañero no se percató por tal abrupto cambio de tema.

—**Me alegro por ti, para mañana seguirán con el entrenamiento de la cascada, así que anda a dormir**— el rubio aun no pudo ver movimiento dentro de la jaula.

—Está bien Kurama-nii, descansa— cerro los ojos y se desvaneció del lugar.

—**Aun no es tiempo Naruto**— el Kitsune se acercó a la reja en su forma humana y sonrió irónicamente.

-_En algún lugar cerca de Kirigakure_-

En esa misma noche, la lluvia caía sin contemplación en el lugar, aunque eso es normal en el país de la lluvia eterna. Pero en medio de toda esa tormenta se pueden ver un par de figuras corriendo bajo la lluvia ignorando tanto el frio como la fricción de las gotas al chocar contra la hermosa piel de ambas figuras. Pero luego de un rato tuvieron que parar, ni siquiera ellas podían soportar estar bajo esa lluvia durante mucho tiempo, así que se refugiaron en un árbol hueco y de golpe una centella cayó en un lugar cercano a ellas iluminándolas.

Una tiene el cabello de un color tan negro como la noche, ojos color morados y una piel increíblemente pálida que hasta la hace ver hermosa por el contraste con su cabello, su edad parece rondar los 5 años. La otra parecía tener la misma edad que la primera, su cabello en cambio era de un color tan blanco como la nieve y sus ojos que a pesar de estar apagados, en otra instancia su color rivalizaría con el azul del cielo, su tono de piel era igual al de la primera haciendo una gran combinación con el color de su cabello.

Ambas se abrazaron asustadas por el estruendoso sonido del trueno que le siguió a la centella, pero el sentimiento empeoro al escuchar que alguien se acercaba. Desearon que ese sentimiento solo fuese una mera ilusión, pero una leve explosión cercana y el sonido de alguien maldiciendo hizo que sus esperanzas se apagaran un poco. Las voces no tardaron en escucharse lo suficientemente cercas como para distinguir una conversación, solo pidieron al cielo que no fueran descubiertas.

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido esas demonios? — reconocieron la primera voz como uno de sus perseguidores.

—Hay que buscarlas, el Mizukage-sama nos recompensara muy bien si le llevamos sus cabezas— eso causo que les subiera un escalofrío.

—Tú solo piensas en el dinero, mejor nos divertimos con ellas antes de entregarlas— con una voz lujuriosa solo logro aterrarlas más.

—Si eres un enfermo, según la información apenas tienen cinco años las dos— se escuchó como una especie de reproche, pero claramente no tenía esa intención.

—Romper niñas sin duda es un placer que deberías probar— su tono de voz no hizo más que aterrarlas.

—Dejen de hablar y sigan buscando— escucharon la voz de un tercero y los otros dos le respondieron con un "Hai".

—Shiron-nee— murmuro la peli-negra con la voz quebrada.

—Hai, Hiton: Hansha (Elemento Luz: Reflexión) — al terminar unos breves sellos de mano, frente a ellas se generó una especie de muro que desde la parte de afuera hacía creer que no hay nadie dentro, —No te preocupes Kurone-chan, vamos a salir de esta— abrazo a su hermana.

—Eso quiero creer yo Shiron-nee— correspondió el abrazo de su hermana mayor sin dudarlo mientras que pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos.

-_Un año y medio más tarde, 8 de octubre, sala del consejo _-

— ¿Cuál es el tema a tratar hoy? — el líder del clan Nara dio como iniciada la junta con voz perezosa.

—Siempre tan flojo ¿Eh Shikaku? — la matriarca del clan Inuzuka le hablo con sarcasmo.

—Calma Tsume, deja al pobre de Shikaku en paz— dijo el líder del clan Akimichi con voz estoica.

— ¿Qué no vez que su esposa le pega? Ya contigo es pasarse— el líder del clan Yamanaka reprimió una risa.

—Silencio— sentencio el patriarca Hyūga, —Deja tus jugarretas Inoichi— le dirigió una mirada dura.

—Hmpt— fue todo lo que dijo el líder del clan Aburame.

—Y hablo el señor-tengo-un-palo-clavado-en-el-trasero versión 2.0— la matriarca Inuzuka se rio a todo pulmón, —Vamos Shibi, es malo ser tan serio— le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Por favor Tsume, deja al Hokage hablar— el Aburame señalo al viejo Hokage que ya había tomado asiento junto a sus consejeros.

—Muy bien, doy por iniciada la junta del día de hoy por motivo del presupuesto para el festival del 10 de octubre— Hiruzen con voz sin emoción inicio la junta.

—Como representante del consejo civil— una mujer de cabello rosa pidió la palabra, —Requiero que el presupuesto suba un 20% además de proveer un 40% de tiendas para los puestos comerciales— término de leer una hoja que tenía en mano.

—Aprobado— pidió la hoja que tenía y la firmo.

—Requiero que se nos reasignen las zonas de patrullaje a los ninja de mi clan, los perros pueden verse afectados por el olor a carne— Tsume hablo un poco preocupada.

—Nosotros también pedimos lo mismo, nuestra área de patrullaje incluye las atracciones y el ruido pondrá nervioso a los insectos— siguiendo las palabras de Tsume, el siempre callado Shibi también hablo con voz seria.

—Veremos lo que hacemos con eso— Hiruzen asintió.

—Yo, quiero que se nos asignen unas tiendas a los de mi clan— por parecer imposible, Shikaku pidió la palabra, —Tenemos una buena colección de hiervas medicinales raras y requerimos venderlas— tan pronto termino se volvió a sentar.

—Nosotros igual Hokage-sama— Chōza levanto la mano, —Nuestro inventario de píldoras de soldado están llenas y necesitamos venderlas— bajo la mano y le paso un documento al Hokage.

—Me ocupare de que se le asignen tiendas— vio el contenido del papel, — ¿Y el tuyo Shikaku? — se dio cuenta que el Nara no le había dado un documento.

—Problemático. Aquí esta— saco de quien-sabe-donde un portafolio de documentos.

—Muy bien, zanjado este tema— apilo los documentos que había recibido.

—Pasemos a los respecto con "La clase especial" — la consejera Koharu tomo la palabra.

—Recibimos un informe de Iruka de que tiene planeado hacerle una prueba de supervivencia, además de que a partir de esta semana se le van a empezar a impartir las clases para Kunoichi— el consejero Homura leyó el informe.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Tsume parecía sorprendida.

—Pensé que ese tipo de prueba se la iban a aplicar en su último año— Inoichi se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño al respecto.

—Por eso decimos que esta es una clase "Especial" — Koharu recalco las últimas palabras.

—Sigo pensando que aun esas niñas están muy jóvenes como para empezar a recibir tales entrenamientos— teniendo en cuenta que su hija cursa esa clase, la idea de que ella reciba tales clases dudosas no le daba buena espina.

—Entendemos tus preocupaciones Inoichi, pero es necesario— el otro concejero del Hokage trato de calmar la situación.

—Y hablando de esta clase... — por primera vez Danzō hablo llamando la atención de todos.

—_No puede ser_— el Hokage maldijo en su mente.

—… La otra vez uno de mis ANBU vio que la mocosa Uzumaki Kaguya no tiene problemas oculares ni nada parecido. Solo puedo llegar a suponer que tiene el Byakugan— más de uno se le quedo viendo a Hiashi en espera de su respuesta visiblemente sorprendidos.

—_Maldito Danzō, acabas de robarme una carta importante, no me queda de otra que descartarla parcialmente_— por dentro estaba hecho una furia porque un bien estratégico fuese estropeado sin usarlo, —Imposible, no hay nadie que tenga el Byakugan fuera del clan— actuó con normalidad y cruzo los brazos.

—Oh, pero aquí se ve claramente el Byakugan— saco un papel de entre sus ropas, lo más seguro una foto y se lo dio al patriarca Hyūga.

— _¿Qué planeas Danzō?_ — pensaron tanto el Hokage como Hiashi sin entender muy bien a lo que quiso llegar.

—Tsk, ¿Qué significa esto Danzō? — vio visiblemente molesto al tuerto.

—No, solo que me pareció curioso encontrar a alguien con los mismos rasgos oculares que los Hyūga— el hombre solo alzo los hombros.

—Me encargare seriamente de investigar sobre esto— se guardó el papel entre sus ropas, —_Adiós a unas de mis opciones de respaldo, tendré que cambiar de planes_— cambio a su rostro serio de siempre.

— ¿Solo dirás eso Hiashi?— la Matriarca Inuzuka lo vio con burla, —Creo que es un tema importante que el Byakugan se filtrara— se llevó un dedo a la boca simulando inocencia, más no la logro.

—Creo que este tema lo debería de tratar con el concejo de mi clan Inuzuka-dono— simplemente se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para no mirar más a esa mujer.

— ¿Otro tema de que hablar? — hablo rápidamente antes de que Danzō sacara un tema que pondría en peligro sus secretos que tanto trata de esconder. Nadie respondió y para alegría del Hokage Danzō se mostró sereno con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, —Declaro finalizada esta junta— y dicho esto, todos se levantaron.

—Hiruzen— le llamo Danzō antes de que saliera.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Danzō? — el Hokage ya estaba en su límite.

—Dos palabras: Naruto Uzumaki— eso alarmo al viejo

— ¿Qué quieres con un huérfano? — tomo su papel de actor y fingió confusión.

—Sé sobre él Hiruzen, también sobre la identidad de sus padres y de lo que guarda en su interior— mantuvo esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Y que con eso? — mantuvo su papel hasta el final.

—Voy a decirlo de esta manera Hiruzen; lo quiero en Raíz, el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi puede sernos útil— el Hokage se mordió la lengua para evitar contestarle de mala manera.

—No voy a consentir esto Danzō— le negó aguantándose la rabia.

—Oh, que va entonces. Siendo tú le digo que se busque otro lugar donde vivir— su expresión cambio a una maliciosa que le causo un escalofríos a Hiruzen.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — ahora no se ahorró su rabia y la expreso mediante esas palabras cargadas de odio.

—Mira que dejar que un espía escuche una conversación importante— le señalo a sus espaldas.

— ¿Pero qué? — Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a alguien cubierto totalmente de negro desaparecer en una nube de humo, — ¡ANBU! — Llamo a sus guardianes personales y uno de ellos apareció frente a él, — ¡Atrapen al que se acaba de escapar!— le ordeno inmediatamente y el ANBU se fue sin siquiera articular palabras.

—Bueno, yo me voy—el tuerto dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Sabes que te puedo asesinar aquí mismo por traición? — detuvo al Shimura con esas palabras.

— ¿Con que pruebas me culpas de traición? Hiruzen— aunque no lo viera, sonrió con burla.

—Tu cabeza va a estar sobre mi escritorio cuando menos te los esperes— le dijo con un odio absoluto.

—Buena suerte encontrando pruebas— y sin más, se fue de la sala.

— ¡ANBU! — delante de él apareció otro ANBU.

— ¡Hai Hokage-sama! — obedientemente se inclinó.

—Quiero que protejan a Uzumaki Naruto y a Uzumaki Kaguya con dos escuadrones ANBU— y dicho esto, el ANBU desapareció a cumplir sus órdenes, —Maldito Danzō— salió mascullando y orando a Kami que esa información no se propague.

-_Academia, en ese mismo momento_-

—Y como vemos en esta gráfica, esta es la distancia y el ángulo del Kunai A y el Kunai B que recorren en un tiempo de…— Iruka se mostraba muy entretenido dando su clase.

—Hinata-chan— llamo la atención de la peli-azul susurrándole.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto-kun? — le contesto de igual manera.

—Pásame el ejercicio B que…— pero una presencia aterradora le hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Naru-kun, ¿Hiciste los tres ejercicios que dejo Iruka-sensei? — le pregunto con una voz extremadamente dulce.

—Etto… Claro Kagu-chan, solo que tengo una confusión en ese— se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

—Déjame ver a mí, te la puedo aclarar— trato de agarrar el cuaderno de su amigo rubio.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya creo saber en qué me confundí— puso fuera de alcance su libreta de las manos de la Uzumaki.

— ¡Los de atrás! ¡Presten atención! — la voz de Iruka calmo la inminente pelea.

— ¡Hai! — se pusieron rígidos y siguieron prestando atención a la clase.

Alguna que otra cosa cambia luego de haber pasado cerca de un año y medio. Naruto y compañía avanzaron sin ningún problema al siguiente grado en la academia y vaya su sorpresa al enterarse que les toco el mismo sensei, aunque si hacían memoria, recordaban que este en el primer día de clases claramente les había dicho que él mismo les daría clases hasta que se graduaran como Shinobi. Para muchos esa fue una gran noticia, el método de enseñanza de Iruka les parece muy flexible y amable para muchos (Más para cierto Nara).

Ya pasando a temas más interesantes y útiles. Durante todo ese tiempo el grupo de tres no había hecho más que avanzar mucho en sus entrenamientos, además que habían tenido la grata adición del heredero Aburame a dichos entrenamientos, aunque desgraciadamente, Shino solo se les podía unir dos días a la semana por asuntos de su Clan que debía atender como heredero. Durante esos dos días no contaban con la presencia física de Kurama para vigilarlos temiendo que Shino reaccionara mal, en su lugar se mantenía oculto o en el espacio mental de Naruto o en algún lugar alejado cuidándolos.

Después de tanto esfuerzo y dedicación al fin los tres habían podido ser capaces de escalar la cascada con total facilidad, aunque ahora les tocaban hacer un entrenamiento de control de Chakra aún más exigente. El cual consiste en separar arena de colores solo usando sus respectivos Chakra en el menor tiempo posible, y el entrenamiento se podría considerar dominado si el tiempo empleado es de tres segundos o menos. Hasta ahora ninguno de los tres ha roto la barrera de los diez segundos, excepto la Hyūga que su tiempo es de casi nueve segundos.

Aunque todo no fue solo mejoras, ya que en el Taijutsu no mejoraron como esperaron, solo, como es obvio, mejoraron lo que es su velocidad física y agudeza mental a un muy buen nivel, ahora sí podrían considerarse estar al nivel de un Chūnin a pensar de no poseer un estilo de Taijutsu propiamente dicho. Aunque Hinata no posee ese tipo de problemas, ella posee el Taijutsu de su Clan, y aunque tampoco es que ha avanzado mucho si podría decirse que se sabe defender; durante un tiempo trato de enseñarle el estilo a Kaguya, pero lamentablemente hasta que ella no despierte el Byakugan no podrá siquiera usarlo.

Y hablando de su Clan, Hinata tuvo una muy grata sorpresa al ver que su hermana pequeña había tomado la iniciativa de entablar una conversación con ella luego de tres años de no hablarse la una a la otra. Aunque Hinata sospecha que su padre tiene mucho que ver en eso, no puede negar que recuperar la relación de ella con Hanabi sin duda ha sido uno de sus mayores deseos en lo profundo de su corazón, y tanto Naruto como Kaguya la apoyan en su decisión de mantener relación con su hermana menor.

Por otro lado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos aún no han podido conseguir las maneras de obtener los Papeles de Chakra, lo que llevo a que el entrenamiento elemental se quedara fuera por algún tiempo, aunque cada uno tuvo rastros de demostrar sus afinidades elementales. Naruto demostró tener afinidad al Aire, así que Kurama le enseño los pocos Jutsu que tiene en su arsenal y que Naruto puede aprender y en cuanto a Kaguya, ella seguía trabajando en esas extrañas técnicas que en el pasado uso pero que no encontró explicación alguna de donde las aprendió, aunque estaba segura que esas técnicas no eran más que la punta del iceberg.

Kurama también tuvo algún que otro cambio, el clon que él siempre posee empezó a experimentar cambios físicos con cada día que pasaba, el cabello se tono completamente rojo y su estatura experimento un cambio a mejor. Aunque claro, al igual a lo que paso con su ausencia luego del accidente con Naruto, él no dio ninguna explicación sobre eso cambios tan extraños. Los tres sabían que no sacarían nada sin importar por donde lo abordaran, así que se dieron por vencidos en tratar de saber lo que pasaba.

El circulo de amigo de los tres aunque no había aumentado, la amistad de los que lo conforman sin duda que ha crecido, llegando a tal punto que algunos días el grupo acordaban lugares en donde reunirse, siendo los más populares el Restaurante del Clan de Chōji y el puesto de Ramen Ichiraku, aunque no faltaban las quejas del Nara cuando se enteraba que planeaban una salida, pero a pesar de todo a la final terminaba por asistir. No hay nada notable en cuanto a sus migas con el Inuzuka y el Uchiha, y en cuanto a la Haruno y Yamanaka, estas siquiera les dirigían la mirada.

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

Al finalizar las clases, el grupo conformado por todos sus amigos salieron de la academia y como ya era muy común de ellos cuando Naruto y compañía se querían tomar un día libre de entrenamiento, se reunieron en Ichiraku Ramen a pasar un rato antes de irse cada uno a sus casas. Durante el camino surgió un tema muy interesante, el cual es la fecha próxima del 10 de octubre, aunque ninguno de sus amigos tuvieran conocimiento alguno sobre que ese es el cumpleaños de Naruto y de Kaguya, claro, todos excepto Hinata, la cual mantenía eso en secreto por respeto a sus amigos ya que sabe lo que significa esa fecha para ellos.

Apenas llegaron al establecimiento pidieron una mesa de un tamaño aceptable para que todos se sentaran y retomaron el tema del 10 de octubre hablando sobre los planes que tienen para dicha fecha en espera de sus pedidos. Todos excepto Naruto, el cual al pensar en la fecha próxima a su cumpleaños y el de su amiga se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que Kaguya dejo caer con una fuerza algo superior su tazón de ramen para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Aquí tienes— le sonrió al ver que su atención se fijó en ella.

—Mi padre me dijo que le tenía que… ayudar en el negocio— alcanzo a escuchar lo que su amigo de "Huesos grandes" decía mientras comía dos tazones de ramen al mismo tiempo.

—Problemático, mi madre me quiere obligar estar con el clan en el negocio de hierbas— el Nara chasqueo la lengua.

—Ustedes por lo menos van a estar aquí, mi padre tiene que ir a la aldea de la hierba a hacer unos negocio y quiere que vaya con el— Tenten miro triste su tazón de ramen.

—…— Shino comía sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes? — Lee vio a las dos oji-perla y al oji-azul.

—Vamos a estar ocupados ese día— dijo rápidamente la Hyūga poniendo una excusa, aunque no estaba cien por ciento diciendo mentiras.

—Sí, tenemos cosas que hacer— la peli-blanca asintió sin dejar de probar el ramen.

—Ustedes siempre están juntos, y lo peor es que no me invitan a lo que hacen— la castaña hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Mujeres problemáticas— murmuro el peli-piña.

— ¿Dijiste algo Shikamaru-kun? —Kaguya y Tenten le dirigieron una mirada homicida al Nara.

—Nada— negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Jajajaja— rieron todos excepto el rubio que seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

Naruto esta vez no se aisló en su mente y participó activamente en las conversaciones con sus amigos, aunque en algún punto de la conversación Tenten le soltó una pregunta un tanto incomoda a Kaguya, la cual fue si ella está enamorada de alguien haciendo que el ambiente se volviese algo tenso. Aunque Rock Lee supo leer el ambiente y soltó una tontería al azar para aligerarlo, aunque a Tenten no se le paso por alto las miradas que la peli-blanca le dirigía a un muy sonriente Naruto.

Ya cuando llego la hora de irse, cada uno se despidió y salieron hacia sus respectivas casas, Hinata se excusó con ellos diciendo que quedo con su hermana para una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento, ambos Uzumaki solo le sonrieron y se despidieron de ella sabiendo lo emocionada que esta Hinata con la idea de recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermana. Por otra parte, ambos no fueron directamente al apartamento, en su lugar fueron al campo de entrenamiento y se detuvieron bajo un árbol. Se dieron de cuenta que ya el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, así que subieron a la copa del árbol para admirar el atardecer.

—Ya van cinco años— soltó de pronto el rubio rompiendo el silencio momentáneo.

— ¿Eh? — miro confundida a su amigo.

—Hace casi cinco años que nos conocemos— dijo con voz nostálgica.

—Cierto, cinco años desde que somos amigos— apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

—Pasamos por tantas cosas, me alegra de que llegáramos a este punto— le acaricio la cabeza a su amiga.

—A pesar de que no tuvimos padres, supimos salir adelante— una débil sonrisa marco el rostro de la chica.

—En estos días, he sentido un mal presentimiento sobre estos próximos días— esas palabras despertaron un sentimiento de inconformidad en la oji-perla.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Naru-kun? — levanto su rostro y miro a su amigo que había empezado a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—No lo sé, pero tengo miedo— con la manga se limpió algunas lágrimas.

—Siempre estaré… estaremos a tu lado, Hinata y yo— le limpio ella misma algunas lágrimas con el borde de su chaqueta.

—Tan de pronto ella se nos volvió así de cercana, ella una chica de alta cuna con nosotros, unos huérfanos pobres sin tener en donde caer muerto— por culpa de su auto desprecio sus ánimos bajaron.

—No nos menosprecies—le reprendió algo molesta, —Ella no piensa eso de nosotros Naru-kun, si estuviera aquí te lo diría— volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del oji-azul acurrucándose más tratando de hacer olvidar a Naruto de esos malos pensamientos.

—Tienes razón, pero cuando su padre se entere le prohibirá que esté con nosotros— la peli-blanca no encontró como debatir esas palabras.

—Puedes tener razón, pero también debes de considerar si ya su padre sabe sobre nuestras reuniones, es un líder de Clan, debe de tener sus contactos, pero aun así no ha dicho nada— cerro los ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa.

—Tienes razón, no he considerado eso y en su lugar he estado pensando en muchas cosas negativas, dentro de dos días será nuestro cumpleaños y debería estar feliz por ello— su tono se empezó a animar, cosa que fue contagiado a Kaguya.

—Hina quería que lo mantuviera en secreto, pero entre ella y yo arreglamos un pastel para celebrar en ese día— sintió que algunas gotas húmedas caían en su cara, levanto la vista y vio que el rubio la miraba feliz.

—Ya no puedo esperar…— sintió como Kaguya volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas y de repente un sentimiento dentro de él despertó de golpe.

Observo atentamente a su amiga que se encontraba acurrucada en su hombro, la cual no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de las acciones de su amigo. El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, pero su atención solo se centró en ella y solo en ella, a pesar que son detalles mínimo, noto como el cuerpo de la chica se había empezado a desarrollar a pesar de su tierna edad. Si se ponía a hacer un poco de memoria, hace unos días pareció escuchar como ella y Hinata habían ido de compras y entre las bolsas compraron ropa interior que usaría una adolecente.

Sin saberlo se saboreó los labios al ver la pequeña montaña en el pecho de su amiga, si podía hacer unos cálculos rápido, diría que sus pechos rondarían la copa A y eso los hacia un poco grandes para alguien de su edad. Su mirada descendió admirando las curvas que ya se empezaban a marcar en su joven cuerpo y se detuvo en sus hermosas piernas que se encontraban descubiertas, volvió a subir su vista hasta el estómago perfectamente plano que se encuentra al descubierto y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tocarlo, pero al volver a posar su vista en sus labios no lo soporto más y se acercó a ellos.

Este movimiento no fue pasado por inadvertido por parte de Kaguya, lo cual hizo que su corazón empezara a acelerar ante la cercanía de su compañero rubio, involuntariamente cerro los ojos con fuerza y abrió sus labios notando las intenciones que Naruto tenía. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por las acciones de Naruto, desde ya hace un tiempo este tipo de tema había surgido entre Hinata y ella, entre ellas charlaban sobre el creciente interés que ambas tienen hacia Naruto, y entre lo que ambas más ansiaban es justo lo que su rubio amigo iba a hacer con ella.

Naruto ignorante de todos los pensamientos que cursaban por la mente de Kaguya, no lo pensó dos veces y reclamo los labios de su amiga, y la empezó a besar como si tuviera hambre. Kaguya al principio tuvo su mente revuelta por los crecientes sentimientos en su interior, pero rápidamente la vacío y disfruto el momento correspondiendo el beso. Noto las acciones de la peli-blanca y de un movimiento la sentó en sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso a sus labio, los cuales sin saberlo tomaron un sabor un tanto peculiar pero que a la vez lo excitaba y cada partícula de su ser le decía que siguiera tomándolos como suyos.

El beso de ambos se podría considerar como uno torpe, digno del primer beso de una pareja de novios inocentes, pero los instintos de Naruto rápidamente tomaron el control de la situación y sin saberlo convirtió ese beso inocente y torpe en uno profesional y cargado de emociones. Tomo el primer paso y choco su lengua contra los dientes de Kaguya como si pidiera permiso, esta al principio se aterro, pero siguiendo la calentura del momento abrió su boca y dio la bienvenida la lengua del rubio en su interior.

Al comienzo ella no supo que hacer, todo esto es nuevo para ella, solo había leído sobre estas ocasiones en los libros de novelas que tanto ella como Hinata leen en sus tiempos libres en la biblioteca, aunque siempre se ha preguntado el cómo se debe de sentir estar en un momento así, nunca se imaginó que lo experimentaría ella misma ni tan pronto. Apenas sintió la lengua de Naruto entrar en su boca dejo que él tomara el mando, pero eso no impidió que ella se dejara tan sumisa, así que una pequeña guerra se desarrolló en la boca de ambos para ver quién de los dos finalmente lograba tomar el control.

Esto no hizo más que encender los instintos de Naruto, ya no se sentía satisfecho con solo tomar la boca de su amiga, algo dentro suyo le decía que tomara cada centímetro de ella, que le arrancara la ropa y que la reclamara de su propiedad. Sus manos exploraron cada centímetro de cuerpo de la chica, tocando y recordando el sentimiento de cada parte por la que sus manos pasaban; primero llego a sus pechos y reclamo uno como suyo empezando a masajearlo haciendo que Kaguya soltara uno que otro gemido que fue fácilmente ahogado en el beso.

Su otra mano no se detuvo en el otro pecho de Kaguya, en su lugar siguió explorando el cuerpo de la chica bajando hasta llegar a su estómago, nuevamente le saco otro gemido al tocar esa área sensible, pero ese no era su objetivo final. Bajo un poco más hasta llegar al borde de los pesqueros de la chica, y sin esperar autorización metió su mano entre ellos tratando de llegar al área más sensible de ella, lamentablemente sus pesqueros le quedan tan ajustado que no tuvo otra opción más que sacar su mano y dirigirla hacia el botón para desabrocharlo.

—Naru-kun…— finalmente ella no lo aguanto más y se liberó momentáneamente del beso y soltó un leve suspiro producto de las caricias que él le hacía.

Justo en ese momento sintió como su cabeza se enfrió y todos los pensamientos morbosos se desvanecieron, todo lo que deseaba hacerle a su amiga peli-blanca se fue con esos pensamientos y fueron reemplazados por unos de arrepentimientos, no deseaba hacerle nada a la chica sin que ella lo pidiera. Se separó lentamente de la oji-perla la cual aún se encontraba en su mundo y sentía como su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, sus mejillas portaban un sonrojo muy seductor y eso sumado a un pequeño hilo de saliva que aun unía a sus bocas después de separarse hizo que Naruto casi volviera a perder el control, pero su mente se volvió a enfriar y evito el contacto visual con Kaguya.

—Y-yo l-lo s-si-siento Ka-Kagu-chan— balbuceo un poco vociferando sus disculpas por ese acto.

—Cre-creo que e-es h-hora de irnos, y-ya se está haciendo de n-noche— aunque tartamudeando un poco menos que el rubio, pudo decir esas palabras.

—E-esta b-bien— asintió y se bajaron del árbol de un salto.

—_Y-Yo… No quería que esto acabara…_— ya abajo se tocó sus labios recordando lo que hasta hace unos momentos estaba haciendo.

El camino a casa sucedió en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respeto a lo sucedido, ambos aún estaban muy avergonzados como para hablar de lo sucedido. Cuando llegaron, Kaguya preparo como siempre la cena ligera y cenaron en completo silencio aun manteniendo vividas las experiencias previas. Apenas acabaron de comer se dispusieron a dormir, dejando una considerable distancia entre ellos pero aun así ninguno lograba considerar el sueño ni tampoco hablaban, hasta que ya incomodo por el silencio entre ambos, Naruto se dispuso a romperlo.

—Kagu-chan, lo que paso hoy…— empezó a decir, pero la Uzumaki lo corto.

—No tienes por qué disculparte Naru-kun, tomare eso como un regalo de cumpleaños— agradecía de que se encontraran de espalda además de estar a oscuras.

—Es-está bien, pero…— nuevamente fue interrumpido.

—No volvamos a hablar de eso, aún nos queda espacio para crecer, en otro momento tocaremos este tema — recalco esa última palabra mientras su sonrojo crecía más.

—Vale, buenas noches Kagu-chan— se acomodó más las sabanas.

—Buenas noches Naru-kun— se rodó hasta estar justo al lado del rubio, —_Te voy ganando Hina_— más un pensamiento algo perverso paso por su mente a pesar de todo.

**-_**Al día siguiente_-

Se comportaron como si lo sucedido el día de ayer nunca hubiera ocurrido, dieron las típicas vueltas a la aldea en total calma y se devolvieron a casa para cambiarse para ir a la academia. Se encontraron como siempre con la Hyūga a mitad de camino y sacaron el tema sobre el entrenamiento con la hermana de la Hyūga. Ella se mostró muy feliz al recordar sobre su tiempo con su hermana, el tiempo en que tuvieron separadas fue un duro golpe para Hinata quien valora mucho las relaciones.

Al llegar a la academia lo primero que hicieron fue reunirse con su grupo de amigos para hablar un poco antes que Iruka llegara a dar clases, aunque sus planes se vinieron abajo al ver a su sensei entrar al salón momentos antes de la hora oficial de la entrada. Iruka se mostró un poco apresurado y empezó a dar clases sin tomar en cuenta que la mitad de los alumnos se mantenían ajenos a sus explicaciones. Y así fue el resto de la clase, el Chūnin se mantenía distraído y casi no prestaba atención por si alguien prestaba atención o no a sus clases mientras explicaba los ejercicios de ayer.

Pero al llegar a la hora del almuerzo, el primero en salir del salón fue él, algo muy extraño ya que siempre era Iruka el que salía de último, y falto decir que todos sus alumnos se extrañaron por el comportamiento de su sensei, todos excepto el club de fans de cierto Uchiha, las cuales ignoraban olímpicamente los cambios de Iruka el día de hoy. Sin embargo eso no impidió que el grupo de amigos salieran al comedor a almorzar encontrándose en el camino a los otros dos miembros faltantes; al comprar todo lo que tenían que comprar fueron al patio trasero y se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre.

— ¿No creen que el comportamiento de Iruka-sensei fue extraño? — Hinata fue la que saco el tema de conversación.

—Escuche que tuvo problemas con otros profesores— Tenten le pego un bocado a su pedazo de carne.

— ¿Iruka-sensei peleando con otros profesores? Problemático— como siempre, el Nara dio su opinión problemática.

—Pehgo ehg gerrio egsjuvo muy dihstgaído (**Pero en serio estuvo muy distraído**) — Naruto hablo con comida en su boca.

—Traga antes de hablar Naru-kun— le reprendió con voz seria.

—Hai—

—Es muy raro que Iruka-sensei este tan distraído en clases— nuevamente expreso su preocupación por su maestro.

—No te preocupes Hina, de seguro que se debe al festival de mañana, apuesto que es uno de los encargados de la seguridad— le coloco una mano en su hombro para .

—Y hablando de mañana, ya no puedo esperar, muchos puestos equivale a mucha comida— el rostro del Akimichi empezó a babear del solo hecho de pensar en la comida que habría mañana.

—Solo piensas en comida— la castaña bufó ante el comentario del Akimichi.

— ¡Yosh, las llamas de la juventud de Chōji-kun arden como mil soles! — Lee se levantó y de sus ojos parecían salir llamas (?).

—Cállate y siéntate—le dio un zape sentando de golpe al peli-negro.

—…— el Aburame como siempre muy hablador.

—Por favor, díganme que no ven lo mismo que yo— Naruto entre-cerro los ojos mientras observaba algo a los lejos.

— ¿Donde? — Shikamaru salió de su letargo y volteo asqueándose por lo que presencio.

—Eso debería de estar prohibido— Kaguya sintió como casi vomitaba su almuerzo.

—Concuerdo contigo— Tenten estaba en la misma situación que la peli-blanca.

—Sus llamas de la juventud se extinguieron— inclusive Lee mostro una cara de asco.

A lo lejos vieron a Kiba haciendo poses de un físico-culturismo sin camisa ante un grupo de chicas que lo veían con total asco y hasta con intenciones de irse del lugar, al poco tiempo un grupo liderado por lo que parecía ser el hermano mayor de una de las chicas llego y le dio una paliza al Inuzuka dejándolo medio muerto en el piso y nuevamente ninguno tuvo las intenciones de llevarlo a la enfermería. El grupo de amigos solo negaron y ante el sonido del timbre se dispusieron regresar a su salón dejando al castaño a su suerte.

—Muy bien chicos— Iruka entro un poco más calmado pero con los mismos documentos que tenía esta mañana.

El Chūnin se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a revisar los papeles que traía ante la atenta mirada de sus estudiantes, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada y ni tampoco querían, lo último que deseaban era que Iruka retornara con esos ejercicios tan complejos y desagradables que les llevaba explicando estos últimos días. Los murmullos callaron cuando el Chūnin se levantó de su escritorio mientras seguía buscando algo entre la pila de papeles.

—Con el asunto de su entrenamiento ninja, tengo dos cosas que decirle— al parecer encontró lo que buscaba, ya que dejo los otros en la mesa, —Las clases especiales para Kunoichi empezaran la semana que viene— eso asombro a las chicas presentes aunque la mayoría no tiene ni la más remota idea de su significado, —Los detalles se los diré a ellas después; pasemos al tema importante— suspiro antes de seguir, —Como esta clase es especial, después del festival en conmemoración de la derrota del Kyūbi, tendremos un campamento de supervivencia— el silencio azoto el salón hasta que uno levanto la mano.

— ¿Cómo que campamento de supervivencia Iruka-sensei? — un alumno al azar pregunto.

—A eso voy— se aclaró la garganta, —Estarán durante cinco días en uno de los bosques de la aldea en grupos de cuatro, los detalles finales se los daré el día en que vayamos, pero por ahora les debo de decir que no podrán llevar ni comida, agua u otro suministro, solo podrán llevar una herramienta por miembro, y sobra decir que pergaminos de almacenamientos quedan prohibidos por si sus padres le dan uno— suspiro para recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Los grupos lo elegiremos nosotros mismos? — pregunto otro estudiante al azar.

—A eso iba. En este momento diré los integrantes de cada equipo así que presten atención…— agarro la lista y empezó a nombrar.

-_Después de nombrar equipos que no nos interesan_-

—… El siguiente equipo estará formado por: Uzumaki Naruto— el corazón de Kaguya y el de Hinata empezaron a latir con más fuerza, —Uzumaki Kaguya— la peli-blanca suspiro aliviada mientras que la Hyūga aun tenia esperanza, — Yakumo Kurama— vieron a la heredera de un clan menor que chasqueo la lengua, —Y Uchiha Sasuke— los dos Uzumaki se sintieron tristes por la Hyūga y la consolaron como era debido, —El siguiente estará conformado por: Hyūga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino y Yamanaka Ino— bueno, aunque sea había tocado con dos amigos suyos, —El siguiente…— Iruka siguió nombrando equipos.

—Lastima por ti Hina— Kaguya se entristeció por Hinata.

—Pero confiamos de que estarás bien con Shikamaru y Shino— el rubio con su típica sonrisa la animo.

—Gracias chicos— embozo una sonrisa sincera.

—Y con eso se acaba la selección de equipo, ahora con los detalles…— saco otro papel y lo empezó a leer en voz alta.

-_Lugar desconocido_-

—Maou-sama— su subordinado se arrodillo ante su presencia.

— **¿Qué quieres?** — con una mirada seria le pregunto.

—Reportando a Maou-sama, todos los planes están siguiendo como usted quiere— el susodicho sonrió satisfecho.

—**Bien, hasta el flojo de Izayoi hace todo al pie de la letra y hay veces en las que Roku puede ser serio**— la personalidad individual de cada uno de sus Generales es una pequeña molestia, pero aun así hacen su trabajo bien.

—Pero hay un pequeño problema Maou-sama— sus pensamientos se vieron cortados abruptamente por el "pero" de su subordinado.

— **¿Ahora qué pasa? Espero que no sea nada grave**— poso toda su presión en el pobre subordinado.

—Respondiendo a Maou-sama, el proceso de revivir al Dios Árbol puede tomar mucho tiempo, los que pueden hacer el proceso no se pueden apresurar al respecto y tienen que terminar con los preparativos— vio cómo su amo se daba media vuelta y camino un poco mientras pensaba.

—**Eso sí que es un problema, los infelices de Izanagi-kun e Izanami-chan se aseguraron que solo se pudiera revivir usando Chakra… Esta energía tan arcaica es demasiada primitiva como para que mis generales la usen**— alzo su mano y manifestó una energía azulada, —** ¿Qué más queda? Unos años no representan nada frente a todo lo que he vivido**— cerro su puño y volvió a mirar a su subordinado.

— ¿Ordenes Maou-sama?— viendo que nuevamente fue foco de mira de su amo, volvió a bajar la mirada.

—**Que todo siga hasta ahora, no tengo motivos para apresurar los planes**— hizo un simple ademan de manos para despedir a su subordinado.

—Como diga Maou-sama— dio una última inclinación y se fue.

—**Cuando vuelva todos verán de lo que estoy hecho, y sobre todo tú… Serene**— sus ojos brillaron en un tono carmesí antes de apagarse.

.

**Siguiente Capitulo: Cumpleaños de sangre.**

**Y así es como acaba el capítulo, la verdad es que casi no hubo cambios que recalcar, solo algunas ediciones y hacer algunas narrativas más explicativas y más fáciles de leer. Aunque entre algunos cambios menores tenemos un nerfeo a los ANBU que custodiaban a Naruto como para hacerlo más realista y que mi plan de hacer un Naruto no tan fuerte como en la original siga muy bien, pero bueno, esas cosas se verán en las peleas en el futuro, las cuales entrara en importancia cierta entidad que se mostrara dentro de poco (xD).**

**Otra cosa importante… ¡Corregí el magno error que tuve en la versión original! En la escena de Naruto y Kaguya mejore significativamente el momento y borre esa intervención mía y de Nami (****¡Oye!****) que arruino el momento, y claro, para compensarlo lo volví un poco más explícito aunque conservando la esencia del original. Para los lectores old sabrán del porque las acciones de Naruto, pero para los nuevos no se preocupes, no daré muchos spoiler.**

**Y como ultima cosa, cambie por completo los diálogos finales, pero no se preocupes para los que aun piensen si cambiare eso, aun Maou tendrá su espía con los Yōkai. Bien, no más spoiler y aprovecho para despedirme. Nos leemos en la siguiente edición. Bye.**

**ATT: Suin y Nami.**


End file.
